Amor fati
by Lydia Knightly
Summary: Even with the darkness awaiting to put her soul to rest, when the curtains rise, everyone must perform his part of the play and as the Grey Earl slides the ring up her finger, her eyes linger on the Phantomhive heir with whom she has to settle the scores. (Ciel X OC X Grey) Inclination for angst, hurt/comfort. Supporting characters' death. Rated M for later chapters.
1. A mistress and a butler

**" The reader is a friend, not an adversary, not a spectator " -Jonathan Franzen.**

**My first fanfiction and writing seems easy until you actually do it. So my friends, this work of fanfiction is not perfect, it may not be the best thing you'll find out there but expect it to get better over the chapters and development of the story. I always end up unsatisfied with what I write, there are many things I'd improve if I got the chance/time, nevertheless, I take pride in this crap that I wrote with my heart.**

**I hope my passion will become yours.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_How does a demon without a __contract__ spend his days?_

...

_"It stings!"_

He hissed through gritted teeth; as he hastily ducked his chin into his delicately knitted woollen muffler, wrapped around the velvet burgundy collar of his trendy over-coat.

The raging wind bringing down the cold big flakes from the upper skies to slap him across the face was a typical way for another merciless winter to bid him farewell, in the city of Westminster London.

A young man muttered a quick _Pardon me_ as he bumped into him in the incredibly crowded Trafalgar Square. People massively coming out in weather like this was something quite puzzling to him. They should be cuddling with their cats and pillows near their fireplaces instead, shouldn't they?

Well, it's not like everybody had cozy houses to go back to in this glamorous city, the beating heart of the world's greatest empire, _The British Empire_. Even if the sun was to never set on it, there are obviously many places on which it never shone in the first place, he thought, remembering the woman he saw on his way here, in rags under the Waterloo Bridge, hugging a newborn into her chest as his cries filled the moistly spot they were occupying there.

Maybe the Bridge of Sighs -as poet Thomas Hood named it, was a home to that woman and her baby, and maybe she chose that place for later, it'll be easier for her to put an end to her misery in the muddy waters of the Thames, just like her fellow single mothers did before.

Sighs, a lot of sighs filled this filthy city, coming from East End and never heard by the residents of the west, Westminster, Kensington, Chelsea and all the royal boroughs.

What about the people who actually had houses to go back to?

They were out, most probably, to earn money for their food.

_Food_ was everybody's first preoccupation _and he was no exception._

He brought his hands out of his pockets and tugged his muffler down a bit, revealing more of his flawless features as he got nearer to Nelson's Column at the center of the Square. His eyes were focused on the granite monument standing few yards away from him, just like a giant Egyptians obelisk towering over the city. Erected there to intimidate the foreign visitors and remind the natives to hold their heads up high, for they won the first prize in the lottery of life the moment they were born into this great nation.

He snickered, brushing those ideas off quickly when his eyes fell on _her_.

He walked over to where she was sitting with unwavering swagger, a smile able to melt the snow around them dancing on his thin lips.

«You called for me my lady? » he said, casually taking a seat near her, not too close or too far.

The middle aged woman eyed the young man in surprise, was he talking to her? Looking around, the closest breathing being was sitting near the other bronze lion statue, occupying the southern corner of the huge pedestal of the column, of which she and this stranger occupied the eastern corner. There was no mistake; this stranger was addressing her. «N-No…you must be mistaken sir. » and she turned her face the other way.

«Yes you did. » He said with a smile. His confidence, sweetened by the playfulness of his voice, melted like pieces of sugar in the cup of curiosity he was offering her.

And the strong drink did the trick, _as usual._

He picked up when she finally turned to face him, confusion and a hint of distrust clouding her puffy eyes. «You did, yesterday night, in the attic of your house, when you were reading that _passionate_ love letter you found in your husband's pocket. »

The women's eyes became as big as saucers as she pushed herself further, away from him and closer to the snow-coated statue. «How did you know?! Are you a stalker! » She was alone that time for sure!

He chuckled lightly. «I assure you madam I have no such distorted hobby! » he said, borrowing her vision, and she swore those emerald eyes of his made time stop ticking in her head. «I wouldn't have come if _you_ didn't call to me, » He added, as he took off his high-top hat, revealing rebellious short strands of a bright scarlet, that only the flames of the war-god Mars could measure to their beauty.

The woman stunned by the grace of this stranger, let out wavering words like her wavering heart. «W-What do you want from me? »

«It's not about what I want, but what _you_ want. »

«…What I want? »

«_I lost all hope that he will love me, I lost all faith in this marriage, in life, in everything… I have but one wish, to disappear, and take him with me,_ » He hissed the very words she told herself in the dead of yesterday's night, with a wolfish glint in his crimson-flashing eyes.

«Your heart told me of your undisclosed desires _and_ _I'm here to make your wish come true._ »

...

She was his meal for today, and what an utterly dull after-taste did she leave in his throat.

He sighed, regretting not being pickier about what goes into his stomach.

Living on the _fast food_ he gets from temporary contracts was a life style that suited him perfectly, sparing him the entire headache he used to go through when his _proper meals _ended up developing romantic feelings towards him in long-term contracts, and that -as ridiculous as it may sound- used to happen to him a lot.

Comfortable with his current life style, he couldn't care less about being called "a disgrace" by his own kind, or topping the red list of the near-sighted fellows with phosphorescent eyes.

"There is only one thing in the world worse than being talked about, and that is not being talked about." was his motto.

He strolled leisurely across the Serpentine Bridge separating Hyde Park from the Kensington gardens, his final destination for today. The frozen waters under the bridge reflected the white skies above, the two rendering the darkness of that night a bit less audacious and wrapped in nostalgia.

He effortlessly jumped over the fences of the gardens, closed at this late hour of the night and aimed for his usual spot, one with the best view of the neighbourhood, allowing him to stalk the pampered inhabitants of Kensington, looking for the next target that will call to him.

For the people living in this deluxe district, as empty as their swelled heads were, their souls held a rich flavour of greed, egoism and cruelty. Just the right spices he needed to wash away the bitter after-taste he was regurgitating at that moment.

He finally reached the said spot.

Early that year, a stage play written by a certain Scottish novelist, entitled "Peter Pan, or the boy who wouldn't grow up." premièred in the theatres of London and became instantly a huge hit to the point that a bronze statue of the main character was erected overnight in the Kensington gardens, in no other place than the demon's favourite spot.

He first despised the little boy with the magical flute, swearing that he'll swallow the souls of the novelist, the sculptor, the gardeners and all those who had a hand in this shorty taking his place. But when he watched the play -out of curiosity, his negative opinion soon turned into a liking and maybe even some sort of companionship, he felt towards the little boy, even if these were one-sided.

_"He is free-spirited, smart, confident, energetic and multi-talented just like me, we both will never grow up and over all, we're both unable to love..." _the demon greeted his young companion with a smile as he jumped to take a seat on the latter's stiff shoulder and started his hunt for tonight.

[…]

Not a white but a blank night it was for sure.

The demon rolled his eyes with a growl when he couldn't find any decent prey; did everyone suddenly decide to swing to the angelic side tonight? No one who can use the services of a demon with a stomach-ache?

He was pondering the option of going to East End; the souls there weren't less strong flavoured, when a small voice caught his attention.

«Please, please, please, take me to Lyceum Theatre tomorrow, I want to watch the play! »

The demon whipped his face towards the voice's source, his inhuman eyes giving him an insight of the scene taking place inside one of the houses of Ossington Street.

A girl, of five or six years old -estimated the demon, was lying on her lavish bed in a rather big, comfy room and her mother, as he would learn later, was covering her with a thick puffy blanket while the girl kept pleading for a go to the fore mentioned theatre.

«One last time! Pleeeeeease! We'll go back to our manor the day after tomorrow and I won't be able to see the play again till next season. »

«But you already watched it three times my dear! Didn't you have enough? » The mother responded to her child, her eyes doing the pleading on her behalf.

«No, I didn't! » The girl responded with a grin, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck in a sneaky move to squeeze out more of her mother's affection.

The demon eyeing them couldn't hold back a mocking snort as he rested his hand on the head on his bronze little fellow. «See flying boy what do you do to the hearts of ladies? This young lady is literally pestering her mother to get a glimpse of your overwhelming charms. »

«I don't understand why do you love that play this much. » The mother let out a sigh as she stroke the back of her daughter gently. «How about I take you to watch Peter Pan instead? »

One of the demon's eyebrows quirked upwards. _"The kid wasn't talking about Peter? So which play does she want to watch so desperately?!" _

«It's either Henry VI or nothing! » The girl tightened her grip around her mother.

The demon jumped a little in his seat as if a needle has just pricked him. «Henry VI? HENRY VI? As in Shakespeare's Henry VI?! » a bewilderment huff escaped him. «How old are you again? »

"Henry VI" was a historical play, written by Shakespeare to depict some of the events of "The wars of the roses". Despite how romantic their name may sound, these "wars of the roses" were a series of bloody dynastic wars for the throne of England, taking place on the English territory between 1455 and 1487 and fought among the members of "the house of Lancaster" and "the house of York", the two families with blood-rights to the throne.

«I shouldn't have let you hang around the Undertaker. » the mother sighed. «Introducing such a bloody play to little kids like you and Ciel, what in the world was he thinking? » She eyed her child with a grimace as she kept caressing her hair.

«He said the play is a very important clue to future, as history is bent to repeat itself. » The girl's eyes gleamed with excitement as her hands unconsciously tightened around her blanket wrinkling it. «And he said the battle of Towton was the largest battle ever fought on English soil! »

«Not just the largest but the bloodiest as well, » The demon retorted from his remote place. «Twenty eight thousand person died on that day, and most of them were Lancastrians who were slain while fleeing the battle field across the Wharfe river. Men struggling across the river were dragged down by currents and drowned. Those floundering were stepped on and pushed under water by their comrades behind them as they rushed to get away from the Yorkists. The dead began to pile up and the Lancastrians eventually fled across these_ bridges_ of bodies. The waters of the river run in a scarlet red for a whole week after that... » The demon's eyebrows met as he straightened his stance. «And that's exactly why a kiddo like you shouldn't be watching such a play. »

«War is an ugly thing and the worst type of wars is civil wars like that of the roses. You shouldn't be excited about something like this Elena, » the mother reprimanded her daughter and the latter shrank in her seat, hiding her face with the blanket.

«I'm not excited about the war mother but about the red demon Undertaker told me and Ciel about, he said that demon was born on the day of the battle of Towton from the blood of the Lancastrians and that he shall appear again and that will mark the beginning of the end. »

«The next time I meet the Undertaker I shall ask him to refrain from filling your head with his nonsense. » The mother laid the little girl on her bed again, upset visible on her face. «Now go to sleep little miss. » and she blew the candles on the nightstand off.

«Good night mother. »

«Good night. »

«Towton, The Undertaker, Elena... » The demon jumped off the bronze statue, as the cold night breeze brought his scarlet bangs to cloud his vision. «The beginning of the end, huh? »

...

10 years later, late autumn 1892, the Lionton manor:

It was just another monotonous day in the Life of Elena Lionton. Everything went on as scheduled: economy lessons, dance lessons, fencing lessons, business meetings for both the companies she's running. That's how one would see her daily life, or at least, that's how most people would see it.

«Lady Elena Evangeline Cleopatra Lionton. » The reporter, sitting across the long table from the girl in the lounge, with a half eaten slice of _la forêt noire_ and a newly filled _Earl Grey_ _tea_ cup in front of him, knocked on the pocket-sized notepad with his dip pen. « Sixteen years old but already the Marchioness of the Liontons and the head of both the Lionton gun company and the Lotus company for herbs and medicines. Allow me to ask a question here, » He said with an anticipation grin plastered on his face. «Isn't it a bit ironic for the same person to be running both these companies _at the same time_? »

Elena, with her butler Kyle standing at her right, couldn't help but smirk in response to his question. «You know dear Sir, just like everyone else, that the Lionton family has been entrusted with England's safety by the royal family _itself_ for ages now, we control all the weapons and arms that come in and out the British territory, we have always regarded this mission as both a duty and an honour to the Lionton family but my late father, Alfred Lionton, was more of a pacifist so he founded the Lotus company of medicines to help heal the wounds any weapons may cause. »

«Is this some sort of a confession that the weapons _you_ bring to England are misused? » Clayton Barclay, the reporter said with a hint of eagerness in his voice.

The Marchioness chuckled amused by his accusations. «Are you sure you should be excited about something like this Mister Barclay? I believe I said _any weapons_, didn't I? But let me make it clear, no, not in any possible way would the reason behind founding the Lotus company be the redeeming for some negligence on the Lionton's family behalf, it is a mere act of benevolence. We do our job perfectly and we hire just the right people to ensure that. What happens to the guns once we deliver them to their rightful owners in none of our business, I believe there are other people in charge of such matters. »

«Do you mean the Phantomhives? »

«Did I mention a name? » The girl asked with a frown darkening her beautiful face.

«No, my lady, » the reporter responded, shrinking in his seat, but no, he wasn't going to back down now, he was here knowing that writing an article about the Lionton family means stepping on a land mine, but that's what a reporter's life is all about, isn't it?

«Lady Lionton…are the rumours saying that your mother is still alive and hiding in Egypt true? » all the reporter's attention was now focused on the girl's facial expression anticipating some sort of anger or at least annoyance but to his surprise, the girl didn't show any emotion for what seemed like a long unbearable minute of pure silence, before a perplexing grin crept into her face.

«Dear Sir, if you have any news about my mother, I would be most thankful if you decided to share them with me, but to be frank, I, like most people, believe that my mother died a long time ago. That's so unfortunate since you won't get the scoop you came for, well now… » the young girl slowly cleaned the edges of her mouth with the white napkin, once finished the butler pulled back her chair and she stood up. «I must excuse myself, I still have a lot of matters to attend to. »

«Yes! yes! I understand! Thank you for your hospitality Marchioness Lionton and I hope my visit wasn't a nuisance to you, » The man said, as he clumsily pushed the chair away and stood up as well, fully aware that he wasn't welcome in that house any longer.

«Not at all. Kyle, see our dear guest to the exit. » the Marchioness left the room without sparing a single glance towards the said _dear_ guest.

«Right away my lady. » was the butler's response with a curt bow and his right hand placed diligently on his chest.

...

«Aren't you old enough to stop being this sensitive about anything related to your mother? » the redhead butler said as he entered the girl's room late that night, pushing a cart with a glass made tea set on it.

«Who is sensitive? »

«You obviously. »

«No, I'm not. »

«Yes, you are. »

«Now are you my butler or my father! »

«My! Of course your humble butler! » the butler said as he poured the tea in the glass cup where he previously placed a chamomile flower. «I wouldn't want to be your father any way, » he added, too softly for the girl to hear.

«Seriously?! You don't even have a mother but you always lecture me about mine! » the girl added on the spur of the moment, the pain knifing through her at the mention of that woman bolstered up her anger.

«Maybe I had one, who knows? » the butler shrugged. «But one thing I'm sure of, we demons are _alone_ from the moment we are born to the moment we die. Unlike you who had your parents then _me. _»

Elena felt a slight sting of guilt in her heart for getting carried away and blurting out those things. Kyle handed her her tea cup and she took it silently avoiding his gaze.

«Oh, don't make such a sad face Elena! » the butler said with a light chuckle. «I'm amazed at how naive you can be at times, feeling sorry for a demon? So much unlike you. »

« Shut up Kyle. » the faintly blushing girl was still feeling upset and uncomfortable and the butler decided to lighten the mood, the way that pleases him of course.

«You don't need to worry about my feelings my dear, for they are mostly, » and the demon leaned very close to the girl's face with his eyes flashing red. «hunger and lust, » he added with a smirk adorning his flawless face.

«You know why I hate those red eyes? You hide your true self behind them, I see nothing, they are terribly suffocating, » the girl said, glaring at her butler.

The demon grinned, keeping silent for a while, before to snap. «Oh yes! » he turned to pick up a silver tray laid on the cart and place it carefully on the lap of his mistress that was sitting comfortably on her bed.

«What is all of this? » the girl glanced at the pile of letters then at the letter-opener placed beside them. «I see you already opened them? » the girl lifted her head to give her butler a nonchalant look.

«Most of them were proposal letters so I took it to myself to dispose of all those _Incompetent, stupid, greedy_ men unworthy of you. »

«Aha, » was all what Elena said watching her demon enthusiastically amplify the words of insults towards the noblemen, «and, » she added with a hint of impatience.

«Well, there was also a letter from the Queen that I left untouched. »

«Her Majesty? how rare … » Elena opened the letter carefully feeling both confusion and anticipation towards what may this important piece of paper bring.

Kyle stood there looking at Elena's face and his doubts were confirmed when he saw her eyes open widely.

«_NO WAY IN HELL!_ »


	2. Business is business

**Yo! I hope this chapter won't face the same fate as the previous one, for some reason, the site won't let it appear among kuroshitsuji's new updates. **

**Any way, thanks to all those that read, favoured, followed my story, don't hesitate to share your opinion about it with me, that will be helpful! :)**

**For those who didn't read the murder arc, I made a little reference to it in this chapter, I don't think it's much confusing but for those who want to understand, either go read the manga or wait for the upcoming OVA, it's an awesome arc!**

**And as well, about the history facts mentioned in this chapter, yes, I took historical accuracy in consideration.  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The next day. At The mansion of the Greys:

The lady of the house has just left the drawing room after a short lovely chat, leaving Elena, sitting on a comfy sofa with all kinds of sweets and Earl Grey tea, alone with her butler.

«I'm so going to kill him, » the girl hissed as soon as the older woman left the room.

«No, I'm the one who is going to kill him, » hissed the butler, in turn, in a more spiteful tone.

«Aren't you supposed to calm me down at times like these? »

«Do I seem calm to you? »

At that, the door opened to reveal a yawning Charles Grey, dressed informally, with his white bangs hanging messily over his handsome face.

The girl shot up and had to put an arm in front of her butler to prevent him from taking any reckless action, for she knew, how overprotective he is towards her when it comes to such matters.

With a lot of pain, Earl Grey opened his argent eyes to look at the guest that made his mother wake him up in such a rush and uncomfortable manner, and right after he had a long night out with Charles Phipps on some errands for the Queen. To top it all, it was his only day of break from her service.

The white clad man didn't seem surprised at the sight of Elena Lionton, instead, a small grin found its way to his thin lips. «My love! How considerate of you to come wake your future husband up on his day off! »

«CHARLES GREY! » was all what the girl managed to blurt, before she grabbed the first thing that came into her hand and throw it at her well said _ future husband. _Feeling enraged when her hit missed, it was the beginning of a storm of flying objects.

The white haired young man kept dodging whatever she threw at him until he nearly got hit with a silver candelabra to_ a very sensitive spot_.

«Hey! Watch out! What kind of woman hits her husband there! You crazy?! » he first thought his protests fell on deaf ears but soon realized it was quite the other way, the girl kept targeting that _specific area_ of his body «W-Wait! Don't tell me you are doing it on purpose?! You cra- Ah! Be careful! Grrr! If only I had my sword, » claimed the proud young man while hiding behind a sofa.

All in the mean while, the butler seemed to enjoy the scene as he kept giving instructions to the girl on how to get her target «No, no, a bit lower... A bit to the left... AAAh! No! tsk, you almost got him! »

Pandemonium broke out, an enraged Elena wreaking havoc, Charles hiding behind a sofa though his sharp tongue refused to hide inside his pretty mouth that kept swearing he would slice the girl into million pieces and Kyle that enjoyed his new job, more like a radar orienting Elena's hits. After quite some time, the drained girl set on a sofa panting, trying to catch her breath.

When the noise of objects breaking stopped, the Queen's butler assumed it was safe to come out. Coming from behind the sofa, he casually dusted his clothes then sit across the table from his worn out childhood friend, looking at her, a bit amazed at her endurance but rather relieved for getting out of the mess without a scratch.

Well, he is familiar with Elena's temper tantrums and he knows just well what he did to upset her, so he was prepared for this… at least mentally.

«Was this engagement your idea? » Elena threw the letter on the table in front of Grey. He picked it up nonchalantly already aware of its contents.

«Not entirely. You see, Her Majesty decided to get you engaged to one of her trust worthy men as soon as possible, and I just happened to be there. When I saw who were the candidates, _all old and ugly nobles_, I took pity on you and stepped in. » Charles shrugged, as if he was talking of nothing of importance.

Hearing his words, Elena couldn't help an open smirk. «Oh how gentlemanly of you Grey! You make it almost sound as saving the damsel in distress! »

«Call me Charles, will you? » the man said with a grin. «And yes, I saved you and in return you almost made me lose my manhood! »

«Who said I needed to be saved? Such a matter isn't for anybody but myself to decide! Even if it is the Queen! And why in the world did she decide to get me engaged in the first place?! »

Charles looked Elena in the eyes while the usually laid back expression on his face turned into a serious one. Elena could feel the air around them get heavy «You sure are fully aware of your current position Elena. You run the biggest and most important weapons company in the country, you are even responsible of providing the British Army with guns and weapons during wars and you know who are we up against this time, don't you? »

The butler by the girl's side made an audible growl, what he feared the most became reality.

The girl responded in a reluctant voice «Egypt. »

«You being half-Egyptian and the fact of your Egyptian mother disappearing in summer 1882 right after the French-British campaign in Alexandria, and your father's murder on the same day, all aren't in your favour. People who have grudges against your family, people who want your position aren't few and I assume you are already aware of the rumours they are spreading amongst the nobles. »

«That I'm going to betray England like my mother did, » Elena hardly managed to spit out those words, for to her, they were poisonous.

«Exactly, but if you got married to one of the Queen's most reliable and trusted men, all of them will have to accept you and shut their traps once and for all. »

The girl remained silent looking at the red and black antique carpet at her feet.

The young man watched her as he leaned comfortably on the back of his sofa resting both his arms on its top «Frankly speaking, I was amazed at how much Her Majesty trusts and cares for you, I didn't expect her to make a personal move to protect you. »

Elena slewed her gaze over to the Earl «And you don't trust me? So why to bother marrying me? »

Charles couldn't help the amused grin that tugged on his face. «To me, it was never a trust matter. ever since we were kids, I thought being with you was amusing, you see, I miss the fencing duels we used to have and I must admit, never did I come across a female opponent as skilled as you. If you were to betray this country, I can't allow any other man to enjoy a death match with you, that's why I'll be the one keeping you by his side. »

Kyle was carefully listening and his eyebrow started twitching as his patience reached its limits, that, until a sudden soft laughter broke the heavy mood.

«I should have expected such a stupid reason coming from you Charles, you do never change, » Elena said with a gloved hand over her mouth concealing her delighted smile.

Charles watched her with a smile on his own face, crossing his legs and leaning his cheek into his palm _"Charles huh? I don't know how do you manage to remain this soft when you face such great pressure, "_ he muttered under his breath to the oblivious girl but her butler's sharp ears did catch it fully.

_"What soft? You should take a second look at the room around you.__"_ was what crossed the demon's mind.

After few seconds, the oblivious lady noticed her fiance's stares. «...What ? »

«You gave me the worst awakening I had in ages, you aren't expecting me to let you leave just like that, are you? »

The confusion on Elena's face only grew wider as she watched Grey stand up and walk towards the fireplace but it soon started to fade when she saw him take the decoration swords, hung on the wall above the fireplace, out of their sheaths.

«A nice match should repay me for the damage you caused and make my day better, and oh, I won't take it easy on you just because you are my fiancee. » the white Earl smirked with a hint of mischievous excitement in his eyes.

«Very well, I didn't expect you to do so, both of us know that you terribly lack manners my dear. »

Without a prior warning Charles charged at Elena who just picked up her sword. «What's the use of manners in fencing? Nothing matters but winning, » the man said with a conceited smile as he managed to scratch the girl's cheek.

Elena wiped her bloodied cheek with the back of her gloved hand and gave the young man a determined look. «Though we hold different opinions, I'm not going to make excuses, I'll fight you and win _your _way. »

«That's _my_ Elena, bring it on sweetheart. »

[...]

It didn't take long for the heated duel to end with a draw that didn't seem to please the silver eyed earl, clicking his tongue he dug his sword in a piece of sweets that was laying on the ebony table and brought it to his mouth. «Good for you I'm not in shape today. »

The frown on Grey's face grew bigger as he watched the emerald eyed butler tend to his fiancee's wound, after few seconds of intense stares, a mischievous smirk pulled up the corners of the earl's mouth as he found just the right words to vent the frustration building up inside of him. «From now on, every time you lose a duel, you'll redeem for your failure with _a kiss_…love. »

Hearing Grey's words, Elena's eyes widened and she darted them towards him, she was about to protest when her butler started dragging her out of the room in a hurry. «My lady, please come with me, you _absolutely_ need to increase the number of your swordplay training hours, _starting today!_ »

Charles watched them leave with an amused smile gracing his handsome face. «Let's play again soon _love!_ »

...

Once in the carriage, the butler's anger ceased a bit and instead, he focused all his attention on his absent-minded mistress who was watching the outside scenery.

«What do you intend to do about it now? »

His words broke her out of her trance and she turned to look at him with a puzzled look « ? » but no, rather than the confusion in her eyes it was the hint of red tainting her cheeks that caught Kyle's eyes instantly.

«What is making you blush? »

«What are you talking about? »

«You know very well you can't fool me Elena, were you blushing because that twit mentioned kissing? » Kyle posed giving Elena a pleading look. «Ah Elena! I didn't raise you to become such an easily manipulated woman, if you are that eager to try that kind of stuff, your butler ca-awww » Kyle's sentence got cut in the middle by Elena's hard kick on his leg.

«Though Charles can be annoying at times, you succeed at it a million times better, stop being such a drama queen! For heaven's sake! I would never have believed you are a demon if I didn't see it with my own eyes! »

«What's so wrong about being protective of one's prey? I don't want anything or anyone to stain my meal, I'm a picky eater you know... » the demon said in a grumbling voice.

«You! Ahhh! You don't treat me like your prey, not even like your master, look at Sebastian! Can't you see the way he treats Ciel? I don't even understand how did we end up like this. » Elena facepalmed shacking her head.

At the mention of the name Sebastian, the red head flinched and his thin lips pulled to form a large disdain grimace. «Don't compare me to that failure of a demon and a butler, although he spent a whole seven years with that brat he still understands nothing about humans, me on the other hand, watching you grow in these ten years I came to understand that human-beings are much more complicated and fascinating than what we demons may think, in order to get the perfect meal, you don't have to just satisfy your master's physical needs but also his emotional ones,_ that's_ the difference between me and that wimp. »

Elena's eyebrow twitched as she watched her butler's prideful and satisfied expression «You know Kyle... it doesn't make me feel any better to know that I'm being _physically_ and _emotionally satisfied _by a demon, on the contrary, hearing it anyone would get a very wrong idea! »

The butler brushed off her complains amused by her words. After a long lapse of silence, Kyle decided to go back to their initial subject «Tell me, what do you intend to do about your engagement to Earl Grey? »

Elena, her eyes set outside the window, responded nonchalantly. «Accept... obviously. »

At the absence of any kind of response from her butler, she finally shifted her gaze to look at him, «Isn't that the right thing to do? » She raised an inquiring eyebrow though this was more of an affirmation than a question.

«Yes... obviously, » Kyle responded stoically.

Elena then sighed and turned to look outside again. «Nevertheless, I don't intend for this engagement to last nor for a real marriage to occur, I have neither the will or the time to think about romantic relationships and I'm fully aware that Charles isn't the prince on the back of a white horse that came to rescue me, as he wants me to believe. I know he will benefit from the current situation just like I do, especially in those times, with all the anti-foreign rising fiction in Egypt. Being betrothed to a half-Egyptian woman will make it easier for him to make deals to import cotton for his newly found clothing company. Egypt is one of the world's most important producers of cotton after all. Well, that doesn't bother me, let him do as he pleases as long as he doesn't interfere with my own business. »

«Nothing less from my mistress, » the butler said with a content smile on his face.

...

Later that night, Elena was looking at her reflection on her vanity table's mirror as her butler kept brushing her long ebony hair over and over again, just like when she was little. The sound of the water drops knocking at the glass of her balcony window grew louder and louder, and the light of the few candles scattered here and there in the room seemed to be dancing at the monotonous sound.

«It seems a storm is coming. »

«Yes indeed, this rainy season will be quite the stormy one. »

«Did you check on the green house? »

«Yes of course, I made sure to lock all the doors and windows this evening. »

«Good, I can't afford to let the storm damage the rare plants and herbs. »

«Of course not my lady. »

«What's with the curt formal answers? so unlike you, what is going on in that mind of yours? »

«I was thinking about the engagement party we'll be holding next week. »

«What about it? »

«I've prepared the invitations but I'm not sure about that particular one. »

« ...Phantomhive's? »

«Yes. After the disagreement you and the Earl had, I'm not quite sure if you want him to be present. »

«It's true, three years ago I got really angry when he neglected our agreement about when and how he should get rid of Carl Woodley who was a secret weapons dealer, he used him as his scapegoat in his hit and run game with Charles regardless of the repercussion of that on my own business and reputation. »

«I assume that was just the drop that made the cup overflow, wasn't it? » The butler lowered his head to the girl's level, almost resting his chin on her shoulder as they both stared at their reflections in the mirror. «You've been holding a grudge against the Phantomhive family ever since you were six years old, haven't you? before your father's death and mother's disappearance the Phantomhives used to be your family's closest friends, you and Ciel Phantomhive were inseparable, but once your parents were gone instead of supporting the lonely child you, the Phantomhives chose to distance themselves and their son from you. »

«That's because they knew the man clad in black by my side wasn't human, they distanced themselves to protect their innocent child from the darkness the filthy me was emitting. » The girl couldn't suppress a dark smirk. «But look at him now... isn't that an irony of fate? »

A smirk played on Kyle's thin lips as he passed his ungloved hand through Elena's hair. «Yes, indeed. »

Elena's eyes traced the reflection of the Faustian contract mark on the demon's left hand in the mirror till it disappeared completely between the soft layers of her jet black hair. «Invite him. »

«Do you want to restore your previous relationship with him? »

«It's not about restoring our relationship, it would be more troublesome if he was the only one uninvited and even if I didn't invite him, Charles will. »

«As my lady wishes. » The butler finally helped the girl get into her bed then went to make sure the window was firmly closed.

«Oh and one last thing Kyle, make sure that Nina won't use a dark coloured fabric for my engagement gown, I don't want Charles and I to look like day and night standing next to each other in the party, he always wears white clothes... »

The butler chuckled. «You want to look like a good match with the twit now? »

«As if! » The girl curled and hid her blush with the drapes. «Now get lost! Good night! »

With an amused smirk, «Good night my lady. » the butler left the room.


	3. Discarded memories

**So chapter 3 for you ladies and gentlemen.**

** thanks for the fav, rev and follows. they gave me motivation to write this one and I still have lots of ideas for the upcoming ones. just wait!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The red and orange leaves fell slowly to the ground in a dancing motion at the blow of the seasonally cold wind outside the Phantomhive manor. Finny, the gardener was there sweeping energetically the falling leaves and gathering them at the center of the garden where Pluto, the guard dog of the mansion would set them on fire.

Ciel Phantomhive, the head of the Phantomhive household, watched them through his study window for a while before to go back to the paperwork that has been piling up on his desk. With a sigh he pulled the chair of his mahogany large desk and set, stretching his neck to the side a bit, he desperately tried to cease the pain that has been bugging him all day long, faintly, but constantly.

Realizing it won't stop any time soon, the Earl chose to focus on the job he had at hand instead. paperwork wasn't new to him, it rather became a part of his every day routine ever since he took over the Funtom company, but its amount kept increasing with time, in seven years, his company expanded greatly, with branches in almost every continent and offering other commodities beside toys, sweets, food and perfumes, it became one of England's most brilliant economy icons and the young Earl didn't seem to mind all the extra responsibilities and busy schedules that came along with this expansion.

No, quite the opposite... along with the watchdog missions he had to accomplish for the queen, it kept his mind busy and away from drifting to other _pointless thoughts_.

A sudden knock on the door blew off the young man's pitiful attempts of concentration.

«Come in. »

Sebastian, the head butler of the household walked in, driving the afternoon tea cart « it's time for your afternoon tea young master ».

Ciel's eye drifted from his butler to the grandfather watch above the fireplace, the needles indicated three and half. « ...yes it is. » he placed the papers in his hands at the corner of his desk reluctantly, time passed quickly without him realizing and he didn't get to finish today's share in time, sighing, he watched his butler pour him his tea.

«Today's tea is Assam with cornmeal cake of pears and blackberries. »

Ciel sipped his tea slowly as his eyes wandered around the desk and the rest of the paperwork and they ended up landing on his butler, much to Ciel's wonder, the said butler had a large grin plastered on his face, he seemed somehow..._amused._

Ciel stopped sipping his tea and looked thoroughly at his butler in discomfort. «What's so amusing ? »

«I was waiting for my Lord to finish his afternoon snack but since you asked. » Sebastian took a silver tray that was laying on the cart and placed it on the desk in front of the Earl.

«What is this? »

«It's a letter we just received... after seeing the seal on it I thought it would be best to deliver it to you without any delay. »

Ciel placed his tea cup to the side and took the letter in his hands, he didn't need a second look to know who the sender was. « …The Lionton seal. »

The grin on Sebastian's face grew wider as he spotted the perplexed look on his master's face but much to his dismay, it was too fleeting to be called a real reaction and there, it was his master's stoic expression facing him again. However, Sebastian wasn't only anticipating his master's reaction but the content of the sealed letter as well, his master didn't receive any word from the said Lionton for about three years, the relationship between the two could be depicted as a rather _delicately balanced treaty_. And his master, well, let's say, didn't do his best to maintain that balance.

Putting the letter opener on the tray again, Ciel started reading the letter, fully aware of his butler's stares that could almost pierce his head, once done reading he placed the letter back in its envelope and then on his desk. « It's an invitation... to Elena Lionton's engagement party, next week. »

The butler's eyebrow arched. «Engagement? May I ask to whom? »

«Earl Charles Grey. »

An amused smirk instantly lit up the butler's eyes. «Quite the interesting combination. »

«A smart move on Her Majesty's behalf I would rather say. »

«Indeed, the Queen must be the master mind behind all of it. Well, Since Lady Lionton went out of her way and sent you a personnel invitation. Do you plan on attending the party my Lord? »

«Isn't that obvious? As a noble I have my own social obligations, besides, restoring the relationship with the Liontons may prove to be beneficial. » Ciel rested his elbows on the desk as his chin lingered on the knuckles of his clasped hands assuming a business-like position, which Sebastian interpreted as him being reflective. «She can provide us with valuable informations for the watchdog missions as the head of the Lionton company. As for our new perfumes branch, it would be easier to purchase the rare essences and herbs from her Lotus firm than go fetch them at other side of the world, wouldn't it? »

The boy's words seemed rather meant to convince himself than to fill in his butler, Sebastian thought. the corners of his mouth turned upwards as he nodded slightly to approve of his master's opinion. «Yes, indeed, and she surely wouldn't mind as it would be equally beneficial for her since you'll resume taking care of the _little accidents_ related to her job, won't you? »

«What else to expect? we live in a world of _give and take_ after all... No one will give you something with nothing in return, it even applies on _nobles_ like us, » the young man said with a wry smirk. «Very noble like indeed... any way,» Ciel lifted his blue eye to look at his butler's red orbs. «Take care of everything related to this matter at once, do you understand Sebastian? »

The butler smiled faintly before to place his hand on his chest and bow.

«_Yes, my lord._ »

...

Sebastian took the cart and left the room, but the letter was still there, laying on the encumbered desk. Ciel's eye drifted to look at it again... _how long has it been?_ the marchioness surely is a resentful person cutting all ties with him over a small matter like the Woodley incident, that…if that was all what is there to it… nevertheless, even with what he previously told Sebastian, Ciel didn't plan to apologize or even try to restore his relationship with her -if she didn't- despite the past the two shared. He wasn't one to cherish the past to begin with...

The past... in-spite of him, Ciel still kept some vivid memories of their childhood.

The Earl stood up from his desk and went to the small round table near the hearth, there, was laying a porcelain white vase. Ciel's hand extended, his fingers started caressing the petals of the roses Sebastian places there every morning.

_Sterling Silver roses_ were Ciel's favorite.

_«Elena! wait for me! » The nearly six years old Ciel shouted as he run after the giggling little girl in the corridors of the Lionton manor._

_«No! you'll catch me! »_

_«No I won't! I don't want to! I'm just afraid of getting lost, our parents will scold us! »_

_«You are lying Ciel! » the girl barely had the time to finish those words before to yelp when the boy almost touched her in their tag running game._

_Once at a safe distance, Elena turned to mock the exhausted Ciel, the boy was of poor health after all but he could still afford a round or two of a running game, couldn't he? fired up he run at full speed again to catch up to her but he didn't expect to end up bumping into the girl's back._

_«Aw... Why in the world did you stop?! »_

_«Shhhht! » the girl hushed him before to give him a sign to take a look inside the room in front of them._

_The boy carefully took a peek inside and there, were standing a man and a woman, through their uniforms one can tell they are a maid and a butler at the Lionton manor. Ciel pushed the girl a bit to take a better look at what they were doing and the girl growled slightly._

_The maid and the butler's lips were locked, in what seemed like a long heated kiss. the boy and the girl watched them for a while before to get bored and leave._

_«Hey... Ciel... What do you think they were doing? » The barely five years old girl tugged at the young boy's top as they were walking back to their play ground._

_«Idiot! they were obviously kissing! »_

_«Kissing? but that's not kissing! mom and dad kiss me all the time! kissing is supposed to be on the cheek! »_

_«Are you a baby?! Kissing is supposed to be on the lips! but you can only kiss the one you are going to marry. »_

_«Does that mean that Carol and Paul are going to get married? »_

_«Isn't that obvious? »_

_«And does that mean that we can't kiss because you are going to marry Elizabeth? »_

_Ciel halted. Tempted to try this thing the adults seemed so eager about and not pleased with the idea of not being able to do something, he grimaced a bit before to blurt defiantly. «Of course we can! »_

_The boy got closer to the little girl as she was blinking at him with her big amber eyes and long black eyelashes._

_«D-don't look at me like that! all we have to do is to press our lips against each other! »_

_«Is that all?! »_

_«That's all! »_

_The girl clutched the boy's top and stood on her tiptoes as the boy leaned forward a bit and finally, their lips met._

_«What do you think of it? »_

_«Hm?... it felt funny, » the girl said with a shrug._

_«I don't understand why adults do stuff like these. » The boy added blushing a bit, in embarrassment. adults must be idiots and he felt like an idiot for imitating them.  
_

_«But it also felt plushy and soft! it wasn't bad! » The girl smiled at the boy as if she was trying to recomfort him.  
_

_«Hn, It wasn't bad. » The boy nodded. «Plushy and soft... _» His eyes lit up. _«L__ike the petals of Sterling Silver roses! » He added with a big smile._

_«Sterling Silver roses? »_

_«The most beautiful roses in the world! »_

Ciel's fingers stopped beckoning the snow hued roses and he scoffed as if he mocked his own self for bringing back such a far away memory and at a time like this of all times...really... He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose for a while before to go back to his study, trying to catch up with the remaining paperwork before dinner. all thought of the past disappearing between the white papers and black lines.

…

Elena was sitting on the Axminster woollen carpet, leaning her upper body on her creamy puff stool while the light cast by the red flames of the fireplace in-front of her made her lightly golden skin glow even brighter.

She was busy hand-painting a white China set when Kyle entered her room after a light knock.

«I see you are painting the China set I purchased for you the other day. » the butler smiled. «When I suggested you try painting China in your free time, I didn't expect you to grow attached to it this much. »

«I know, I myself didn't expect this to happen, I know girls my age paint China as a hobby but I didn't expect it to really be this enjoyable. »

«It appears my lady has some artistic side to her after all, I almost gave up on you when you showed pathetic results at embroidery and other womanly handicrafts. »

« Are you trying to ruin my day Kyle? »

« there isn't much left of it any way. »

« get lost..._NOW._ »

«No, No, don't get upset my dear, I was just trying to cheer you up. »

«How? by getting on my nerves? »

«No... by bringing you this. » the butler bent over his mistress as he brought out a small sealed box he was hiding behind his back.

Elena instantly straightened her stance at the sight of the unicorn icon on the box. «Is this the new Funtom perfume? »

«Yes it is. » the butler sighed at the glint of excitement in the girl's eyes while she was opening the box. «Just like a little girl... » he murmured softly but the girl seemingly heard it.

«Oh come on Kyle! You can't blame me! Sebastian's combination of notes makes the best perfumes ever.»

«I can do better you know, » the butler said with narrow eyes, not pleased with her words.

«Yeah, yeah, I know you can, » the girl said in a way that seemed more meant to brush him off than to comfort him, she looked surprised when she read the perfume's name. «Ange ou demon? » a little snicker escaped her. «Way to go Sebastian. »

«I bet he'll name their next perfume 'One hell of a demon and a butler', » Kyle added trying to imitate Sebastian's velvet smug voice.

Elena chuckled lightly at the mocking act of her butler, while spraying the perfume on her left wrist, after few seconds she brought her wrist to her nose. « hmm... The top notes are mandarin, white cumin, saffron and... » The girl's eyes suddenly softened before she closed them fully, inhaling deeply the new fragrance. «_Sterling Silver roses. _»

Kyle watched her carefully, arching a brow at the soft smile that crossed the girl's lips. «It seems you really like this new perfume. »

Elena opened her eyes abruptly and her face flushed bright pink just like a little girl caught doing something suspicious in secret.

«Ah! » The butler shouted with his eyes wide open pointing a finger at the girl. «There you go again with the weird blushing! »

«No, I'm not blushing! I'm not ! » The girl shouted her cheeks scorched with embarrassment as she started hitting her butler with her puff stool till she chased him out of the room completely.

«_Sheesh!_ what an ungrateful mistress! » The butler muttered to himself before to go proceed with the dinner preparations.

Elena set on the carpet, holding the diamond shaped perfume bottle in her hands again, she looked at it with a pained expression, caressing it with her thumb before to let out a soft sigh.

«Ciel. »

* * *

**Author note:**

About the unicorn icon, just like the rabbit for toys and and the cat for confectionery, the Funtom company has the unicorn icon for the perfumes branch, check chapter 85 of the manga for further details.

A note is a term used in perfumes industry to refer to the materials used in its formula, each substance being a single note and Oh, I borrowed Givenchy's perfume « ange ou demon » / « angel or demon » name and composition for this chapter._**  
**_


	4. Engagement day

**Chapter 4 is out! sorry for the delay but it is hard to feel motivated without knowing what you guys think of the story so far ^^"  
**

**hope you'll like this one.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Long black strands floated over the clear waters surface as the vision in Elena's eyes got blurrier by the second…disturbing thoughts passed through her mind and stirred her usually unfazed soul in a long lifeless minute before she came back to the surface gasping for air, grasping the edges of the white bathtub with shaky hands.

Today is her engagement to Charles Grey.

Charles Grey... any girl getting betrothed to the said man would be on cloud nine! he is a handsome, charming, capable and smart young man, and to top it all he comes from a distinguished noble family, his grand father, The second Earl Grey, was England's prime minister in the 1830s, that even got a tea brand named after him and now, Charles is the new Earl when he is only in his early twenties, quite the achievement any one would say...

But Elena wasn't happy. To be correct, she felt none of the two, neither happiness or sadness, she was rather feeling... _nervous_.

Elena could hear the loud pounding of her heart as if it was going to burst, putting her hands on her chest she took a deep breath trying to calm it down but instead, her stomach decided to join the ball of this physiological and emotional disorder, getting irregular painful cramps.

The girl let herself slide down to the water again as she sighed and a succession of small bubbles came out to the surface as if to express her tiredness and desperation.

«Feeling this worn out early the morning? »

The smooth voice of the red head butler reeking of dark mockery as he unfolded the big white towel, made the girl come out of the water with a large frown on her face. «Am I supposed to be all happy and bubbly? » She stepped out of the bathtub and the butler wrapped the towel around her slightly frail, but well endowed body.

«It's your engagement today, I thought every woman waited patiently for such a day, » said the butler with a smirk as he was wiping her dry.

«Stop fooling around Kyle, you know very well how I feel about this engagement... I'm amazed you're in the mood to tease your master this early in the morning! »

«When one has a master as grumpy as you it's hard to refrain from teasing him, » Kyle added with a chuckle. The girl glared at him as she slapped his hands away. the towel fell to the floor as she left the bathroom and the butler shook his head with a faint smirk as he followed her into her room.

«Because someone took a liking to the bathroom's ceiling and admired it for a whole hour we're falling behind schedule. The twit should be here any minute now to escort you to the Grey's mansion. You know you should be there before your guests arrive. »

«I know, I know, » Elena commented as her eyes contemplated the lavish lavender satin gown.

Speaking of the devil.

...

«Hnnn... Aaah... » the sound of loud feminine moans filled the ears of the young Earl as he strolled down the large corridors of the Lionton manor, trying to find his Fiancee's room. He first arched a brow not being able to understand how can people wake up early the morning, all energetic, up to do such stuff but the reason for his eyebrow twitching changed when he got closer and closer to the source of the sound.

K-Kyle... enough... I can't take it any mo- Ah~ »

Charles, who was standing at Elena's room door, felt blood freeze in his veins when he recognized the voice of his betrothed. He leaned his ear against the door, not being able to fathom the current situation. A manly voice this time fell on his ears, «How many times have we been through this? You should be used to it by now! » The young Earl's head started spinning after hearing these words come from the butler's mouth.

«But you make it harder every time! » The girl inside shouted.

«The tighter the best! that's common sense! » The butler shouted as well.

«ENOUUUUUGH! » Grey shouted in turn as he sliced the door in-front of him into million pieces in the blink of an eye, but the sight greeting him wasn't quite what he expected...

Elena in her undergarments, leaning on her vanity's table with a puzzled Kyle pulling the strings of her corset, both staring at him with wide open eyes.

_Ah... damn his wild imagination_...

Charles, stuck in place like a nail, managed to pull a shaky smile as he lifted his hand in a greeting manner. « G-Good morning... Love. »

...

A pouting Elena, a narrow eyed Kyle and Charles holding an ice bag against his puffy cheek were in the carriage heading towards Grey's mansion.

Every now and then, Charles would steal a glance at his angry fiancee, waiting hopefully for a change of mood on her part just to no avail, and somehow, he ended having a glaring contest with the butler facing him, blaming him and cursing him mentally for the situation he is in right now.

If only he could make this man disappear.

The truth is that Charles Grey never liked Elena's butler, something about him felt very eerie reminding him somewhat of the head butler of the Phantomhives. Both were perfect, very capable and with no flaws. _Almost as if they weren't human._

But something else was particularly bothersome about this one : the way he looked at his mistress. It made Charles feel uneasy... very uneasy.

...

After dismissing Kyle upon their arrival to go help the other servants with the party's preparations, Elena was offered a room to stay in and tend to her own preparations and needs till the given hour.

Elena was standing in-front of a mirror. Looking at her reflection she adjusted the choker she was wearing. Leaning her neck to the side, she made sure that it was perfectly hiding the Faustian seal on the nape of her neck, just in time, before she heard a firm knock on the door.

«Come in. »

Two women, one much older than the other, entered the room. Elena looked at them and recognized the younger one as a maid through her uniform, the older one was probably the housekeeper, Elena thought, since she was wearing a chatelaine on her waist with many keys hanging from it.

«Oh my! The young lord's fiancee is a real beauty! » blurted the younger one with a high pitched voice that surprised Elena, making her blink her eyes many times. This girl was surely an energetic one.

«Be quiet Rosette! How many times did I ask you to behave yourself in-front of our guests and she is soon to be your mistress at that!» The older one said glaring daggers at the maid who closed her eyes and shrank like a little child getting scolded, muttering some apologetic words. The older woman then looked at Elena, bowing slightly she apologized for the commotion. After formally introducing themselves, Elena learnt that Lady Grey sent the maid, Rosette, to assist her and make sure she had a comfortable stay till the ball's hour.

After Agatha Livingstone,the older one and the housekeeper just as Elena thought, left the room, Elena turned to look at the maid.

Rosette was a young plain girl, probably the same age as Elena, with orange reddish curly hair, bright green eyes and freckles scattered all over her plump cheeks and short nose. With that bright smile plastered on Rosette's face Elena couldn't help but smile back; which seemed to immensely please the young maid who was waiting for a friendly sign to start blabbering on and on non stop.

After an hour or so, the maid was done helping Elena finish her preparations for the ball.

«And so, we started calling her The LIVING stone, gosh! I can imagine her red angry face if she knew about it, » Rosette said giggling as she took few steps away from the young marchioness. «There my lady, we're done! take a good look at yourself! » and she couldn't help but squirm in satisfaction. «Awww, how gorgeous! I bet the young Lord will fall in love with you again tonight! »

Elena snickered mentally at the girl's comment. Charles falling for her? she doubted that guy could ever fall for any thing but his sword... and food of course. Brushing that thought off when a smile started tickling her lips, she took few steps backward to look at herself in the mirror carefully. The make up was quite simple: A deep red lipstick which went perfectly with her golden skin tone and a black eye-liner that emphasized her cat like eye shape.

Her long dark hair was pulled into a large bun on the back with heavy side bangs swept to the left, while curly fringes caressed her ear on the right. The bun was decorated with a bright blue butterfly barrette with two pearls dangling from it, the metallic white pearls matched those on her earrings, bracelet and the multi-rows choker necklace. Elena's eyes lowered a bit to look at the light lavender ball gown Nina made for her, the boat neckline revealed her shoulders and a part of her cleavage while the sleeves were very short allowing her ivory silk gloves to reach her mid arms. The gown's bodice was simple, laces in back and a dark lavender triangular appliqué on the front decorated with a ribbon shaped silver brooch near her cleavage. The skirt had bottom ruffles with lace ruffles over it, a front apron and a train in the back. Finally, the ivory silk slippers with glass beads made her over all look well elaborated and elegant.

Elena smiled and turned to the girl by her side. «I'll make sure madam Livingstone praises you for all the hard work and the assistance you offered me, thank you Rosette. »

«Anything for a kind and lovely lady like you! Oh! I really wish you and Sir Charles have a lifelong happy marriage! »

Elena chuckled a bit. «We're not getting married yet my dear. » then Elena's expression turned to become a more calm and serene one. Looking at the maid's eyes, Elena opened her mouth to say something then closed it again averting her gaze to the floor.

The puzzled maid tilted her head a bit. «Something the matter my lady ? »

Elena hesitated a bit before to look again at the girl. «I want you to do me a favour but it has to be done secretly, I don't want anyone to know about it, can you keep a secret? »

Rosette's eyes glimmered with excitement. «Of course! As I said, anything for you my lady! »

Elena smiled softly. «Thank you my dear. Though I know it's indecent, but since I won't be leaving my room till ball's climax. I want you to check on the guests every now and then and notify me when Lady Elizabeth Midford arrives. You know her right? »

The maid giggled. «Of course! Who doesn't? She is a social butterfly always present at every ball Lady Grey hosts. »

Elena nodded smiling. «Yes, she is. Now can you do it with no body noticing? »

«Leave it to me my lady, I'm going to check right now! »

The excited maid left the room with a big smile on her face leaving Elena alone, leaning her back on the vanity table. As soon as the door was closed, a heavy sigh escaped Elena's lips as she turned to face the mirror, leaning her weight on her left hand that was resting on the vanity, her other hand slid to press against her stomach. The amber eyed girl looked at her painful expression in the mirror. The anxious cramps were back again and Elena knew very well what was the cause of that.

«A_m I going to see you again tonight?_ » Elena muttered softly.

...

From the moment they arrived till this afternoon late hour, Kyle, the Lionton's butler, had been helping with the ball's preparation as ordered by his mistress and the star of tonight's event.

He first attended the refreshment rooms: in a high class ball, refreshments are a necessity and as nothing would be passed around the ballroom, the refreshment rooms annexed to the ballroom were a necessity as well.

Kyle prepared tea, coffee, lemonade, chocolat pot, biscuits, cakes, cracker-bonbons, trifles, jellies, blanc-mange, cold tongues, sandwiches, salted nuts and crystallized fruits and some substantial fares such as fowls, ham, tongue…etc. And since nothing upon the table would require carving, he cut them up beforehand, then held them with ribbons as proper etiquette requires.

Decorating the tables with bowls of flowers, fall leaf petals, matching coloured glass beads, some silver candelabras and several individual candlesticks, he gave orders to the other servants on how and when they should be lit.

Moving to the dressing room for gentlemen, then to the one for ladies, he made sure there was enough tickets and their duplicates to be pinned on each and every guest's article such as shawls, cloaks, hats, to prevent all confusion at their departure time. And that the ladies room had a supply of hair pins, needles and threads, pins and such trifles to assist the dear guests if needed.

And this kept on from early the morning till late the afternoon.

Charles Grey watched how the servants of his own manor, who were showing dissatisfaction this morning upon learning that the Lionton Marchioness brought only one butler to help them with the huge amount of preparations for the upcoming combined Lionton and Grey ball, run left and right, to fulfil the orders of the said butler. As much as he hated to admit it, that butler was more capable than the members of his household all together.

Charles clicked his tongue with his eyebrows unconsciously meeting as he went up the large marble stairs heading towards one particular room, he then shook his head to cast away all thoughts of the irksome red head, and instead, he focused on reminding himself of how extra-careful and polite, with his betrothed, he should be this time. He remembered Charles Phipps telling him once, how important are good manners and gentlemanly conduct to win a lady's heart. But what does he have to do with her heart? he just needed her consent for this marriage and he had it! Plus, aren't diamonds girl's best friend? Charles thought, as he slid his hand in his pocket toying with the small box inside of it. He just had to bring her jewellery and fancy clothes every now and then to earn her satisfaction, didn't he?

The silver haired man stood in-front of his fiancee's room. After a light knock on the door and a faint « Come in. » Charles entered the room, with a large smug smirk on his face, thinking of many elaborated flattery words to compliment his future wife, who surely passed several hours in-front of the mirror to look at her best for tonight's event.

Elena turned to face him and the moment his eyes fell on her, Charles felt his mind go blank... All the words that have been running through his mind vanished in an instant. He was sure that if he opened his mouth at that very moment, his usually smooth talker smart-ass self, will start stammering and stuttering like an idiot. He finally managed to keep it shut, not able to take his eyes off the girl.

Elena looked at the silent Charles for a moment before to tilt her head a bit, blinking her eyes in confusion. «Something the matter Grey? »

«Hmm... interesting... the brooch on your gown is _very_ beautiful, quite the pleasant sight. » was the first thing Charles managed to blurt, with a large smirk, once he regained his ability to shoot arrows with his tongue.

Elena innocently lowered her head to look at her brooch thinking how odd is it for the young Earl to care about such things, but it only took her one glance to realize the Earl wasn't really referring to her brooch but to _her cleavage_ instead.

Feeling her blood boil inside, Elena turned towards the vanity looking for something to throw at the said Earl, but Charles was quicker this time, he gripped both the girl's arms pinning them with his hands around her waist as he firmly pressed her back against his chest. «_Not this time sweetheart._ » but the girl kept struggling to free herself, it only made the young Earl press her tighter against him. «_My! My! What a feisty woman we've got here..._ » Charles whispered in Elena's ear with a smirk.

Feeling his warm breaths against her neck, shivers went down Elena's spine, and a dust of pink tainted her cheeks as she faintly managed to utter a grumpy, «Release me... Charles. »

Grey chuckled as he unhanded the girl, watching her shake in frustration with tainted cheeks, he thought it was a shame his fun couldn't last any longer. He didn't have much time and he had to do what he came for, didn't he ?

«Don't be mad love! it's our engagement day, you should smile! plus, I brought you a gift. » Charles winked at the puzzled girl. «It's here, in my pocket... want to see? »

* * *

***drums sound* it's finally the ball next time and there you'll get some romance and action! want more? you know how to get me back to typing! ;)**


	5. Resolve

**Chapter 5 for you ladies and gentlemen.  
**

**I planned to get it out sooner but it got delayed due to some net issues But ! to compensate for it I've got two chapters ready for you today !**

**Am I not awesome ? NYAHAHAHA *nose getting longer***

**No, seriously, thank you everyone who is reading this story, you're the ones giving me the will to keep writing! and a special thanks to WolfYuu19 and shinydragonmist for the lovely reviews ;)**

**If every thing goes smoothly, I'll publish the next chapter few hours later, it's also to celebrate Ciel's birthday so: Happy Birthday little Bocchan! how old is he now? 139 years and still awesome! XD**

**without further delay here is the chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Elena watched the young man in-front of her as his hand slid into his pocket with a puzzled look, a gift for her? from Charles? what could it be?

Charles smiled as he looked at her. «Now, now Elena! Close your eyes! »

«Close my eyes? Who will guarantee that you won't be toying with me again while I do so? » Elena said with narrow eyes glaring at Charles.

«Aaah... you have so little faith in your future husband. All right, I swear on my honour as a British Earl that I'll pull no more pranks! » Charles responded playfully.

«Your honour as an Earl? not that reassuring... » Elena commented with an arched eye brow as she closed her eyes.

Charles took Elena's left hand in his as he carefully brought the velvet small box out of his pocket, upon opening it, the diamond on the white golden ring shone beautifully to the room's bright light like a white flower that just bloomed under a full moon, _"what a pure glow",_ Charles thought as he gently slid it into Elena's ring finger.

Looking at the ring in his betrothed's finger Charles smiled, it fitted perfectly as if it was made just for her.

Elena finally opened her eyes when the man released her hand, she lifted it up to her face looking at the ring in awe, the girl just couldn't hide her admiration. «It's... beautiful... very beautiful. »

«Yes, isn't it? It's a family heirloom that has been passed from generation to generation to every first Lady in the family... _you are the next Lady Grey my love, _» Charles said looking into Elena's eyes.

The girl looked at the young man for a moment before to avert her gaze. She clenched her left hand firmly against her chest as she felt her heart get squeezed. «... The next Lady Grey? »

Charles couldn't decipher the faraway look in Elena's eyes. The more he looked at her the further she seemed to drift away from him. Slowly, an unidentifiable unpleasant feeling started taking over the young man till he couldn't think of anything any more...

The next thing Charles saw was Elena's big amber eyes staring right at his silver ones in surprise, looking down he realized that he was holding the girl's hand firmly in his as he brought her closer to him.

_What in the world is wrong with him? _Charles mentally cursed himself as he tried to hide his embarrassment. He quickly drew a large smile on his face as he brought Elena's hand up to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles he looked her in the eyes before to say. «Did you know the word "diamond" comes from the ancient Greek "_adámas_" that means "unalterable" and "unbreakable"? _Aren't these just the perfect words to describe the bond between us my love? »_

Elena smiled back looking Grey in the eye. «Oh yes, and it also means "I overpower", "I tame" and "I subdue", doesn't it?... I find it quite unfair that women are the only ones that get diamond rings in an engagement! How about I get you one too my dear? »

Charles looked at her with wide open eyes, her response took him aback. _What on earth should he do with this woman? so defiant! can't she just sit still and accept becoming his?_ He didn't know either he wanted to bite that sharp tongue or kiss that little noisy mouth of hers till she suffocates. The only thing he knew was that he should leave this room as soon as possible before he does something he regrets. He had his fair share of weird feelings and desires for today.

«Thank you for the generous offer but I must decline, » Charles said as he released the girl's hand, giving her one last grin before to head towards the door.

«I'll come pick you up later when all the guests are present, we'll have to follow the boring formalities and give them the long awaited speech to announce our engagement officially, so... _later love. _»

The door finally closed and Elena sighed letting herself fall on the bed with a small puff, lifting her hand up in the air she looked at the diamond ring in her finger for a second time.

«It's going to be a long night... »

Not long after that did the girl hear a succession of hasty small knocks on her door that made her jump to her feet with a worried expression. «Who is it? »

«It's me my lady! Rosette! »

For a brief moment Elena felt grateful that the maid wasn't a member of her own household or she would have driven her crazy with her overly energetic behaviour.

«You can come in Rosette. »

The ginger maid entered the room with a large grin adorning her face, it was enough of a sign for Elena to know that the mission was complete yet she asked with a small smile. «So my dear, did you manage to do as I told you? »

The maid nodded her head vigorously. «Of course my lady! Lady Elizabeth Midford has just arrived and Oh! She just looks so sweet in her frilly red dress! »

Elena smiled all the more. «I don't doubt it. By the way, was it lady Francis or sir Edward that came with her? I believe these two didn't let their dear little Elizabeth attend alone, did they?»

«Oh no, no, it wasn't lady Francis nor sir Edward that escorted her. It was a rather handsome young man with dark navy blue hair and a peculiar eye patch over his right eye that came with her. I don't remember seeing him in any of the balls the Greys held in the mansion before... » added the maid with an index finger on her lips as she was racking her brain in hope to find a name that would match the image of the young man she just saw.

«Is that so?... Any way, thank you again Rosette, you've been a great help for me today. I'll make sure to remember that, » Elena said to the girl with a faint smile as she walked towards the balcony's window removing the curtains aside a bit.

The maid squirmed in her place for a while, curiosity was getting the best of her and she couldn't remain silent any more. «May I ask my lady why did she want to know if lady Elizabeth came? »

Elena turned to face the ginger maid with a dry smile looking her right in the eyes. « Now, now, aren't you a little curious one? »

The maid flinched a bit, the look in Elena's eyes told her that she shouldn't have asked this question. The young age and the kindness of the girl in-front of her made her forget the difference between them, but no matter how you looked at it, she was a maid and the one facing her was a Marchioness. _she should have never forgotten that and crossed her limits._

The perplexed maid opened her mouth to apologize but Elena cut her. «It's all right. Lady Elizabeth is a good friend of mine and due to some delivery circumstances I was afraid she didn't receive her invitation letter. That's all what is there to it. » Elena turned to look at the outside scenery again as she added. «I think you should take some rest before to resume your shores at the ball, you are dismissed for now Rosette. »

«As my lady wishes, I shall take my leave now... please, don't hesitate to call for me if you needed anything, » The maid said as she kept bowing and walking backwards till she reached the door.

«All right... » Was all what the Marchioness said before the maid exited the room. Letting out a long sigh, Elena rested her forehead on the cold glass and her warm breaths instantly formed a blurry haze at the glass' contact matching the foggy scenery outside, where the lonely orange lights guided the carriages through the big garden.

The girl felt her heart sway with the dancing lights._ Never did she feel like a total mess as she does now._

Elena closed her eyes, she had to pull herself together. Now that she knew the man that made such a mess of her was here, she had to get it clear with all the mixed emotions that have been boiling inside of her all day long... she can't go out of this room like this, no, she definitely can't.

_"Now then Elena Lionton... You knew you won't be able to avoid him forever. Your day has finally come. you have to face him and never again will those blue eyes sway your heart the way they did in the past. It has been three years for heaven's sake! You are stronger and more mature now! You surely can get over such foolish feelings... You have to! You are bound by a contract to that demon and nothing must get in the way of honouring it._

_Because we are who we are, I have no right to harbour such feelings for him._

_Not a marriage, not a family, not a home, no ageing, not a calm death on a warm bed, not even heaven or hell await us._

_What does await the likes of us but eternal silence and loneliness?_

_So how can this foolish heart of mine still dream and yearn for his embrace ?_

_It can't! and it definitely won't!_"

A that, Elena opened her eyes. The window's glass didn't feel cold any more and the fog on it disappeared, just like her wavering feelings.

...

Ciel Phantomhive leaned against the wall next to his butler with a cup of fresh lemonade in his hand. After all the hell of dancing his fiancee made him go through, this refreshment was more than deserved.

Slowly sipping his drink , Ciel's eye wandered around the grand ball room: the ancient prime minister and the current one, political figures from both the House of the Lords and the House of Commons, representatives of the Church of England, famous business men, eminent scientists, talented artists, well known reporters who will surely put the ball events on the first page of every big newspapers by tomorrow morning, even aristocrats from foreign countries were present. It only showed how grand the ball was and how influential the two hosting families were, with their wide network of connections. The only important figure that was missing was the Queen, but that was to be expected since every body knew the old woman was in a never ending mourning over her late husband.

The music was glorious and beautiful. Even someone who never had an ear for music like Ciel could tell. Looking at the orchestra, the leader was none other than Johann Strauss the elder himself. The old man was said to have retired after playing at the coronation ball of Queen Victoria, the epitome of honour for any musician, yet, they managed to make him play for tonight's ball.

«Show-offs. » Ciel scoffed, as he took the last sip of his drink.

Sebastian who guessed what was his master talking about, chuckled in amusement. The young Earl wasn't cut for such grand balls... no, he wasn't.

«A show-off is better than a wallflower... at least according to the ballroom's etiquette. I can find you dance partners if you care to show us your dancing abilities you know? » A certain red head clad in an elegant black suit said, giving the two a big grin.

«Working as a floor manager now?... Kyle Lancaster, » Sebastian responded in a mocking tone as the Earl only scoffed and looked away.

«My! I never heard my name sound this ugly, I wonder why? » Kyle said, grinning with closed eyes at the Phantomhive butler.

«And never did I hear of an uglier name myself, » Sebastian answered with the same grin and closed eyes.

Ciel sighed. Even after not seeing each other for a long three years, here they start again. They will end up giving him a headache and that's the last thing he needed right now.

Right when Ciel opened his mouth to tell his butler off Kyle interrupted him. «Oh! I see the gnome gained some extra-inches in these three years! Good for you! I thought you would remain an invisible bean sprout for the rest of your life! »

«WHO IS THE GNOME AND THE INVISIBLE BEAN SPROUT? » The young Earl shouted despite himself, drawing the attention of the close by guests that started looking at him and whispering. Ciel's pale cheeks turned red with embarrassment, turning away he huffed. «This is ridiculous! Sebastian! We're getting away from here! »

Sebastian gave the red head one last scornful look before to follow his master. Kyle only grinned as he watched the two walk away.

After a string of colourful swearwords, that he kept to himself of course, Ciel finally found a calm and remote place near one of the big pillars of the ballroom. Leaning his back on it, the young man crossed his arms over his chest as he closed his eyes, seeking some rest in the middle of all the uproar and noise. But that didn't last long. The young Earl opened his eyes when the music suddenly stopped. His eye wandered among the guests for a short time before to find its way, just like everyone else's, up, on the landing of the huge marble staircase.

There, stood Earl Charles Grey, wearing a classy white dress coat, a pair of well fitting pants of the same colour and an elegant dark lavender vest. With his smooth white bangs framing his pale face, the man looked all the more regal and captivating. But that didn't prevent the woman standing next to him from initiating gasps of admiration among the guests.

Ciel knew Charles was talking, he did hear his voice but he was unable to understand what the white clad man was saying... every nerve in his brain was captivated by the woman that had her hand in Charles'. His mind was trying to match the image of his tomboyish childhood friend and the breath-taking lady he was seeing right there but they simply didn't match, _who in the world is this stranger?_

The young Earl's mind was already messed up but that didn't compare to that one moment their eyes met. Yes, although he was relatively far and in an isolated area, he was sure the woman looked at him and not at any body else. Even if it was for a brief moment, her gaze was so intense that he felt his breathing halt.

«It's amazing, what the thing they call puberty does to a human body, don't you agree my lord? » Sebastian said with an amused smirk watching his master with the corner of his eye.

«Huh? What did you say? » the, finally out of his trance master, looked enquiringly at his butler just before a wave of applauses exploded deafening the young Earl.

The grinning Sebastian responded when the applauses stopped. «Nothing of importance my lord. »

Ciel arched a brow at Sebastian's words but he decided to brush it off, turning his gaze towards the couple descending the flight of stairs as the sound of trumpets echoed in the ball room. It was the signal for the assembly to take their positions on the floor for dancing. He had to join this dance, no one was allowed to miss the first set and in any case he had to find Elizabeth, this set had to be danced with his lady in company. Ciel watched Sebastian, attending this ball as his tutor, guide Paula, his fiancee's maid and Sebastian's escort, to the dance floor and blend smoothly with the other dancing couples as his trade mark smug grin etched its way back into his face. The man with an eye patch rolled his eyes at the sight, «Talk about a show-off... » Ciel barely managed to finish his words before a lightning speed Elizabeth swooped him to the dancing floor, he didn't need to look for her after all, did he? she would always find him and this persistence and determination of hers were most probably the only things that kept her by his side for so long.

...

Elena cursed herself inwardly over and over again. What kind of an imbecile stares at another man like that when her fiance is right beside her? and in-front of every body at that? as short as it was, she hoped no one noticed. But she was rather shaken since she didn't expect that to happen, she could swear the young man's eye had a gravity of its own that drew her towards him in the middle of all that crowd. Nevertheless, she felt relieved since she managed to avert her gaze just in time before the whole thing became scandalous.

«Something the matter love? you seem distracted ever since earlier. » Charles with a suspicious arched eye brow squeezed Elena's hand lightly, while they danced, earning her full attention.

The slightly startled girl pulled a faint smile as she responded. «It's nothing, I'm just a bit tired since we've been preparing for this all day long. »

Unfortunately, Charles was the skeptical type, Elena knew that very well. He wouldn't buy her lies that easily._"__Now, why in hell does it feel like I'm having an affair when I'm not?!___"_ _Elena cried inwardly._  
_

« ...is that so? So maybe you should retire after this dance, » The young man responded.

«That would be disrespectful towards the other guests and you too can't retire now! We'll soon have to switch partners, you better show some curtesy towards the Ladies you'll be dancing with, » Elena awkwardly added trying to make the conversation focus on her partner instead of herself.

Charles didn't say a thing looking at Elena with half open eyes for a while, then suddenly, his grip on the girl's back tightened as he pulled her towards him almost crushing her body in a tight embrace as he casually lead her around the dance floor.

«Ch-Charles... I'm suffocating... » Elena managed to voice out the words with great difficulty, feeling the firm chest of the young man crush her own.

_«Don't you ever dare look at someone else... Your heart, body and soul belong to me and me alone Elena, »_ Charles intensely whispered in Elena's ear.

The young Earl didn't hear any response from his fiancee, instead, he felt her grip on his upper arm tighten as her body kept faintly trembling. upon distancing himself a bit from the girl, he looked at her face but she turned it away from him, her cheeks were tainted red as her lips quivered slightly. She seemed on the verge of bursting in tears. Charles felt his chest get tight at the sight, and unconsciously a troubled painful expression crept to his face. _Never did he mean to be violent and he usually had a good control over his emotions and actions but with her... Damn it..._

Before Charles got the chance to say any thing that would fix things the quadrille first dance ended. It was time for the waltz to take place and with it, the switch of partners. The reluctant Charles watched Elena get away of his arms almost happily.

__"_Again... whenever I try to reach out to her she gets further and further...__"_

...

Upon the twelfth dance, Elena felt the lie she told Charles earlier become reality, who was the imbecile that set such exhausting dancing rules? But well, this dance was almost over, she had to switch partners just one more time, get through the last two dances and after that it would be finally the pause for supper. No, she wasn't hungry, but never did she anticipate a meal's time as she does now.

Elena's sixth partner thanked her for the honour she bestowed upon him with the graceful dance and she bowed in return with a polite smile just like proper etiquette requires, while only one sentence echoed in her mind. "Next! Next please!"

Her next partner seemed to be in a hurry just like herself. Swiftly and without a word he took her right hand in his left one and she placed her left hand on his right upper arm as his right hand slid to her left shoulder blade, both their moves were mechanic but quite harmonious as if they had a prior agreement to get done with this as soon as possible.

Only when the last piece of music started did they finally lift their eyes to look at each other... next thing? The two immediately stiffened.

«Phantomhive! »

«Lionton! »

* * *

**Author note:**

hihihi, so how was this chapter?

wanted to point out that I'm not the imbecile who set the exhausting dancing rules! in fact, Victorian balls were more of a torture regarding this side, the ball always starts with a quadrille, a dance engaging four couples opposing each other, following the quadrille was the Waltz, the most famous type of dancing in that era though they could dance another type. A total of twenty-four dances was performed at the ball. After the fourteenth dance, the guests stopped to eat supper, a night meal, something like dinner but lighter, then they resumed the dancing. the first dance and the last dance had to be performed with the escort and usually even the dance partners were known to the Lady beforehand as the men filled some sort of dancing card to have a turn?! I just ignored that annoying detail. the dance partner was switched after two dances and it was inappropriate to dance with the same person for more than four times and blablabla...I could go on with the many rules forever. Not that pleasant after all, is it?


	6. Agonizing kindness

**Aaaaaaaaaaah only ten minutes left before Ciel's birthday is over *cries* I've been trying to update this chapter all day long, why does both the site and my PC have to be such a pain in the ass?! but good thing I didn't give up!  
**

**Minna! Chapter 6 as promised.**

**although some parts may seem weird and meaningless just bear with it for now ^^"**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_What kind of a joke is this? _

The dance was almost over but the Earl of the Phantomhives and the Marchioness of the Liontons didn't exchange a single word after their first acknowledgement of each other.

No matter how one looked at it, they felt like an odd couple: The distance between them was bigger than usual and instead of looking at each other they looked at opposite directions, their movements felt unsteady and unsynchronized and every now and then the man would step on the lady's foot and she would grimace silently, that, until the pain became unbearable.

«Your dancing abilities aren't so much lacking as they are non existent. » Elena stated with a stoic expression.

«You are too short, it's not working, » Ciel responded with a stoic expression as well.

She always mocked him for being short, was he trying to get back at her now?

Elena turned her face to look at him and Ciel looked back at her with the same unhappy expression before a grimace etched its way into his face when a sharp pain struck his right foot.

«Be grateful I'm wearing slippers instead of high heels today. »

The young man looked at her with narrow eyes as they continued dancing.

_What on earth was he thinking?_ Looking at the glaring young woman in his arms and recalling the tomboyish feisty young girl from few years ago, yeah, the two images do definitely match now. Elena Lionton changing to become a delicate lady? Not in a million years... She did always put a sweet facade in front of others and now her lady-like looks are included in that sweet image, that is all what is there to it. Ciel felt a mixture of frustration and irritation for almost getting fooled by it. In the mean while, the girl's head drifted to drown in a not very different kind of thoughts...

Elena's eyes roamed avidly over the manly figure towering over her: The Earl's frail body turned into a gracefully toned one that the sight of his silhouette alone could be a sin, a firm chest, enticingly broad shoulders, the slender neck that turned into a thick structure -although it still kept some air of gentleness about it- was towered by a strong and defined face, adorned with white porcelain features and framed perfectly with rich smooth navy blue bangs.

The current image in front of her matched more that of Vincent Phantomhive from her memories than the one of the Ciel she knew. The only difference was Ciel's eye colour that he inherited from his mother. Even with the leather eyepatch hidding one of them, Ciel's eyes drew the girl like magnets.

_The bright lights reflected by the colorful glass, the fluid whispers of the violin, the heat seeping to her body through the Earl's hand. Time seemed to stop ticking away as Elena felt herself get lost in that dream-like moment._

«Finally! » The deep voice of the Earl dissipated Elena's magical world announcing the end of the dance. Yes, she as well, was anticipating supper time but for some reason, the sigh of relief coming from the Earl along with this word irritated the girl beyond limits.

Stepping on his left foot before to go, Elena headed towards the nearest refreshment room.

«What in the world is wrong with you Lionton? » Ciel exclaimed in a mixture of pain and confusion before to follow her.

...

_What kind of luck is this?_

«What do you want to eat? » Ciel nonchalantly asked the grumpy girl. As her last dance partner he was stuck with her till supper time was up. The Ladies sit in the chairs and the gentlemen stand behind them tending to their every need. _Who set such stupid rules? _that's one of the many reasons why Ciel hated balls. It's a servant's job and not his! speaking of it... where are their butlers?

«A cup of lemonade should be fine, » Elena said cutting Ciel's string of thoughts.

«Fine, » The Earl responded before to go fetch the girl's drink.

Elena watched him till he disappeared in the crowd. _"Why are all men stupid?" _She thought to herself as she absent-mindedly turned the ring in her finger right and left.

«Look look at Madam Addington's hair ornament! »

Elena unintentionally turned her head towards the source of the rather high pitched voice.

«Goodness! it's huge! but that's to be expected, she needs it to divert people's attention from her bad quality hair. »

Elena watched the two ladies sitting next her annoyingly, as they kept bad mouthing the woman sitting on the other side of the room.

Looking at her, Elena had to agree that her head-dress was abnormally big but the girl's eyes were rather caught by the necklace she was wearing, a beautiful golden necklace embedded with red gems. From that distance, it was hard for the Marchioness to tell what kind of gems were they? rubies? No, no, their glow was less bright than that of the lustrous rubies. Elena could think of many other red gems: spinel? garnet? andesine? tourmaline? zircon? but nothing fitted the dull red of the gems on the woman's necklace. Red coral! was the only suitable thing Elena could think of before the voices near her got higher again recatching her attention.

«Look at Miss Prescott, doesn't her waistline look thinner? »

«Didn't you hear? The ladies were lately saying that she removed one of her ribs to look this way, apparently her fiance had a Mistress that had a pretty and thin figure and she got jealous. »

«My! Poor little thing! »

Elena shuddered in her seat. What kind of horror stories are these two chit-chat old hags telling each other? Elizabeth's girly boring stories weren't half bad compared to these after all.

«Don't tell me you changed your mind! »

«Huh? » Elena lifted her head at the sound of the Phantomhive Earl voice and there he stood, extending a cup of fresh lemonade to her.

«I said even if you changed your mind, I'm not bringing you something else, » Ciel said with a sour expression.

«No, no, I didn't. Thank you. » Elena gave the young man a forced smile as she took the glass from his hand.

The Earl only looked away as he leaned against the wall behind them, taking a bite of the cake he brought himself.

«I see you still have a sweet-tooth. »

«I never had a sweet-tooth. »

Elena's eye brow twitched but she fought to keep her calm.

«How are your feet? » Ciel asked with a faint voice.

«Swollen... obviously, » Elena responded in a sulky one.

«I'm going to get you some ice so stop pouting. »

«There is no need for that, » Elena said as she hastily caught the hand of the Earl who already started walking away. «...and I'm not pouting, » she added as she gradually loosened her grip on the man's hand.

«If you say so; » was all what the young man said as he returned to lean on the wall behind her, finishing his sweet.

Elena, with her hand back in her lap, continued sipping her drink silently.

_The air between them felt uncomfortable, very uncomfortable. _

«Did you have to resent me that much over such a small matter? » The Earl suddenly said as he continued casually looking at the crowd with his arms crossed over his chest.

«It was small to you, not to me. »

«That's a lame excuse, » He commented with a scoff.

«Are you looking for a fight Phantomhive? » The Marchioness said losing her patience and placing her unfinished drink on the tray of a passing maid.

«No, » responded the young man. A tense silence reigned over the two for a while before the Earl broke it. «Who was taking care of your job's after math for these three years? »

«Why do you care? » The girl asked nonchalantly.

«Just asking. It doesn't matter if you don't want to answer. »

«Well, let me tell you that the world doesn't revolve around you Phantomhive! I have other people to rely on! »

«Rely on? » The young man pointed out in a mocking tone. «Finally admitting that you were relying on me? »

The girl bit her bottom lip as she clenched her hands into fists in her lap before to turn back a bit, lifting her head to glare at the young man. «As if I would do that! » she said with a huff.

Without moving his head, Ciel lowered his eyes to look at the young woman, her cheeks were flaming red, undoubtedly in embarrassment. Although she denies it, Elena always relied on him ever since they were little children, she was such a cry baby but ever since that sinister accident, never did he see her cry again.

Ciel's lid was slowly put down before he opened his eye again and this time his gaze was settled on the chatting and eating crowd near the food tables.

Elena detached her eyes from the young man's face before to straighten herself in her seat, facing the crowd again.

«Where is your butler? Didn't he come with you? » Elena finally asked.

«He did. I don't know where he is now. Where is yours? »

«I don't know either, » Elena responded before a small frown was traced on her face. «This can't be good. You know these two have no affinity for each other, they start a fight every time they meet. »

Ciel sighed. «They were about to start one earlier. »

Elena rolled her eyes before to clutch the side of her dress intending to stand up. «I'll go look for them. »

Ciel's hand rested gently on her shoulder getting her back to her seat. «Just sit still, I'll look for them. »

Elena watched Ciel walk away a bit confused. _Why was he kind to her? _before it clicked... _was he feeling guilty over her swollen feet? _at that thought, a small smile graced the girl's lips.

...

Few minutes earlier :

A maid carrying a tray with many empty and half-filled cups on it was heading towards the kitchen before a black clad man stopped her on her track.

«May I take this? » The man said pointing at one of the cups while giving the maid one charming smile and her furious blush was a dead give away that he could do as he pleases.

With a smooth _"Thank you" _whisper the man continued his way to one of the refreshment rooms. Leaning his back on the wall near one of the large windows, the handsome man looked outside at the dimly lit big garden before to turn to look down at the glass in his hand. He stirred the no longer fresh lemonade for a while, as his eyes traced the deep red lipstick mark staining the edge of the glass before he finally brought the cup to his lips, closing gently his eyelids as he slowly sipped the drink.

«My, my, what a pathetic sight... » A smirking Sebastian stated as he walked towards the silent corner Kyle was taking refuge in.

«You think so? » Kyle chuckled lightly as he wiped the traces of red lingering on his lips with his thumb.

«Your lust was pathetically showing in your eyes and now through your actions? » Sebastian smirked. «Why don't you just make her yours? »

Kyle smirked back with a huff. «You're the one to talk, your hunger is so pitiful to watch, why don't you just devour the little brat? »

Sebastian looked at Kyle with his eyes half open. «It's Earl Ciel Phantomhive for you. The likes of me have aesthetics and ethics that bind us to respect our contracts but that shouldn't be a problem for a mongrel like you now, should it? »

Kyle's eyes instantly narrowed but before he got the chance to open his mouth, a sound of someone clearing his throat near them made him turn.

Looking at the source of the sound, Kyle saw a relatively tall...woman? clad in a vivid red ball gown, with long dark red hair, red framed glasses with a neck chain containing white skulls and behind them hid yellowish green sharp eyes. The rest of her features was hidden behind a large red fan.

«Two handsome men wasting their time as wallflowers? How about keeping company to a lonely lovely Lady? » The red clad woman asked the two facing her as she fluttered her long eyelashes seductively.

Both men stared at her with arched brows as if she just blurted some kind of blasphemy before Kyle asked. «May I ask first what kind of perfume my lady is wearing? »

«Because it stinks... Grell Sutcliff, » Sebastian continued.

«Ah! So cruel and unmerciful that it makes my maiden's heart pound wildly! » The ginger head said as he snapped shut his fan, revealing shark-like teeth glittering in a large smile. «Oh Bassy! Kelly! it's so nice to see you again! »

Chills went down the two butlers' spines as Kyle snapped. «How many times did I tell you to stop calling me by a woman's name you blockhead! »

«Oh-Ah! I just love it when you snap like this! The wounds of love your fiery passion inflicted on me last time are still hammered in, not only my heart but my whole body, in a beautiful tyrannical red! please! shower me with more! »

Kyle's eyebrow twitched as he was fighting back his disgust and anger. Sebastian watched with a nonchalant look. «You know he is a hardcore masochist, it's no use treating him like a normal person, just stay away from him. »

«Bassy! Oh my Bassy! Such a devastating ice king you are! » The ginger head squirmed in admiration.

Kyle took a deep breath before to open his mouth. «I don't believe we sent you an invitation. What brings you here? »

«That was a huge mistake! what kind of balls would this be without a flamboyant heroine? »

«You mean you intended to turn this ball into a horror scene by traumatizing the guests with the sight of an ugly transvestite? » Kyle said as he looked at the whispering crowd looking at the ginger head in fear and suspicion.

«That, leaving aside the unbearable stench that has been filling the air since earlier, » Sebastian added.

Grell squirmed in his place with an almost weepy voice. «But I'm specially wearing one of the perfumes you made Bassy! » When Sebastian just ignored him, the grim reaper straightened his stance before to add in a more masculine tone. «I wish I had the time to dance with you my dear but I'm here for a job and it's soon time for me to go. »

«A job? » Both demons asked at the same time.

«Does it involve my Mistress? » Kyle said as he drew his face near Grell's with a scary expression.

The ginger head drew back a bit in fear. «N-No. »

«Then does it involve my Master? » Sebastian asked with the same glare and the grim reaper drew back even further.

«N-No. »

«Good. » The butlers said in unison as they grinned with closed eyes.

The next thing the red riff-raff felt was a succession of two painful punches to his stomach before he fell in the arms of the emerald eyed demon.

The crowd near the two men started making a fuss after seeing the red lady fall so Sebastian looked at them with a reassuring smile. «There is no need to worry ladies and gentlemen, she just fainted, we'll take her out to have some fresh air. »

...

Dragging the red head through the empty corridors towards the rear exit, the two demons just ignored his pitiful cries. «A-ah ayayay! Not the hair! Not the hair Kelly! Where are you taking me? It's cold and raining outside Bassy! »

Still walking, Kyle looked at Sebastian with a smirk. «By the way, while we throw this garbage outside, why don't we take advantage of our masters absence and settle things between us once and for all? »

«Settle things between us? » Sebastian's eyebrow arched.

Kyle didn't say a word, he just grinned at his opponent as he brought out a set of golden knives of his vest's pocket showing them briefly to the scarlet eyed demon.

Sebastian's thin lips pulled into an amused smirk. «Are you that eager to silence me? Afraid that I will tell your mistress about your little secret? Fine, I'd be more than delighted to make a faker like you disappear. »

«Glad we have an agreement, » Kyle added with an approving smile.

«What about me? » Grell suddenly asked.

«You, you'll just disappear and never set a foot inside this manor again, » Kyle said as he threw the ginger head in a pool of mud by the door's step when they finally made it outside.

«My beautiful gown! It's all ruined now! » Grell cried out before to dart his face toward the demons with a flirtatious smirk. «Or do you find me more attractive this way? »

Sebastian stepped on the grim reaper's face before to continue his way deep in the garden with the other demon.

_«Too bad I won't be able to watch your crimson play... Cinderella is taking her leave now! »_

...

Back to the current time :

The Phantomhive Earl has just took his leave and Elena was left alone in the noisy refreshment room, looking at the antique big clock near the balcony, Elena sighed. Supper time was almost over, there, she'll have to go through another hell of dancing and to top it all, her last dance partner has to be none other than Charles Grey, her fiance. He was the last person Elena wanted to see for now.

Speaking of dancing, _"It would be better to tend to these swollen feet before the dance starts,"_ Elena thought to herself. The Marchioness left her comfortable seat, having to make small chats here and there whenever someone recognized her, the young woman tried her best to keep a low profile as she made her way to the open buffet's tables. Finally there, Elena's eyes roamed over the dishes, _there has to be some ice some where, right ?_

«What are you looking for? » A hoarse voice fell on Elena's ear.

«Phipps! You startled me! » Elena stated with big eyes blinking at the silver haired tall man.

«I'm sorry, » the man responded calmly.

«It's all right, » The marchioness said before a soft smile graced her lips. «How are you doing? and I don't see your chicken? although I made sure to include her in the invitation I sent you... I know you two are just inseparable, » the young woman added with a light chuckle.

«I don't bring her with me to social occasions, » Phipps added in a serious tone that gave the Marchioness the urge to laugh. _Ah, this man, ever since they were little he took every joke seriously._

«I see, » Elena replied with a small stifled laughter.

«Congratulations... on your and Grey's engagement, » Phipps added looking at the Marchioness.

«You know it was just arranged by Her Majesty and we simply agreed, there is nothing really worth celebrating, » Elena said in a low voice as she grabbed a cup of water and drank it in one go.

Phipps watched her silently for a while. «Even if it's merely an arrangement. Knowing Grey, I can't think of a better partner that suits him. »

Elena had her fist up infront of her mouth as a genuine laughter escaped her. «This is the first time I heard a joke coming from you Phipps. »

when she finally stopped laughing, Elena lifted her gaze to look at Phipps and much to her surprise his usually apathetic eyes held a deep perplexing emotion, his lips finally parted. «Although he may act arrogant and eccentric at times. Grey still has his own insecurities and worries, he needs someone to help him get rid of them and mature. » The man posed a bit before to add. «Even a marriage that starts as an arranged one can end up becoming full of passion. »

Elena unable to blink an eye, looked at the man standing in-front of her in puzzlement... "_What is he trying to imply?" _for one reason or another, her mind seemed unable to find an answer.

The girl was lost in deep thoughts, that, until the corner of her eye caught a familiar silhouette. Elena turned her head, through the open door of the room and across the large hall she could see Ciel Phantomhive, looking outside eagerly through the hall's wide window, the boy slammed his fist against the glass before to rush towards the corridors leading to the back exit of the mansion.

At that sight, Elena clenched the sides of her dress up in her fists, giving Phipps one pleading look. «Excuse me Phipps! I've got to go! » before to rush outside the room much to Phipps surprise as he only got to nod in agreement.

...

«Phantomhive! » The Marchioness called to the Earl as she was trying in vain to catch up to him.

The young man stopped in his track at the sound of the familiar voice. «What are you doing here Lionton! »

«I saw you leave in a hurry so I followed you! what's going on? » Elena said out of breath as she finally caught up to the Earl.

«The two foolish butlers are fighting in the back garden and it can't end up in a good way. I'm going to stop the, » Ciel said before to open the large back door facing them. at that, a gust of cold wind mixed with chilling water droplets hit the two and Elena yelped.

«Damn! » the Earl cursed as he sheltered his face with his arm still heading outside.

«I'm coming with you! » Elena shouted as she stepped outside right after him.

«You fool! you can't! Go back inside! » Ciel shouted as well through the raging storm.

«But! » before Elena got the time to finish her sentence a whirl of Ciel's citrus scent hit her to the face. The Earl has thrown his dress coat over her head.

«The press will be taking your photos at the end of the last dance, you can't ruin your appearance now or you'll become tomorrow news' laughing stock! Can't you listen for once and go back inside! » at that, the soaking-wet Ciel left running.

Stuck in place, watching him get further, Elena felt her heart give one violent pound against her chest as if it was trying to follow the man. Her shaking grip tightened on the piece of cloth covering her head and falling on her shoulders.

_«I'm trying so hard... so hard... don't treat me this kind Ciel. »_


	7. A murder in an empty guestroom

**APOLOGIZE...I do sincerely apologize for the horrible terrible unforgivable delay in update my dear readers! it took me enormous efforts to get over the writer's block I was in, although I tried to write almost EVERY DAY for some unknown reason I couldn't though the thoughts and the story were there all clear in my mind, this was one stressful experience T^T but don't worry I managed to write few chaps now and I'll update them regularly (well, if people are still interested in reading what I write ^^" )**

**Sorry for the wait and Thanks for your faith! Chapter 7 now! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kuroshitsuji characters, the OCs are mine, they are mostly fictional characters though some are real. any resemblance of the murder case in this story to real incidents is a mere coincidence as I totally made it up.  
**

* * *

«Sebastian! Stop it right now! That's an order! »

The loud shout of Ciel Phantomhive was carried to the ears of the two fighting demons by the howling wind. One last spark flew into the darkness of that night at the clash of the metallic knives.

Though the heavy rain was whipping his soft skin mercilessly, the young Earl kept his head up looking straight ahead as the butler of the Liontons passed him by going back to the mansion, his own butler came to kneel obediently at his feet. Once the red head was out of sight, Ciel looked at his butler eyes full of anger. «What the hell were you thinking, doing as it pleases you Sebastian?! »

The remorseful Phantomhive butler was about to open his mouth when a loud thunder roar followed by a horrendous scream pierced the ears of the two.

«It came from inside the manor! » Ciel shouted as he rushed back to the mansion.

Stepping inside, he barely gave himself the time to catch his hectic breath before to raise his head looking around him: Everything seemed surprisingly normal, the masses that gathered in the hall after that frightening scream were chattering while calmly going back to the ballroom.

«Yes, my lady, it was only one of the maids that got afraid of thunder and nothing more. We deeply apologise for disturbing you. » Ciel heard one of the floor managers tell a lady near by.

_"That horrid blood freezing scream? A maid afraid of thunder? That is all?!" _Ciel's eyebrow twitched._"This is just absurd!"_

«And now I can't go back to the ballroom soaked like this either, just perfect, » He muttered as he ran his hand through his wet hair in frustration.

The young Earl was about to take his leave when his eyes caught a glimpse of the Lionton's Marchioness before she disappeared in one of the hallways with Charles Grey and her butler. Although it was for a brief moment, The Earl couldn't have missed the disturbed expression on the girl's face and without a second thought, he followed the trio.

_"There is definitely something suspicious about all of this."_

...

«Dear Lord! » The soft yelp of Elena made the Earl step inside the room the three just entered without a second thought. The Earl's presence was surely unexpected but the most unexpected thing was the sight greeting the four: A middle aged woman was flatly lying -face down, on the floor by the bed's foot, her hands firmly clutching the sheets that apparently fell to the floor with her. The room's balcony was wide open despite the storm raging outside and on the other side stood madam Livingstone, the housekeeper, vainly trying to silence an excessively weeping maid.

Without a word Charles knelt beside the woman before to turn her on her back... the front sight was even more horrid: the woman's lips, fingertips and visible skin parts turned all a deep shade of bluish purple, pain and horror were sorely engraved in her wide-open lifeless eyes. The poor woman must have experienced a terrible death.

_"So this is the job the grim-reaper was talking about." _thought the Liontons butler turning his head to look at his mistress that stood by his side, he didn't expect to find her gaping like that at the blue corpse. _"This isn't the first time for her to see such a horrifying scene... so why?" _

«What is it my Lady? » The butler said as his hand gently rested on her shoulder bringing her out of her trance.

«Huh? It's... nothing. I just realised I saw this woman earlier in the refreshment room. »

Finally the voice of Earl Grey came out through gritted teeth. «One of the guests is dead... in _My _mansion. »

_"So it only matters when it happens in your mansion, what about the fuss you caused in mine three years ago? Call it Karma Earl Grey." _Ciel thought to himself a ghost of a mocking smile shadowing his lips.

The atmosphere reigning in the room was already heavy but the comment of Earl Grey made it even heavier. Elena knelt by her fiance's side, picking up the hand of the deceased she lightly pressed two fingers just below the woman's wrist creases at the base of her thumb checking her pulse, only to be convinced this woman with the peculiar hair ornament was hopelessly dead. She proceeded to check the dead woman's neck and knuckles flexibility, passing her hand gently over the woman's face closing her eyes in the process. The Marchioness finally looked at the rest. «Would you gentlemen mind looking at the other side? I need to check her body for any possible injuries or fractures. »

Charles stood up to join the side of the red head and the Phantomhive Earl that both turned to face the wall. It didn't take long for the voice of the Marchioness to come out announcing the end of her examination. «Based on her state, the cause for death is without a doubt a respiratory failure, most probably due to _poisoning._ Her body temperature is still that of a living person and none of her muscles lost its flexibility yet so I'm sure the death occurred in less than an hour. The poison wasn't introduced to her body by mouth since there is no sign of vomiting or an affection of the digestive tract whatsoever. Nor there is a trace of a needle's prick so the only logical explanation would be that she inhaled the poison somehow.» noted the girl with a big frown. Why did a murder have to accure on her engagement party? Good thing she didn't believe in bad omens.

The silver haired man was attentively listening to his betrothed's words though his mind drifted to another kind of thoughts. _"Is she some kind of an expert? Just how many corpses did this woman see to be totally unfazed like this?"_

The wonder showing on the young man's face at his betrothed's behaviour towards the whole situation caught the attention of the red butler. Kyle smirked knowing exactly what was going on the Earl's mind. «She wouldn't be able to manage _alone_ two of the country's most successful companies if she couldn't handle this much, » The butler muttered leaning slightly to Grey's side.

Charles annoyed by the sardonic comment of the red head responded in a lofty tone. «Nothing less to be expected of who is to be the wife of an Earl Grey. »

Looking at the young man out of the corner of his eye, Kyle snorted faintly as he straightened his stance.

The three men turned to face the murder scene again.

«From the looks of it it's a murder and not an act of suicide, now, how and why was she murdered? but before everything else, who is this woman? » The voice of the Phantomhive Earl was finally heard reminding the room occupants of his presence.

«Right, » Elena said as she lifted her head to look at the young man. «Maybe when we figure out her identity we'll find a clue to why she was murdered. »

«If you allow me to speak I think I know who this woman is, » Madam Livingstone said in a hesitant tone.

«Well speak! what are you waiting for? » Earl Grey said, irritation seeping through his voice.

«S-She is lady Joséphine Addington the spouse of Lord James Addington. »

The eyes of the blue haired Earl widened. «James Addington? One of the four Lords of Appeal in Ordinary? »

The old woman nodded her head.

«As far as I know, the spouse of Sir James Addington comes from a noble French family, her maiden name should be Joséphine le Barbier de Blignières, the only relative left to Monsieur Ernest de Blignières who occupied the position of Minister of public works during the dual control over Egypt, » The butler said, lips pursed.

«De Blignières! » Elena shouted in despair as she facepalmed. «We're in troubles bigger than what we thought, if this turns out to be some kind of settlement of scores between one of our countrymen and Monsieur de Blignières this may evolve into a serious political issue. »

«That would be no surprise since the man made himself many enemies in England after convincing the French authorities to decline aiding us at the military campaign we lead on Alexandria, » Charles Grey added. «Whatever the reason, to dare make such a scene at the house of the Greys and disgrace us, I'll tear apart the culprit before he gets the chance to make any excuses. »

The room sunk in a dark smothering silence until a loud crack of thunder made the occupants jolt as if to remind them they needed to do something about the crappy situation they were in.

«Sire Grey, should I go inform his Lordship your grandfather and Lady Grey of the current state of matters? » Madam Livingstone's voice came out weak and hesitant.

« ...Tell my grandfather? » The Grey Earl said, one eyebrow up and curved glaring at the old woman. «You think I can't take care of matters as they are by myself? » He added tilting his head to the side a bit, at that very moment, looking Medusa's head right in the eyes would have been more merciful than looking at Charles's.

«I-I... d-didn...t... » The old Livingstone stammered repeatedly. she wasn't at fault, she had to ask what had to be asked but she unfortunately hit the arrogant Earl's nerve. The maid by the old woman's side had her heart at her mouth. At times like these, she'd rather be in a far away place working her butt out in some rural field instead of being at the renowned mansion of the Greys.

The other occupants of the room were watching the scene. Kyle stood there unamused but nevertheless he kept his cool, by his side Phantomhive Earl had both his hands clenched into fists... _be it some sense of justice? sympathy towards a servant? or simply the way a gentleman would react when an old lady is mistreated? _The red head couldn't tell what was making the young Phantomhive boil up inside but for sure, he isn't that nonchalant and cold of a person as he appears to be. At the thought, Kyle smirked while his eyes landed on his mistress not far across the room, his smirk turned into a stifled laughter, her face was showing the same expression he just saw on the young man's. _"These two, although they take great pride in their acting skills and ability to manipulate others they are pathetically unable to suppress their feelings in situations like these... arrogant kids." _Kyle thought to himself as he closed his eyes, the ghost of a mocking smile showing on his lips.

Her patience reaching its limits, Elena took a deep breath as she stood up, taking unwavering steps towards her fiance, earning the attention of her room companions. Charles, puzzled like every one else, couldn't take his eyes off her narrow ones glaring directly at his then out of the blue, he felt a hot tickling sensation spread through his face, the girl grabbed both his cheeks pulling his face closer to her own. «Stop acting like a frantic pathetic spoilt kid! We're all under pressure here but you're making things worse scaring your servants! »

Charles was too surprised to be able to say or do anything, all the others in the room were watching with wide eyes.

By the door step, stood another silver haired man watching the scene with observing eyes. _"The Grey I know wouldn't be contented with just staring at times like these, is he already changing?" _The man thought as he took few steps inside the room. «Can someone tell me what is going on here? » He voiced out calmly.

«Phipps! » Grey said as Elena released him. The younger Charles was a bit startled by his counterpart's presence, was it because he probably witnessed the scene from just now or because another person will know about the murder now but, if it's Phipps it should be okay, right?

Charles Grey with a sore grimace rubbed his itchy cheeks, looking at Phipps that was taking a closer look at the dead body. «As you can see, we've got a beautiful blue corpse chilling out here aside from that, we know _DAMN_ nothing! »

Phipps made no comment, the situation was dire indeed, he knew better than to ask Grey to call for Scotland Yard to take care of it, no rather, as the Queen's private secretarial officers and butlers the double Charles held the pride of dealing with such matters on their own. Even if Grey tends to exaggerate at times, Phipps couldn't help but understand.

«I came to call you as your grandfather and mother were looking for you and Elena, » Phipps said looking at the latter who instantly furrowed her eyebrows. The young Earl barely opened his mouth when Phipps added. «I know, you won't go even if I said that the rest of us will take care of it. »

Charles Grey only let out a faint playful snort as a small smile graced his lips, _was there anybody in this world that understood him better than Charles Phipps?_ Now, down to work, looking at the old housekeeper he wore a serious look. «Madam, I'll entrust you with the task of keeping the previous Earl Grey and the Lady of the house busy while we take care of things here. » but at the sight of the vexed expression on the woman's face begging him to spare her the burdening chore, Charles pulled off a cheerful smile. «Please madam! Don't make such a face! I wouldn't be sending you if I doubted your capability of doing it. You are the head servant of the Grey's household after all. » the words worked magic on the elderly lady, she instantly bowed her head all hesitation wiped off her face.

Elena was intensely staring at her fiance._" This man... it takes him only few words to wrap people around his little finger. As much as his servants fear him they trust and follow him. Don't know if this performance of his is worth despise or admiration."_

«Oh and Madam! If any body asks about the deceased tell them she felt unwell and excused herself, » Charles added with a grin not fazed the bit by the lie he just told. The elderly woman, looked at him with wide eyes at first but that soon turned into a soft smile as she closed her eyes nodding her head slightly before to exit the room.

«M-May I take my leave as well my lord? »

Every one turned to look at the maid with the puffy pleading eyes. Charles sighed. «You're the one who discovered the corpse, right? »

The maid nodded faintly.

«Tell all that you know, » The Earl commanded her.

«M-My lord... I-I don't know much, I came here by mere chance and when I walked in, the lady was already lying on the floor as you found her. »

«That doesn't help much, » Elena said, lips pursed in disappointment.

«What I find weird is for a guest to be here in the first place, she couldn't have possibly came here on her own, plus, there is this strong smell of alcohol on her gown, » Kyle noted, raising an eyebrow.

«Alcohol? I smell nothing. » Earl Grey doubtfully looked at the red butler.

«Neither do I but if Kyle says so, it must be true, » Elena said, as she inspected again the upper part of the deceased's gown. «Indeed, it's still faintly wet. »

_"If Kyle says so, it must be true? the hell is that?!" _Charles Grey's eyes narrowed as he swallowed the bitter taste nagging at the back of his throat.

«I remembered something! » The maid jumped slightly as her eyes lit up. «Earlier I heard the other servants talk about a maid that spilled a cup of wine on one of the ladies' gown! »

«That explains the smell of alcohol and why she is here, that maid must have been the one that brought her here to change, » Phipps pointed out.

_"Yes, that must be it but..." _ Elena's eyes rested on the lady's empty neck that was occupied by the peculiar necklace earlier.

«It does, but funny thing I'm sure I instructed all servants earlier if anything of the sort were to happen to take the guest to the lady's changing room and not the guests rooms. » The redhead's voice sent the other room occupants into an uncomfortable silence state again.

_An anxious Charles Grey displeased with the idea of one of his servants being behind all of this. A concerned Charles Phipps staring at his partner. A smirking Kyle balancing the benefits and disadvantages of such occurrence. A troubled Elena lost in her own thoughts and Ciel... for a while now the Earl's mind has been occupied by just one question: "Where on earth did Sebastian go?!"_

«By any chance, was that maid's name Rosette? » Elena's voice broke out as her intense amber eyes met the maid's puffy ones.

«Now I wonder how did my lady make such an assumption? » Thunder struck loudly illuminating the surroundings of the smirking butler standing in the balcony with an unconscious woman in his arms.

«Sebastian! »

* * *

**Author's note:**

need to point out few things:

"Lord Of Appeal In Ordinary" commonly known as the "Law Lords" was a noble and very important status equivalent to a "Justice (judge) of the Supreme Court of the United Kingdom" nowadays and very few people held such status back then.

"Ernest le Barbier de Blignières" is a real French politician who held the position of minister of public works during the French/British occupation of Egypt (well, due to financial issues and debts Egypt lost its autonomy between 1878 and 1956) while Rivers Wilson from the British side became minister of finance, these two and their countries held the real power though the Egyptian royal family was still put on the facade.

Oh and just to make things easier for you guys, usually any lines written in Italics and between " ... " are an internal monologue (inner thoughts).


	8. Abrus Precatorius

**wanted updates? Chapter 8 for you.  
**

**Special thanks to : Emmanuel Park, lyanna, kurolovi, S-Lioness, and all those who favored, followed this story. You guys are my motivation T^T**

**I apologize for all the grammatical/spelling mistakes in the previous chapters and the ones to come ^^" no matter how many times I reread they are always there...somehow =_=  
**

_**DISCLAIMER ****:**_** I don't claim the medical facts mentioned in this story are 100% accurate but they are true enough.**

_**PS**_** : make sure to read the Author note at the end of the chap !**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

«Sebastian! »

Ciel gazed in utter surprise at his soaking wet butler entering the room with an unconscious maid in his arms.

«My deepest apologies my lord for leaving your side without prior notice, » Sebastian said as he carefully placed the woman on the bed.

Elena's face paled when she recognized the maid. She immediately hurried to her side, took her hand and inspected her pulse... it was faint, very faint, but it was there, the loud jolly Rosette was still alive.

Grey couldn't be more confused watching the late happenings, his patience reaching its limits with the laconic incomprehensible conversation going on between the Phantomhive butler and his fiancee, whose eyes became more clouded by the second.

«My, my... things turned out worse than what I expected. » The redhead, standing by his side, muttered lazily stroking his chin in a way that irritated the white clad Earl adding to his misery.

«CARE TO EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON? » Charles snapped looking at the two by the bed's side.

Sebastian looked at the white clad men and his master. «Pardon my impudence my lords, it's just that I had few things to make sure of first, but now, allow me to tell all that I came to know, » he said, holding his master's gaze for the last part.

Ciel gave a curt nod. Grey wasn't the only one struggling with confusion after all.

«Just as the Marchioness predicted, lady Addington died of poisoning. To be precise, poisoned with this. » Out of his vest's inner pocket, Sebastian brought the necklace the deceased woman was wearing earlier during the ball, carefully wrapped in a plastic bag.

«A necklace?! » Ciel asked.

«Not any necklace, » Kyle said as he walked to the Phantomhive butler, inspecting the necklace closely before an amused disbelief smile pulled his thin lips widely.

«What does that mean? » Even Phipps had curiosity eating up at him.

«Abrus Precatorius, » Kyle said taking out one of the red gems embedded in the necklace.

«Are you sure you can take that out? » Sebastian displeased, looked at the red butler with an arched brow.

«Relax Mr Stiff! the poisonous gas is long gone, » Kyle added, «I've dealt with this plant before so I know that much. »

«Plant? Is that red thing a plant? » Charles Grey pointed at it from afar not wanting to come near unlike his counterpart and the Phantomhive Earl. _No, it definitely wasn't because he was afraid, it's just that he doesn't have much trust in the red head's words._

«Abrus Precatorius, commonly known as crab's eye. A plant of warm and tropical regions and thus fairly unfamiliar in England. Its red and black seeds look a lot like castor beans, but the thing is... they are seventy-five times more poisonous, » Sebastian explained.

«Not to mention that three or four castor beans are enough to kill a healthy adult, you can't even imagine how poisonous this little red thing is, » Kyle said before a sudden thud surprised the bunch. The maid with the puffy eyes fell to her knees, unable to hold her weight any more. All this talk is just too much for her but to the rest of the room occupants a murder case was a non-event... if only it didn't occur on such a day or place.

The men resumed their heated conversation as Elena took care of the maid, exchanging few words before the latter left the room.

«I don't get what is such dangerous thing doing on a necklace?! It isn't even a gem! » The Phantomhive Earl asked.

«Well young master, I believe this necklace was made solely for this purpose: _killing lady Addington_. The killer must be very shrewd, he knew there was no way for the victim to suspect his malicious intents, » Sebastian said taking the bean out of the other butler's hand, «This bean is red and black making it easily distinctive but if you insert it in the necklace back first, you'll only have the red part apparent... at the sight of the expensive golden necklace, most people won't doubt it's a precious stone. »

«I thought it was red coral when I saw her in the refreshment room earlier. » Elena sighed.

«Highly understandable, » Sebastian commented with raised eyebrows.

«If she has been strolling the whole evening with such extremely poisonous thing on her neck how come she didn't die untill now? And how come no one else was affected?! » Charles Grey asked incredulously but everyone had to agree he had a point.

Sebastian's thin lips pulled into an amused smile while the Lionton's butler watched him with half-open eyes. «The whole trick resides in that part. »

«Meaning? » Phipps inquired.

Sebastian opened his mouth about to answer joyfully when Kyle abruptly cut him. «In its natural state, the bean won't emit the poisonous gas but when it comes in contact with methanol, ethanol or any other alcoholic substance, the chemical reaction takes place, releasing the toxic substance... that's what you wanted to say I believe. » Kyle grinned at Sebastian who only glared at him in return.

«The wine! » Ciel suddenly snapped.

«Exactly my lord. » Sebastian smiled, «The maid intentionally spilled the wine on the deceased, took her to the guest room instead of the ladies room so that no one else would be affected. I believe it only took few minutes for lady Addington after that to experience painful convulsions and suffocate at the paralysis of her respiratory and vasomotor centers with this amount of deadly beans on the necklace. »

«And that's the maid in question? the hell with her? is she dead too? » Grey frowned looking at the woman lying on the bed.

«Not yet my lord, the amount she inhaled of the toxin was much lower than that of lady Addington, thus delaying the symptoms but she will without a fail die... and not before long, » Sebastian replied while Elena set next to the said woman taking her hand for pulse inspection again.

«If she did all this how come she got poisoned herself? wouldn't that be stupid?! »

«Judging the circumstances, this maid is merely someone's pawn. It's impossible for a simple maid to afford such an expensive necklace, » Kyle pointed out.

«A greedy pawn she is. I found her just before she collapsed in the back garden. The necklace was in her hand. Most likely, she had no idea what was going on, hired only to spill the wine on the deceased and take her to a private room. When she found her dead, she surely knew she would be the number one suspect and thus decided to flee... with the necklace that led her to her doom, » Sebastian said in a nonchalant tone.

Elena knew the demon down inside mocked the maid for being greedy even at times like these, her eyes narrowing instinctively she turned to face him. «Losing her job and becoming a wanted criminal when she is the only one taking care of her younger siblings, none of us will ever understand how does that feel so refrain from judging her actions. »

«Never meant to do so, pardon my poor choice of words my lady. » Sebastian grinning bowed his head without the tiniest bit of regret tainting his voice.

«Regardless of what she did, isn't there a way to save her life? » Phipps asked.

«Yes, for I need her to spill out who paid her to do so. » With his arms akimbo, Charles's annoyed words conveyed his lack of interest in the woman's welfare.

«I'm afraid there isn't. No remedy has been found to cure the poisoning with this plant, » Kyle said watching his mistress's sorrowful expression.

Elena always took pride in her medical knowledge of plants, it was one of the rare things she got to learn from her mother before that ominous incident. Everyday, they went out to the gardens and green houses their family owned, learning the names of herbs and their vertues, taking care of the various plantations, pretending to prepare magic potions while making remedies. The girl couldn't help but grow up loving this simple way of life that made her mother smile so brightly.

_Why did her parents found the Lotus company?_

In those ten years she spent with Kyle she learnt a lot of things. she got to see the other facet of life... the ugly one. She learned what does words like death, loss, pain, loneliness, merciless and many others mean. She learned that this world didn't care for the weak ones so she kept pretending to be strong till she really was. She learned to tell lies and fake smiles. She learned how can a little girl be forced to become an adult when she was still afraid of the darkness. She learned to take nothing for granted, not fame, not wealth, not people, nor their feelings or loyalty... not even living till the next sunrise.

_Say again... Why did her parents found the lotus company?_

_..._

_"In this world there is nothing more precious than people's lives... the sun shines, the rain falls, plants grow, everything happens to preserve those lives till their given time. Human beings as well shouldn't go against the flow of nature. One may say that me and your father founded this company to save people's lives... that isn't incorrect, but let me tell you a secret: we did it for you my sweet Elena! When the time comes and you inherit the Lotus company, you'll understand how to save yourself by saving others."_

...

_"Mother... there are some people beyond saving." _Elena admitted to herself, her eyes tracing the silhouette of the Phantomhive Earl. _"...but not her!" S_he added looking at the maid.

Kyle's eyes never left Elena. Watching her squeeze the maid's hand, he knew she was struggling deep inside, not accepting the fact of being helpless when someone was dying in front of her.

_"Just give up and stop torturing yourself."_ was what he intended to say when out of the sudden the girl's eyes lit up, shifting to meet his.

«Kyle! I found it! SIMILIA SIMILIBUS CURENTUR! »

Kyle's eyes widened, took him few seconds to process the words of his mistress. _Is she serious?_

Sebastian, closing his right hand and resting it on his chin, looked at the Lionton Marchioness in amusement. «"Like Cures Like"... homoeopathy? Is that what my lady is suggesting? »

Elena looked back at Sebastian with a lively nod not missing the puzzled look on his master's and the doubles Charles's faces. «If there is no ordinary remedy, we can try the alternative medicine! based on the principle of "like cures like" a substance that causes the symptoms of a disease in healthy people will cure similar symptoms in sick people all depending on the dose! »

«You mean like treating a snake's bite with a diluted dose of the same poison? » Phipps asked.

«Exactly Phipps! » Elena answered joyfully.

«How come no body tried this before? » Charles inquired.

«Or maybe it wasn't successful?» Ciel added.

Elena looked at the two huffing in exasperation. «Goodness! You two! Do you have to be such killjoys? Can't you keep a positive attitude like Phipps? »

«That's called being realistic, » the unamused Phantomhive muttered while Grey only rolled his eyes mumbling something like, «_Women._ »

«Of course I took that in consideration! Like I said before, homoeopathy is all about doses and dilutions, the more you dilute the poison without making its effect completely disappear the more your antidote is successful. I assume there are people who tried to make an antidote for crab's eye intoxications this way before, but most likely they failed because the toxic dose of this plant is already a very small one, making infinite dilutions out of such a micro-dose is almost impossible, » Elena added with a small smile.

«I don't see where are you trying to get?! You're saying it's impossible so why would we obtain any different result from the others? » Earl Grey said perplexed by the attitude of his fiancee.

Phipps noticed the same small smile as that of the Marchioness on the lips of the Phantomhive Earl who turned his head to the side a bit, hiding it. Little did the latter know that "_why they are smiling is none of my business." _was what the white clad man thought.

Elena looked at Grey with a delighted smile and confident eyes as she joined the side of her butler, leaning softly on his arm. «We will succeed... because we have _**very **_capable butlers. »

Kyle looked at her out of the corner of his eye, shaking his head slightly, all unable to hold back the entertained smirk tugging at his lips.

«Sebastian, you know what to do. Collaborate, don't fight. » Ciel looked his butler in the eyes and the message was received.

«Yes, my lord. » Sebastian bowed.

The double Charles silently watched the two butlers leave the room taking the necklace with them before Grey clasped his hands behind his head. «Where will they make this antidote? »

«Probably in the kitchen, » Elena replied.

«Do they have the necessary equipments? » He asked again.

«They will manage, » Ciel answered right before a loud sneeze caught him by surprise.

«Aren't you two overly confident in your butlers? » Charles raised an eyebrow, «They are mere butlers after all... »

«No... each one of them is a _one hell of a butler,_ » Elena said closing the balcony's window.

Ciel looked at her eyebrow up, a small smirk gracing his lips while Elena shrugged playfully returning the same smirk.

Charles Grey watched the scene almost in disbelief. _"Such complicity... Yes, they are childhood friends, they even knew each other before I got to know her but I thought they were on bad terms now, when did they get back to be this close?" _

Walking to where his fiancee was, Charles stopped right in front of her. She lifted her head, her big amber eyes looking innocently at his silver ones while giving him a warm smile. The silver haired Earl suddenly raised his hand, reaching it to the girl's face much to her surprise, then with his index and middle fingers, he harshly poked her forehead making her stumble few steps back. «Why are you smiling like an idiot? »

Elena winced in pain holding her front while glaring at him. «What did you do that for! »

_"Yes... this is more like it." _Grey laughed at her mockingly, the previous annoying thoughts and feelings thrown into the back of his mind.

At that, few knocks on the door caught everyone's attention, the maid from earlier entered with some clothes neatly folded in her hands.

Elena took the clothes, turning to look at the other three. «While the butlers are at their work, we've got few things to do on our own, for instance, the deceased's body must be taken to the basement or it will start rooting. »

_"The basement?" _Grey flinched.

Phipps grabbed the corpse by the shoulders, indicating for Ciel to handle the lower part. « Grey, you lead the way. »

«Meee? WHY ME! » Charles said in a deplorable shriek.

«Because this is your mansion, » Phipps answered showing no sign of sympathy for his partner.

«I practically live in the Buckingham palace! Plus, they surely need me here, right love? » The man looked at Elena with a strained grin.

«Actually I need you to get out. I'm going to change Rosette's clothes, » Elena responded enchanted by the strong aversion showing on her fiance's face. She always found his fear of ghosts laughable but somehow endearing too.

«Fine! » Charles placing a hand on his rapier headed towards the door before to look back jutting his chin towards the maid. «You! Come get me a lantern. »

«R-right away! » The maid stuttered following the Earl out.

The remaining two lifted the corpse ready to follow the others when Elena hastily grabbed Ciel's vest. She discarded it on the table when she entered the room then totally forgot about it with all the mess from earlier. But look at Ciel now, his cheeks look like those of a maiden in love, making funny noises when he sneezes.

Briefly stopping the two on their track, Elena wrapped Ciel's vest around his shoulders buttoning up the upper buttons so it wouldn't slide down later. The young Earl watched her the red tainting his cheeks growing deeper. «There is n- »

«Yes, » Elena cut him, «Most probably this won't be useful as you already caught a cold but since it's partially my fault, I'll give you a discount on the medication later. »

«A fifty percent discount? »

«Five percent. »

«Avaricious. »

«Greedy. »

Ciel huffed.

Smiling, Elena took few steps back letting the two continue on their way out, not missing the small smile on the Earl's lips when he let out that incredulous huff.

When the door finally closed, Elena double facepalmed shaking her head.

«Aaaah! I still find his smiling face incredibly cute! »

* * *

**Author's note :**

I tried to come up with a realistic murder case so I respected scientific facts as much as possible though I highly doubt anyone could be really murdered this way ^^" in fact, most poisoning cases with crab's eye in real life were caused either by ingestion or injection almost never by inhalation.

First of all, start by googling the image of Abrus precatorius (crab's eye) and red coral, the whole plot clicked in my head when I saw how similar those two were. the beans of crab's eye are really used to make jewelry in some countries, you definitely must read the article about "The deadly beans bracelets and Eden project" (just google it, it's available on the internet).

It's true there is no antidote to this plant's poison. Well, the medicine most of us are familiar with is all about treating a disease with a remedy that causes opposite effects to the illness's symptoms when introduced in the body but scientist Samuel Hahnemann came up with "the alternative medicine" in 1796 (I explained its principle in the chap) giving it a name and highlighting its rules though treating a poison with the same poison has been known to humanity for the longest of times, so the antidote Elena thought of, hmmm let's say, is not a fictional one but we really need demon butlers to make it XD

For those fond of murder cases, you may find it interesting to read about the murder of the Bulgarian writer Georgi Markov *^* I didn't know things like the ones we see in Detective Conan/case closed existed in real life!


	9. Dear foolishness

**Yo minna! hope all of you are healthy and happy :)  
**

**As usual, thanks for the kind reviews, all the favs and follows.**

**I wrote this chapter listening to Ron pope's " A drop in the Ocean", lovely song and I think it fits Kyle in a certain way.**

**_Warning_: slight hint of BL ?...fujoshi maids XDDD**

**Without further delay : Chapter 9 for u !**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

_Some occurrences open your eyes and you start to see things differently..._

...

«Don't you dare die on me! »

In that big dismal room Elena looked at Grey's maid lying on the bed motionless and pale like a granite statue. _"What a miserable existence... what sad fate brought you to this mansion?"_ she thought to herself, unbuttoning the unconscious maid's outfit. «You said tomorrow is your little brother's birthday, right? if you died today, do you know how deep will that scar him? fight! stupid felicity bubble! » Elena said, discarding the wet clothes right when she felt something oddly hard in the skirt's folds, sliding her hand in a hidden pocket, she took out a golden ring. She looked at it and sighed «I was going to forgive you for stealing this from my jewellery box earlier but I changed my mind, when you wake up I'll punish you so hard that you won't lay a finger on other people's belongings ever again! » She added struggling to lift Rosette's upper body to redress her.

«How about we start by making you lose some weight? »

...

«The balance scale in the brown cupboard is the most accurate, I used it this morning, » the Lionton's butler said while crushing the red and black beans on the cleansed marble counter.

Sebastian brought out the scale and placed some sterile paper over one of its pans, before to put the beans powder on it while Kyle looked for some kitchen utensils they could use to distil the water.

«Keep it neat, it will all go to waste if the remedy isn't properly aseptic, » the red head added, inspecting some glassware he found on the shelves for any possible cracks or scratches.

«I _always_ keep it neat and as far as I remember I was told to _collaborate_ and not work_ under your command. _» Sebastian scoffed, not taking his eyes off the balance while adding weights on the free pan.

«Nina couldn't have been more right calling you Mr Stiff. »

«Nina? » Sabastian uttered in disgust. «Calling the tailor by her first name... you truly are a pathetic excuse for a butler. »

«And you take this butler game a bit too seriously for a starving demon, » Kyle retorted.

«It's no surprise for someone with unrefined tastes like you to be completely ignorant to how to prepare a first rate meal, » Sebastian said right before his eyes flashed crimson red. «For once I found the perfect ingredient and I have no intention of spoiling it. »

«Perfect ingredient? that brat? » Kyle scoffed, shaking his head. «Talk about different tastes.»

Sebastian listened then grinned. «I won't say I'm displeased with our different tastes, no, rather, it's very convenient... please do suit yourself. »

Kyle had his eyes roaming over the shelves while his hands worked on cleaning the glassware, until the sugar and salt jars placed next to each other caught his attention. «Come to think of it, my mistress and your master are pretty much like sugar and salt. »

«Sugar and salt? » Sebastian putting the water to boil, lifted a questioning eyebrow.

«They look alike on the surface but deep inside they are very different. »

«Indeed…they may have been through similar trials but that made the differences between them only grow bigger. Speaking of which, I heard your mistress wasn't the one that summoned you but rather, it was you who went after her, » Sebastian said, a mocking smirk playing on his thin lips.

«And who told you of such thing?»

«Oh, just a little bird. » Sebastian grinned with closed eyes.

«A red one with sharp teeth and gender complex I bet, » Kyle said, rolling his eyes before to add. «Not like I was keeping it a secret. You see, unlike your master, Elena didn't fall to depravity, she didn't have what it takes to summon a demon in the first place. »

«And what was it that attracted you to her then? » Sebastian asked, his eyes narrow in confusion.

«Let's say... I wanted to do a little test? I was just having enough of ordinary and dull meals when I came across the little Elena -in a pinch- I'll say, I instantly thought, why not try to make a meal with some unknown ingredient? A little girl of six years old who didn't understand the horrid things happening around her, when she comes to understand, how will she react? And how will that affect her soul? »

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, a dull look in his eyes. «Apparently you can't help having weird tastes as you are an aberration of nature yourself. »

«Thanks for the compliment, it makes me feel unique. » Kyle grinned happily to tease the other butler even more.

Sebastian scoffed, looking at the red head out of the corner of his eye just in time to catch him red handed: a water droplet slid down his wet dress coat, to fall right beside the distilled water they were using to prepare the antidote.

«Ooops! That was close! » Kyle forced a grin, looking at sebastian's scary glare. «I get it! I get it! » he added, taking off his vest and loosening his necktie in the process.

With his hands, Sebastian combed his long bangs back to prevent the same thing from happening to him. Not only did their small battle of earlier cost him his master's rage and health, but was about to force him to remake the damned antidote from scratch, n_o, _he didn't have time to waste here, his sole concern was fulfilling his master's order as soon as possible to head back to the Phantomhive manor and take proper care of him. _"I can't afford having him fall into an asthma attack again, now can I? humans being this fragile is such a pain." _Sebastian sighed mentally, eyebrow twitching. _"Not to mention being confined in this room with this creature is toxic for the brain."_

«Locking the kitchen's door when you knew the servants need it...seriously...» Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose, the repeated anxious knocks on the door taking their toll on his nerves.

«We wouldn't be able to prepare the remedy peacefully if I didn't, would we? »

_For once, he has a point._

«Let's go, » Kyle said, picking up the glass flask containing the fruit of their combined efforts.

Sebastian opened the door, giving the maids' gathering his most charming smile. «I deeply apologize for inconveniencing you Ladies when you're at your chores. »

«We're done now! we made sure to clean the kitchen nicely as a token of our gratitude for your patience pretty ladies, » Kyle added with a wink.

The maids only gazed at them with big eyes.

«His vest and tie… »

«His hair… »

«We're done now…? »

«Cleaned the kitchen…? »

«You think they were **doing it**? »

.

_._

_._

«Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! »

Everything reached the ears of the two butlers, as they walked side by side back to the guest room.

« ... »

« ... »

«Maybe I should kill you now? »

«Don't, they'll just fabricate a tragedy about us, like Romeo and Juliet. »

...

Charles Grey, Charles Phipps, Ciel, Sebastian and Kyle quietly watched Elena inject the antidote in the arm of the feverish maid.

«That should do it, » The Marchioness said, as she lifted the blanket covering the woman's upper body again.

«What do we do now? »

«Wait and watch, if the fever doesn't go down tonight, most probably she won't make it, » Kyle said, leaning his back against the wall by the bed's side.

«She will! » Elena retorted almost instantly.

Charles sitting on the sofa with his legs crossed, rested his chin on his palm looking at Elena. «I don't get why are you so worked up over saving her? This is the first time you meet her, isn't it? And even if she died we can always find another way to expose the real culprit. »

«Every single life is important Grey, » Phipps sitting by his side commented.

«Right, Right, » Grey replied nonchalantly, as his eyes turned towards the balcony, watching the rain droplets knock on the glass softly as the storm started to falter.

«I'll be right back, » Elena abruptly stated as she stood up.

Ciel, with a warm towel over his head and his butler standing by his side, watched the girl leave the room silently.

...

«If I were more competent I would have recognized the deadly beans and saved Lady Addington's life. If I took it more seriously I would have punished Rosette for stealing my ring right away and none of this would have happened... If, if, if? How useless of a word is this! »

Elena hitting the wall of the corridor with her back, let herself slowly slide to the floor.

«How many medicines did the Lotus company fabricate? How many lives did it save? was it me who saved these lives? just the way I proclaim not being responsible for the people who died with the guns I procure, I'm not the one healing the sick ones, isn't it as simple as that? »

Elena couldn't suppress the urge to laugh that took over her at that realization.

«Mother! Father! What was it that you wanted me to believe?! look! today for the first time I've looked at the face of the person I'm supposed to save, unlike all those times when I would lie in my mansion full of myself believing that my oh! so effective medicines! are saving people out there, I'm here waiting... I did everything I could and even that, I needed other people's help to achieve it. »

Elena tried to stop her laughs as she brought her knees closer to her face. «All that talk about people's lives...Did you hope I'll grow up to become some kind of a heroine?! Seriously?! Look at me now! Not even able to save my own self while taking relief for the longest time in a lie as clear as daylight, but, at least now I know where did I inherit my foolishness from! »

The girl's fervent loud laughs went on for few more rounds before they came to a slow dull end.

Elena let out a cracked exhalation as she rested her head on her knees. «I'm tired. »

«You ought to be after that heartfelt zealous monologue, » He said with a mocking snort.

Still hugging her knees, the girl lazily turned her head to look at the man leaning on the wall by her side. _when did he...never mind._

«You know I don't have any energy left to yell at you... stalker. »

Kyle smiled derisively at his mistress. «Stalking you is my favourite hobby. » Stretching out his hand for her he added. «You shouldn't be sitting on the floor or you'll catch a cold. »

«You're just like my foolish parents, » Elena stated, taking his hand.

«It seems your family's foolishness is contagious. »

...

Charles Grey was feeling annoyed to death in the silent room. Elena left for a while now to only God knows where and not long after that, did her butler follow, leaving him with his counterpart, the Phantomhive Earl and his butler to the mercy of an awkward silence.

_"I'm starving… when was it that I last ate? supper?" _The silver haired Earl thought to himself, as his stomach started to whine _"Ah-ah__~ this is pure torture."_

Phipps, sitting by Grey's side, watched how did the dull face of his partner lighten up at the sound of few knocks on the door and also, how did his smile fade when the old housekeeper was the one to enter.

«Oh, Madam Livingstone. What may have brought you here? » Grey asked.

«Young lord, I've been doing as you told me, keeping my lady and your Grandfather from noticing your and the young lady's absence but I'm afraid I won't be able to do so during the last dance. » The old woman bowed her head apologetically.

«There is no need for that, for I'll be right there with my betrothed. You did rather well Madam, thank you. » Charles grinned standing up, Phipps following suit.

«My lord? » Sebastian looked at Ciel who didn't budge from his seat.

«I can't possibly go out looking like this, let alone dance, » Ciel claimed with a huff.

«I can provide you with a new and clean outfit if that's what you desire Earl! » Charles cheerfully stated, grinning at the grumpy Ciel.

«Thank you but there is no need for that. If it isn't much trouble, I'd like you to provide an escort for my fiancee and her maid on their way back to the Midford manor, » the Phantomhive boy asked.

«Alright, I shall send some servants with her later. Now! if that's all. » and without further delay Charles left the room along with Phipps and the old Livingstone.

«He is literally beaming with happiness, just like a little child, » Ciel noted, a bit confused with the sudden cheerfulness of his fellow Earl.

«I know of someone acting like a child when he wants to escape social gatherings, » Sebatian said with a smirk.

«Just shut up! »

...

«I'll find Elena and join you in an instant! » Charles hastily said, parting ways with Phipps who headed to the dance hall.

...

«It's probably time for the last dance, » Kyle stated, adjusting the bun on Elena's hair.

«I'm tired, do I really have to go? »

The Lionton's butler was about to start a long speech about social duties and how a Marchioness of his mistress' calibre should behave, when suddenly Elena's forehead fell on his chest ._"Is something wrong with her?!"_ he panicked for a second, before the calm breathing of the girl told him she was just seeking a rest.

« ...Yes, you have to go, » he answered in a soft tone.

«I thought so. »

Elena sighed before she closed her eyes, turning her head to the side, she pressed her ear against the man's chest.

«Your heart... it's beating. » she noted calmly.

«Of course it's beating you fool, » Kyle managed to say, making surreal efforts to prevent his heart from going frenzy.

«Yes I'm a fool, that's old news now, » Elena said softly. «It's just I didn't expect a demon's heart to sound this serene and soothing. »

_"Are there any words in this world able to describe this pain? yet she is oblivious to all of it." _feeling the urge to hold her tightly Kyle lifted his arms but barely did his hands brush against the satin fabric and soft skin of his Mistress, that he pulled them away.

_No he can't._

_"One standing in the desert can't wish for the rain, being blessed with the shadows of clouds is more than enough."_

Kyle watched Elena take a deep breath before to support herself away from him with her small hands.

_"Even when those clouds dissipate and I'm exposed to your burning sunlight again."_

«Enough fooling around already, » She said rubbing her front. «I'm going for the last dance. »

_"Even when it's someone else enjoying your rain."  
_

She left, too busy with her own thoughts to spare a single glance towards him. Him who never took his eyes off her.

_"I'm fine... I'm fine just being by your side."_


	10. When it rains, it pours

_**Something like "I want you to have eyes only for me,"  
there's no possible way for me to just say it out loud.  
At the conclusion of this twisted love,  
what can you see?**_

**Just another Vocaloid cool song.  
**

_**Warning**__** :**_** I rated this story M for a reason. though this chap isn't really worth that rate but still: Fragile hearts, pure souls and little ones refrain from reading it or read at ur own risk *shrugs*...well, as kuro fans u should be used to scandalous scenes by now ;p**

**Chapter 10 minna.  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

In the bright hallway leading to the dance room, drowned in the sound of music and chatters, Charles Grey stood alone staring absent-mindedly at the colorful painting in the golden frame breaking the monotony of the old purple flowery wallpaper facing him, the Earl was fully aware that his fiancee will find him as soon as she turns around that corner.

_That scene just now... Why did he have to witness it with his own eyes ? _

He always disliked her butler, now he hates him. He always had doubts he had feelings for her, now he is sure she isn't just a mistress to him. Normally, when someone tries to lay hands on one of his belongings Charles would act on impulse, meaning? slice him into small neat pieces, the Earl even had his hand on the hilt of his rapier but…he didn't, he just walked away and now he is here looking at this ugly painting with this horrible burning sensation ravaging his chest while waiting for her…

«Charles? »

«Hey_ Love!_ I've been waiting for you! shall we go for the last waltz? » He extended a hand to her.

«Sure! » she took it smiling.

_And she smiled…_

...

_"The ring in her hand, can't she see it?"_

Charles took her hand in his, the cheerful fast tempo of the music mismatched his inner feelings the same way his sickening sweet grin contrasted with his glassy eyes.

_"What is she thinking?" _his eyes never left his fiancée's face._ "I'm here, right in-front of her, why doesn't she look at me ?"_

«Who are you looking at? »

Elena whipped her head up her eyes finally meeting his. «huh? what did you say? »

«I said smile Love! smile! the reporters are taking photos! »

She smiled.

_Better... _who wants a disturbing truth to make surface?! a deceitful smile is still a smile, isn't it? _there's always time to settle scores later.  
_

...

In the guest room, away from all the sparkling lights and dazzling music, Ciel was fighting to keep his eyelids open, the soft and comfy sofa not being of any help.

«I beg of you my Lord to not fall asleep here and now, your body temperature will drop even further. » Sebastian looked at his tired master, a small frown of concern spoiling the perfection of his face.

«I'm not going to fall asleep, » Ciel replied a frown of annoyance on his own.

«Why don't we go back to the mansion? as it is now, there is nothing we can do. »

«Pipe down, would you? my head is hurting, » Ciel's retorted massaging his temples.

Sebastian sighed. «As you wish. »

Despite what he just told his butler, Ciel wasn't able to hold his head straight any more, many nights on missions for her Majesty, tons of paper work, it was all taking its toll on him now, just when he finally decided to give up, the unconscious maid moved her hand, rather, her fingers retracted a bit making all need for sleep jump out of the Earl.

«Did she just move?! » Ciel turned to look at his butler with wide eyes.

«Yes, most certainly she did, » Sebastian responded, his own eyebrows up.

Quickly, Ciel joined the maid's side watching her eyelashes twitch before her eyes opened ever so slightly.

«I think she is awake! »

«Hardly, I doubt she will be able to talk in this state. »

«But at least now we know the remedy was effective, she will get better by tomorrow, won't she? »

«Yes, I believe she will. » Sebastian nodded his head approvingly with a grin.

«Alright then. » Ciel stood up «Watch out for her while I go get someone to stay here. it's about time we go back to the mansion, » he added running his hand through his hair sloppily.

_"I bet she'll be the happiest learning of the news." _Ciel let out a small huff thinking of Elena's behaviour ever since earlier. As odd as it was to see her all worked up over this matter, it wasn't unpleasant. _"Who am I to tell if that's odd or not for her? we've been away for three years, I've seen people change in less than a day's long. as familiar as she is, she isn't the little girl I once knew."_

_"…still…" _

Little did the young Earl know that the sight greeting him at the end of the corridor would deepen the gulf separating him from that woman even further…

...

«How many photos did they need to take when only one will be featured in tomorrow's article?! » the Marchioness walking few steps ahead of Earl Grey on their way back to the guest room cried out. «I can't believe this day is finally coming to an end! » totally oblivious to the intense stares piercing her back.

«_Hey Elena,_ »

[...]

Elena felt a sharp pain spread through her body as her back came into rough contact with the wall.

_" ...What just happened?" _

Took her few seconds to realise she couldn't move as panic started engulfing her, she tried to free herself but Grey's hands were pinning her wrists to the wall so hard that she unwillingly let out a small shriek of pain, her wide eyes moved right and left looking at her wrists before they landed on Charles' silver ones, _talk about a look that could kill_, Elena couldn't take her eyes off the silver orbs till they disappeared out of her sight line.

_"What's happening?!"_

A surprise gasp escaped the girl at the sudden feel of soft lips against the skin of her upper chest. She stopped struggling, all energy drained out of her body when his lips parted a bit then pressed firmly against her flesh sucking at it slowly… roughly… painfully…

_«S-Stop it… »_ her pleading sounded like a helpless moan at the crack of her weak voice.

His low voluptuous voice came out to fill her ears._ «Ah-ah_~ _ I thought I'd give you a little punishment for the countless mistakes you made today but **love**… you just got me a__ll worked up…I'm afraid stopping is no longer an option. »_ his lips, spilling those words, kept brushing her skin, ever so lightly, all the way up to her jaw below her ear where he placed a lazy kiss.

Heated red tainted the girl's features as her breathing sped up, the sound of his deep heavy breathing so close, getting entangled with her own in a deafening haziness soon engulfed the two, their eyes never broke contact as his lips brushed dangerously against hers.

[...]

«What on earth do you think you're doing Grey?! »

Elena almost fell to the floor when her wrists were suddenly freed.

Charles Phipps timing couldn't have been more perfect, the Queen's attendant has just pulled his counterpart by his collar away from the Lionton Marchioness, for once his stoic face grimacing in utter displeasure.

...

Just few seconds earlier:

_"What the hell was that?!" _

After just one glimpse of the two, it took Ciel several minutes to realise he was on his way back to the guest room with lightning speed steps. The Phantomhive Earl shook his head violently his mind foggy as if he wanted to erase the image he just saw, just to no avail.

_"This is what you get for going through the trouble of looking for her! tell her of the good news? thought that would make her feel better? it seems you're far too naive…she has her 'own ways' to make herself feel better after all." _he mentally scolded himself letting out a frustrated sigh.

...

Not able to look none of the Charles' in the eye Elena run away a hand on her chest the back of the other covering her mouth, her face flushed bright pink.

«See what you did? » Phipps reprimanded his gaping partner whose eyes followed the girl till she was out of sight.

«I…ruined it again, didn't I? »

«Yes. » the tall man sighed.

...

Elena got in the first room she came across. The second she closed the door, her knees betrayed her letting her fall to the floor with a loud thud. Her chest heaving up and down in sync with her wildly beating heart.

«W-what…in the world…just happened?...! » the uncontrollable heat rushing to her head fogged her mind. She crawled on her knees to the nearby mirror to check the throbbing spot Grey's lips worked on.

She sat infront of the glass, looking at her reflection: right above her left breast her skin was deep red, touching it the girl winced in pain.

_"DAMN YOU GREY!" _ she screamed inwardly, _"How the hell am I supposed to walk around with this?"_

Reaching her hand to the back of her head, she took out the butterfly barrette holding her bun together and her long black hair fell all over her shoulders and back, just when she was about to put the barrette aside she noticed the long crack running through the butterfly's wing. «And I pestered Lau to get me this right from China! Did that jerk have to be this rough?! »

_"Why did he do this in the first place?! punishment my ass! I did nothing wrong…asshole!"_ anger and embarrassment ate at her while her hands kept nervously combing the thick strand of hair she used to cover the kiss mark. Stopping abruptly, she dropped her face into her hands as she whined. «I'm so embarrassed I could die! I'll never be able to face Phipps again! »

The girl let all kind of thoughts run through her mind, every kind of thought, except that one…

Let it be nervousness, let it be anger, let it be embarrassment, let it be resentment if it had to go that far to chase away the other feeling that built up inside of her at every breath, every touch, of the silver eyed man. She categorically refused to listen to that little voice nagging at the back of her mind: _Was it really all that bad? didn't you enjoy it? not even a small tiny bit of it?_

«Of course I didn't! » she yelled glaring at her own reflection, any one witnessing the scene would have sworn the woman has gone mad.

Closing her eyes, she took her time to breathe deeply before she calmly stood to her feet and finally, opened the door.

...

«You're alone? where did the others go? » Elena asked, her eyes wandering around the guest room empty exempt from her own butler and the sick maiden.

«For the Queen's butlers I don't know but the watchdog just left, Mr stiff called me saying the maid has woken up and they were leaving, » Kyle said with a shrug.

«She woke up?! » Elena asked putting her hand on the woman's forehead.

«Briefly yes, I gave her some water and she barely managed to drink it, now she has fallen asleep, » kyle said hovering over the two women.

«Good, » Elena said a gentle smile finding its way to her lips. «Now, carry her and let's go! » she added as she stood up.

«Carry her? you mean we're taking her with us? » the butler asked in surprise.

«She holds the key to the truth so there might be some people coming after her, it's safer when she is with us, plus, when what happened is made public the Greys will without a doubt chase her out if not worse, » Elena explained a far look in her eyes that rested on the sleeping woman's form.

«If that happens then she deserves it, don't forget she is involved in this murder as well...you're way too soft on her Elena, » the butler commented as he lifted the maid wrapped in the blanket.

«I didn't forget and I'm not being soft, I have my own ways to make her redeem for what she did but Charles is merciless, if she is to be left to him he'll make her go through hell, » Elena casually replied while writing a note to the said Earl.

[ _I took the maid. Come to my mansion and I'll break your legs. _]

_Elena Lionton_

[ _PS : FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART I pray the ghost of Lady Addington will hunt you for the rest of your life._ ]

Putting the small piece of paper on the nightstand, the Marchioness and her butler left the room.

...

Upon arriving at the Lionton mansion, Kyle took the maid to one of the guest rooms, putting her in the bed he covered her with a new blanket.

The butler raised an eyebrow as he held the blanket they used to keep the maid warm in the carriage up in the air and away of him with just two fingers, as if it had some kind of contagious disease. «It has the stench of that twit's manor… I shall burn this later. »

...

In her room, Elena was flatly lying on her bed, face burrowed into her soft pillow, fuzzy images and thoughts that didn't make any sense started invading her tired mind as the steady rhythm of the rain lulled her to sleep. Faint knocks on the door brought the girl out of her dreamlike world, her vision still fogged, she turned her head to look at the person who just entered her room. «You sure took your time, » she said with a yawn as she slowly pushed herself up, every muscle in her body throbbing with a sore pain.

«And you sure can't do anything without me, couldn't you at least take off your shoes or jewellery while I was tending to the ginger head? » Kyle said with a sigh as he knelt at his mistress' feet taking off her slippers.

«Why would I? it's your job, » Elena replied as she turned to face the opposite side, bringing her hair to the side to give the butler access to the back laces.

«You're surely abusing of the power the contract is giving you, » the butler said with a smirk, tracing the Faustian mark on the girl's nape with his fingers as he discarded the pearly chocker aside.

The cold fingers made the Marchioness shiver slightly, her unfocused gaze resting on the candle's flame on the night-stand. «Who has a power source and doesn't take full advantage of it is nothing but a fool. »

«Oh? I thought we finally agreed you are a fool earlier, when you were in that, let's say, _vulnerable state?_ » the smirking butler proceeded to undo the laces.

«I don't have the slightest idea what're you talking about! » the girl said in an innocent sweet voice that made the butler shake his head in defeat.

«There is one more thing I must tell you my lady, » the butler declared as he brought a nightgown out of the Marchioness' wardrobe. «Earlier I intentionally omitted mentioning something very important. » he went on looking his mistress in the eye. «You're not familiar with Crab's eye beans so you don't know but these seeds have a very hard shell that protects the poisonous component in the inside. » watching her eyes widen he know she probably grasped the idea he is trying to convey, he proceeded. «In normal circumstances, even if the wine was spilt on the beans the poisonous gas won't come out, but the shell of the beans on that necklace had very small but deep cracks, ones that can't be perceived by human eye and thus won't raise suspicion about the value or nature of the gems. »

«You mean… » the girl questioned anxiously.

«No human could have made such perfect cracks, » the butler answered with a serious expression holding the girl's gaze.

«Aaaah! » the Marchioness grumbled in annoyance as she flopped back on the mattress. «Dealing with supernatural creatures is a pain in the ass! as if we don't have enough troubles! »

«Language! » the butler pointed out pulling his mistress by the arms, getting her back on her feet to dress her.

«You're my role model when it comes to foul language and insults! » Elena grinned at her butler as the hem of the soft white nightgown slid down to caress her knees.

«Only bad things as I see. » the butler feigned hurt though his voice disclosed his amusement. He took out the girl's hair from underneath the nightgown stretching its collar a bit in the process but when his eyes fell on her upper chest all sign of amusement was instantly wiped off his face.

«...What is this? »

«What? » the puzzled Elena followed the butler's sight line and her heart sunk at the late realization. _"Oh Daaaaaaamn! how careless of me!" _the girl cursed herself inwardly as she hastily covered the red spot with her gown again. «It's a bruise I got earlier. Don't mind it, it'll heal in no time, » she said curtly, trying to conceal her nervousness as much as she could.

«...Do you take me for a sixteen years old virgin like yourself little girl? » the foul mood of the butler turned into a scary offensive one at the girl's lie.

Elena averted her gaze to the side while remaining silent.

«Let me rephrase my question... Who gave you this kiss mark? »

When the girl kept quiet the butler sarcastically retorted. «It's the silver eyed twit, isn't it? ...Did you enjoy it? »

The girl's cheeks flamed up and she snapped. «Like hell I did! »

The butler snorted mockingly, «So he did it without your consent. » his smirk turned into a grin, «Now just a small thing I need to ask to make it clear: if you were forcibly abused, why on earth didn't you call for me? you know the contract doesn't enable me to know more than your whereabouts, I don't have some psychic powers to sense you are in danger. »

«I was able to take care of it by myself, » Elena mumbled still avoiding to look Kyle in the eye.

«Oh you were? So you stopped him by yourself?! » Kyle asked in a fake astonished tone.

«I would have... If Phipps didn't do so first, » Elena replied her hand clutching the side of her gown tightly.

Kyle unexpectedly grabbed Elena's face making her look at him her eyes wide in shock, «Are you speaking seriously? you think you can stop a man driven by lust on your own? »

Elena slapped his hand away as she huffed, «Why can't I?! » she angrily turned her back at the redhead, «I had enough for today! get out! »

The words of the Marchioness only fuelled the butler's anger, without the slightest shred of hesitation he slammed his mistress down into the bed. «Apparently being surrounded by many men and spending most of your time with them made you forget what you really are, » He sorely remarked pinning both the girl's wrists to the mattress above her head with his right hand. «Allow me to remind you or rather _re-teach_ you the difference between men and women as you growing up to be this stupid is partially my fault, » He added with a fake sorrowful frown.

«This isn't funny, » Elena voiced out as calmly as possible assuring her wildly pounding heart that there was no reason to fret.

The butler sighed. «If you think this is a joke you'll surely get hurt, I hope you understand. »

Leaning down till his smooth fiery bangs caressed her cheeks he hissed, «My sweet Elena, you may be smart, talented, capable, a brilliant head of your companies and an outstanding fencer all you want but that won't change the fact that you are a woman... A fragile being with little to non-existent physical strength, _highly vulnerable to men._ » He emphasized the latter words watching his mistress' breathing speed up as he slowly traced her bare arm with his index finger.

«Did growing up in velvet sheets make you think noble women couldn't be... let's say it gently, _deflowered, _forcibly? Once a man is blinded by lust he becomes more brutal and dangerous than a beast, no, _than a demon_. So just like you're unable to free yourself now, who knows what would've happened to you if Phipps didn't interfere earlier, » He added entertained by the useless struggle the girl was putting up, fully aware that her pride was the only thing holding back her tears. Pride! the most dangerous and deadliest out of the seven sins, Why? because it prevents its bearer from looking reality in the eye, backing down when needed and admitting defeat even if that meant his doom. Pride is the Noble's sweetly disguised disease and his mistress was gravely affected.

The amused smirk never left the redhead's lips, if only his mistress knew how pathetic her struggles seemed to him, with just one hand he stripped her of all her chances, all her hopes. He wasn't making the slightest effort and he knew she could tell, yet, she refused to admit it, _"Have to credit her for this strong willpower but it's time to break such useless thing," _he thought to himself as his playful expression turned into a serious one.

His eyes roamed over the girl's body covered by the thin white fabric and rested on her legs. Her beautiful enticing legs were firmly pressed against each other as if she was instinctively trying to protect herself. Kyle's eyes went up again to lock with those of the maiden. «Being stubborn won't be of any use, just admit your weakness. You realised how useless you are without your pawns earlier, didn't you? Now you've got to understand that my strength is yours, but only when you use it._ You're weak on your own Elena. _» His eyes turned crimson red reflected in the amber of her fogged ones. «Just tell me to stop when you're ready to accept the truth or I'll simply break you myself, here and now, before anybody else gets the chance to do it, » He dryly stated not hesitating to force the girl's legs to spread apart with his own leg coming between them.

Elena was engulfed by panic, looking at the bloody eyes piercing her like knives and feeling the demon's leg against her inner thigh she knew he was dead serious. What a huge mistake did she make! letting her guard down infront of a demon! didn't she swear that won't happen again? Demons are never to be trusted! never! And his words...his words hurt...hurt like hell. She heard every one of them and they sunk deeply inside of her. _" They say an unbelieved truth can hurt much more than a lie." _The girl was drowning in that kind of concealed pain till the sudden feel of the demon's hand on her knee made her flinch, her unfocused eyes meeting his again, opening wider by the second as his hand slid against her thigh pushing her gown up on its way...

«LET GO OF ME! » Elena shouted with all her might.

Kyle looked at her terrified expression and he instantly released his grip pulling away from atop of her, his mind frozen. He didn't see that sudden slap coming, it hit ten times harder but snapped him out of his stupor. Looking at her small trembling figure he knew he went overboard... Kyle closed his eyes, gritting his teeth in remorse as he knelt at the bed feet, head down.

«... No words can redeem what I did, I shall take any punishment you deem fit. »

«Leave, » She said, covering herself up to her head with the blanket.

Without a word the butler left the room.

He kept walking in the dimly lit hallways of the big manor aimlessly for several minutes till his legs came to a stop. His right side hit the wall as he leaned his head on it closing his eyes with a painful sigh.

«I'm losing it. »

* * *

**Author note:**

"An unbelieved truth can hurt a man much more than a lie. It takes great courage to back truth unacceptable to our times. There's a punishment for it, and it's usually crucifixion"-**John Steinbeck, East of Eden.**

just crediting a line Elena said earlier.

...

*sigh of relief* I don't know how many times did I rewrite this chapter I thought I'll never actually publish it... not satisfied with some parts though.

I don't know what do you think of this chapter or this story so far so review! it'll ease my suffering :p


	11. New servant

**_"Amor fati"_ is a Latin phrase that may be loosely translated as "love of fate" or "love of one's fate". It is used to describe an attitude in which one sees everything that happens in one's life, including suffering and loss, as good or, at the very least, necessary.**

**_Amor fati_ is characterized by an acceptance of the events or situations that occur in one's life. This acceptance does not necessarily preclude an attempt at change or improvement.**

**Extracts from Wikipedia.**

**Chapter 11 my dears.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_"I feel like crap."_

A line appeared between Elena's eyebrows as she turned over in her bed. Curling herself up, she stretched an arm and pulled a pillow into her chest, she burrowed her face in it trying to block the sunlight seeping through the small gap between the curtains to beckon her firmly closed eyelids. She was tired, so damn tired, her head felt heavy, her eyes burned, every muscle in her body throbbed in pain, she didn't want to wake up nor leave her warm bed at any cost.

She tried over and over again to go back to sleep until she realized she was widely and miserably awake. Letting out an annoyed growl she threw the pillow to the floor and pushed herself up to sit on the mattress, legs crossed, her ruffled hair hanging messily over her face and despite everything, she refused to open her eyes.

A light knock on the door echoed in the big room before her butler walked in, pushing a cart with early morning tea on it. «Good morning to the most beautiful lady in the world! » Kyle beamed with a large grin.

_"So he's going to act like nothing happened..."_

«Morning, » Elena said rubbing her puffy eyes with her palms.

«Or let's just drop _the most beautiful_ part for today, » Kyle half-muttered looking at his mistress' awful state.

Elena heard him. «You know what? I couldn't sleep till dawn. » She gave him a strained smile. «My head hurts, my eyes hurt so I'm keeping them shut for today. Just...go, go, » She said waving the butler away before to flop down on her bed.

_"Whimsical brat." _Kyle looked at her with narrow eyes for a while before a sly grin lit up his thin lips. «That's fine with me. Too bad you won't see the photos from yesterday's ball on the front pages of _"The Times"_ and _"The Daily Telegraph"_ -my,my- talk about a terrible shot, » He said flopping the newspapers' pages while looking at his mistress out of the corner of his eye.

«A terrible shot? Did I look that awful?! » Elena's eyes shot wide open as she jumped out of her bed. Snatching the newspapers out of the butler's hands she looked at the photos, her eyes narrowing further and further with every single one until she finally snapped glaring at the redhead. «I look just fine in ALL OF THEM. »

«A shot with that twit in it is just a terrible one, don't you agree? » Kyle said grinning at his mistress.

«Seriously... What should I do with you? » Elena let out a defeated sigh before to go back to her bed. She sat on the edge reading the flashy articles about her engagement while Kyle poured her tea. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, noticed the butler. Holding the tea saucer in one hand, he put the other on her forehead. «You have a small fever, » He said but the girl paid it no attention, thoroughly absorbed in reading.

"...The famous engagement ring consisting of a fifteen carat solitaire diamond set in a twenty-four karat white gold was spotted in the finger of the Marchioness..."

«Those reporters... They know more things about my engagement ring than I do, » Elena said rolling her eyes. «But good, there isn't a word about the murder. »

«I said you have a fever, » Kyle repeated as he took the newspaper out of the girl's hands, handing her the tea cup instead. «Fortunately I prepared a herbal tea with a mixture of Thyme, Liquorice root and Echinacea for today, you'll get better in no time. »

«What about the sweets? » Elena looked at the cart but there was nothing but the tea set on it.

«You get none for today; it'll only prevent you from eating lunch. »

«Lunch? » Elena questioned before she turned her head to look at the grandfather clock. «It's already midday?! »

«You looked tired. Sleeping so soundly I decided not to wake you up, » Kyle said pulling the curtains away as sunlight invaded the room. «Don't worry I made the necessary arrangements in your schedule so you won't be falling behind, and the weather is exceptionally beautiful today, it'll be a waste to spend it locked in your study, don't you think? »

«hn, » Elena nodded, smiling as she inhaled the tea scent. «What a thoughtful butler! See? You can be useful when you try. »

_"Good... she's acting like her usual self."_

Kyle grinned at his mistress' sarcastic comment. «Oh yes! I decided to be very useful today so I took it to myself to accomplish your tasks while you were sleeping. »

Elena stopped sipping her tea and looked at him. «What do you mean? »

«I just did some investigations and discovered who hired Rosette. »

«Who was it? » Elena eyed the butler eagerly as she put the saucer to rest in her lap.

«_Emilia Cromwell _the illegal daughter of Baron Kelvin. Does the name ring a bell? » the butler said looking his mistress in the eyes.

«Emilia Cromwell? Baron Kelvin? » the girl frowned digging through her memories.

«Don't bother, it's no wonder you don't remember such lowly being, » Kyle said his voice dipped in disdain. «He was the man behind all the missing children incidents from three years ago. »

«You mean the one Ciel killed with the shady circus members? » Elena asked her eyebrows up.

Kyle nodded. «That was a real shame, I really enjoyed their show, any way, » he cleared his throat. «I investigated this Emilia Cromwell and found out some interesting things, her real father, Baron Kelvin, denied her at birth over her mother's death. The latter was no more than a secret mistress, so Emelia was raised in one of the workhouses the man owned, the girl grew up fully aware of her real father's identity and that resulted in her despising nobility and everything related to it. »

«So she killed lady Addington out of resent for nobles? Why her specifically? » Elena asked crossing her legs after she took up the saucer, her eyes staring at the honey colored tea held in the cup that she kept stirring.

Kyle dusted the pillow he picked up from the floor in monotony, his eyes focused on his mistress' hand movement as he continued. «Funny thing Emilia was a secret mistress of sir James Addington, I assume she killed lady Addington to take her place, avoid ending with the same fate as her own mother and become a renown noble just like the father that abandoned her. »

Elena's eyebrows flipped down as she bit her lower lip. «This made public will take Lord Addington down... and Charles' reputation along with him. Speaking of Charles, » Elena's lips tightened for a second before to part. «I strictly forbid you from going near him, don't even think a- » Elena spotted that "I did it" cheerful grin on the butler's face and she jumped to her feet. «WHAT DID YOU DO? »

«Oh nothing! I just spread some rumours here and there. »

...

That morning in the Buckingham Palace:

Charles Grey closed the big double door of the private audience room, leaning his back on it as a cry-like sound escaped his lips. His counterpart who was waiting for him outside lifted his eyes -a minute ago plunged in the report, he wrote for the Queen about yesterday's events, held in his hands- to meet the painful grimace on Grey's face.

«Half the palace was here a minute ago eavesdropping, » Phipps told his partner.

«Phipps... I just undertook a ten years worth preaching from my grandfather, don't add to my misery. »

...

«No, no, wait, » Elena said to her butler with one hand on her forehead, the open palm of the other facing him. «I don't even want to know what you did, anything involving you and the other dolt will give me nothing but a headache, » she added as she sat down letting out a desperate sigh, she then picked up the tea cup and extended it to her butler for a refill. «How is Rosette doing today? »

«A lot better, » The butler commented, his eyes settled on the coppery liquid flowing suavely to the cup's embrace. «She had lunch a while ago and I must say she has quite the appetite for a sick person. »

Elena let out a faint huff as a smile pulled up her lips. «And did you do as I ordered you yesterday? »

«Most certainly. » Kyle nodded his head. «The kids are with her in the guest room, I served them lunch in there earlier as for the dessert, it'll be waiting for all of you in the rear garden when you'll be done with your own lunch. »

«All right, » Elena said placing the tea cup on the cart. «We can't keep the little ones waiting for the sweets now, can we? » and she readily stood up to her feet.

Last night Kyle has brought Rosette's three little siblings: Edgar, Cedric and Fleurette to the Lionton manor as instructed by his mistress when they were on their way back from the Grey mansion. Leaving them alone after all what happened would have been inconvenient, was what his mistress said though the butler hasn't exactly rejoiced with the idea of having this many strangers barge in their private territory. After all, he spent the last ten years alone with that girl. Maybe he was getting too much used to that steady and comfortable life style, him, who was once a messy playboy.

Nevertheless, he could deal with taking them in if that's what his mistress wanted but getting overly kind to them right off the bat was another issue. She didn't have to go to such lengths as making a cake and celebrating the kid's birthday, did she? That didn't make any sense, the butler thought.

«Elena, » Kyle called her name making her turn to meet his gaze. « ...don't be such a softy. »

Elena's eyebrows rose for a split second before they dropped as her eyes rapidly narrowed, she took few steps closer to the man. «Who is the softy? » She said giving him a light punch to the stomach. «Can't you tell what your mistress is thinking after all these years? »

Kyle sighed. «I don't see why you would need another servant when you have _me_ but any way, you don't have to show them all this generosity, especially after what that maid did yesterday... she isn't one to be trusted. »

«_You_ and _I_ are often busy outside leaving none but the hounds to protect the mansion. I don't _need_, _I want _other servants. Yesterday I was impressed with that girl's agility and vigilance when she stole my ring, frankly speaking it was merely a coincidence that I saw her in act, it would be no surprise if it turned out she was living as a full fledged thief before to become a maid. Still, » Elena posed for a while before to proceed. «I believe she'll make one fine and capable bodyguard and maid if trained properly, the only thing to worry about would be earning the loyalty of such person _and I'm working on that._ »

Kyle huffed with a small smile as he turned his face averting his gaze from the girl. «By taking her beloved ones in and giving them financial and physical security you both get her indebted to you and win a trump card to pressure her if needed... and you are even trying to win the kids over. »

«Never underestimate what a kid can do, » Elena said with a smirk. «But out of all of this, the most enjoyable part for me will be watching you suffer while refining that loud and bubbly woman into a proper Lionton maid. » Elena grinned at her butler as she walked backwards toward the bathroom with a big towel in her hands behind her back. «Consider that your punishment for your behaviour of yesterday. »

«Aaa~h. » The butler following his mistress pulled a strained grin. «I thought you already forgot about that my dear. » He barely managed to finish those words before the bathroom's door was abruptly slammed an inch away from his nose.

«E...Elena? »

«And I can use some feminine presence in the manor! »

* * *

**Author note:**

Surviving without spell-check for the previous 10 chapters was a pain in the neck, I literally died of happiness when the problem with my computer was finally fixed but I found out I wrote just so damn many words in French instead of English, sorry! ( blame it the ridiculous amount of common words between the two :p )

I even wrote necklace as neckless at some point... okay, that killed me.

As always, thank you for reading and leave me a review!


	12. unwelcome words

**Hello everyone! Doing fine?**

**I reeeally have to thank you guys for the motivation you are giving me. Thank you: ****Sarah****, ****NightlyRowenTree**** and ****Ms. S****. and all those who shared their thoughts with me. Your sweet words are my secret spice when writing. ;)**

**To all those who favoured, followed and read this story, I'll never say it enough: Thank you! Hope you'll keep supporting it till the end. *bows***

**Aaand *drums sound* a BIIIG BIG Thanks to ****Emmanuel Park**** my friend and beta-reader, you had a hard time fixing my allergy to punctuation ( periods? XP ) I really can't survive without you girl *hugs***

**Chapter 12 everybody.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

« Stop doodling and finish your report already. »

Charles Phipps called for his partner as he took the golden tasty-looking macaroons out of the oven and almost instantly, the smell of slightly burnt coconut invaded the small private kitchen in the east building of the Buckingham palace.

Shaggy silver hair ruffled the mass of papers Charles Grey has been using as a pillow as he sloppily turned his head, resting his chin on the kitchen's wooden table. Looking at the man in front of him with heavy eyes, his lips parted in a childish groan. « Can't you show some sympathy for your partner at times like these? »

Phipps took a saucepan of melted chocolate out of the water bath and put it to rest near him on the marble counter, not too far from his partner that has been slumping over his very spot, ever since the previous Earl Grey read him the riot act this morning.

« You brought this upon yourself Grey, » he said to the other man without much concern.

That got the younger Charles' back up. Blame the gravity burdening his eyelids for his extra-irritability today. Saying he was tired was an understatement, he was barely subconsciously awake. He spent the whole night doing his own investigations on the murder that occurred in his manor but every-single-time he didn't fail at falling one step behind: Elena took the most valuable informations' source with her when she left, the maid's siblings disappeared all together right after, no jewellery house in all London recognized the damned necklace -_not to mention he had to go out of his way to Limehouse district to a certain Chinese underworld boss for a special errand_\- and when he was finally back to his mansion, Scotland Yard was at his door-step with the scowling second Earl Grey.

Recalling all what happened to him, Grey became mad enough to spit nails, his fingers vibrated with the epileptic fervour building up inside of him, before to tighten around the metallic nib-pen he had in his left hand and in that fit of anger, he flung the writing device away.

The pen rammed into the facing wall like a marked arrow, Grey's eyes watched it bounce off -and with that bit of carelessness and a lot of bad luck- the pen flopped into the saucepan of chocolate.

The grey eyes widened.

_" Shiiiiiiit."_

The man quickly stuck out his neck, his eyes darting from the utensil to his partner's back and back to the slowly sinking crime evidence.

Phipps was busy arranging the pieces of sweets on the cooling rack, the final image of them covered with chocolate and topped with candied cherries tickling his imagination and tempting him to show a small smile.

The younger Charles took advantage of his partner's mind being in sweets-land and with muted movements of a cat, he took his rapier out of its sheath, slid its tip into the hanging loop of the saucepan's handle and one swift pull was all what it took for the utensil to land on the floor with a loud _"BAM"._

« Oh come on Phipps! You can be a little bit more careful! »

Grey fought back the urge to burst in laughter at the sight of the look in his partner's eyes. Phipps stood there speechless looking at the saucepan, flipped upside down, like a guilty child that unintentionally stamped on his own sand-castle. _He was the only one near the utensil after all._

_"It feels good to be on the scolding end for once." _A Cheshire grin pulled Grey's lips up. He humbly offered to clean up the mess Phipps made while the latter started preparing a new bowl of melted chocolate. The young Earl threw the nib-pen in the garbage bin and was busy washing the saucepan in the scullery when he heard Phipps' voice « Grey, we are out of mint leaves, do you mind bringing some from the Queen's garden? »

« All~right, » Grey, shaking his hands dry, responded without much enthusiasm. The Queen's garden was located in the western side of the palace after all.

...

Charles Grey strode across the large hall in the first floor of the Buckingham palace; down to the corridor where he passed by the royal closet, the throne room, the white drawing room, the music room, the green drawing room then finally facing him was the Grand staircase at the end of the blue drawing room. With every step he took, a new pair of eyes was set on him and the ceaseless whispers started to get under his skin more than how would the buzzing of a mosquito do to a sleepy man.

The tight-lipped Earl suddenly stopped on his track, his narrowed eyes holding a wolfish look as his left hand unsheathed his rapier and in the blink of an eye, that section of the Buckingham palace was devoid of all sound like a hundred years old grim cemetery.

The corners of the Earl's mouth quirked upward as he pranced down the flight of colossal stairs to the ground floor, one turn to the right and he took the Ambassadors entrance instead of the Grand one for a short cut and there, he was finally in the open air, the sheepish sun of November tickling his pale cheeks.

With his rapier back in its sheath and his hands clasped behind his head, Charles strolled across the royal garden. The nice breeze, the slightly salty smell of water coming from the great manmade lake nearby, along with the quacks of the newly born ducklings, sent fresh life breaths in his worn-out body. He grinned when he finally spotted the old mulberry tree. At the end of every summer, when the small green fruits -dangling like garlands from the heavily bent branches- turned deep purple, he'd pick them up for Phipps who would make all kind of delicious pies, tarts and sometimes even wine out of them.

Kneeling down by the thick trunk side, the silver eyes lit up when some green small herbs greeted them « Here you are. »

Taking out his rapier, Charles carefully cut few mint plants to just above the first set of leaves. When he finally collected a handful bunch of the said plants, he stood to his feet, dusting his pants and straightening his swallowtail coat, the sight of him evoking the image of a gentleman holding a bouquet about to propose.

_"Proposing?"_ the young man thought. Ordinary people with ordinary circumstances would go through something like that, getting acquainted with each other, exchanging letters, meeting few times, falling in love or whatever they call it, proposing then getting married. The whole process seemed too long and too clichéd to the Grey Earl; living a life that was a recycling of that of his predecessors never appealed to him. He was there to make history of all of them, of all their dull lives ridiculously high-regarded by those retarded clapping puppets surrounding him. _Fresh youthful blood_ was what the Greys needed and he'll lead them living his life _his way_.

Of course, he planned on getting married at some point, for several reasons, but who he'd marry was never something of importance. Whoever that woman would be she'll end up becoming "the wife of Charles Grey, the third Earl Grey" and that name shall define her very existence the instant she sets foot on the altar's pathway.

Though when the matter of marrying Elena Lionton arose, Charles wasn't the one to miss the boat. This was a rare opportunity to skyrocket his influence and power. Legally speaking, being a woman, Elena Lionton didn't have the right to own her companies nor lands, yet, for the lack of any suitable male blood-related heir, a six years old girl ended with all that power in her hands. Now when their marriage will be finally consumed, the rights, property, earnings of that woman will be legally given over to her spouse.

Charles Grey couldn't think of any man, other than himself, that was suitable for such position. Charles knew he was hailed a winner the moment he put that ring in her finger but for some reason, he felt restless, like a soldier still in the battle field unable to put his sword back in its sheath, not only didn't he know when the enemy was going to strike, he wasn't even sure who the enemy was. It was just something in his guts telling him to stay on his guards.

After that long moment of staring blankly at the green bunch in his hand, Charles shot his head up; blinking his eyes a few times as if he was trying to cut that string of disturbing thoughts. He was about to take his leave when an unfamiliar sight caught his attention.

« Hmm? Were these always here?! »

...

« Is Her Majesty's tea ready? »

John Brown, Queen Victoria's aide and private secretarial officer, asked as he entered the kitchen in the secretarial officers' head quarters, where his fellow Queen servants were supposed to be at that time of the day.

«Almost, » Charles Phipps responded with a pastry bag in his hand, thoroughly absorbed in making swirled decorations on the sides of the plates of sweets, which were missing just the fragrant mint leaves before their departure for the royal quarters.

John watched Phipps silently, knowing well enough not to disturb him in that other-worldly state; he could only take a chair and sit to the wooden table, near the large window that was eating up about half the wall facing him, while the afternoon's gentle sunlight bathed the place in golden-hued warmth.

« I'm back~, » the high-pitched chirp dyeing the calm room with lively colours belonged to none other than Charles Grey as he stepped inside the kitchen. The young Earl instantly spotted the new figure « John? Great timing! » he set down to the table, putting the mint leaves on it and the other Charles didn't waste time before to take them for a nice wash in the scullery.

« I just found these in the Queen's garden. » Grey put few red and black beans he brought out of his pocket on the table « One of the gardeners told me it was you who planted them there a while ago. » he added. His face, foretelling his undisclosed question, was briefly clouded by an expression unfamiliar to the man sitting across the table from him.

John looked at the egg-shaped small beans that rolled to his side of the table and responded in his usual monotonous tone. « I brought them back from my visit to India on Her Majesty's behalf few months ago and I planted them. »

Grey unconsciously frowned at the unsatisfying response. « No, I mean, aren't these crab's eye beans? Why would we have such dangerous thing on the palace's ground?! » the Earl's grimace only grew wider as he couldn't look his interlocutor in the eyes. _Black sunglasses could become a source of discomfort at times._

A small breeze sneaked into the room through the slightly open window to tease John's cowlicks but he didn't bother straightening them back. « A tea can be made from the leaves of crab's eye to treat fevers, coughs and colds. I believe it's a good addition to Her Majesty's plantation. »

« The leaves?... I see. » Grey's expression lightened up with a speed only a chameleon's could match as he leaned back on his chair. Now only one thing was left to preoccupy his mind... _food_.

« Phiiips, aren't the sweets ready yet? I'm starving! »

Phipps came out of the scullery. « They are ready. »

John stood up; his hand finding its way to the handle of the cart Phipps just drove near him.

Grey was feasting his eyes on his own share of sweets that Phipps put on the table when a small white envelope slid on it to rest near him. The Earl took notice of the royal seal on the letter's front.

« Her Majesty asked you to deliver this to the Phantomhive Earl. »

« Phantomhive? A new errand? Didn't she give him one just recently? » the younger Charles arched a brow.

« That's none of our business Grey. We shall get it delivered before dinner time. » Phipps announced, picking up the letter.

...

After John departed for the royal quarters with the Queen's afternoon tea, the remaining secretarial officers were left to enjoy their own afternoon meal in the tranquility of their sanctuary.

Deftly, Phipps poured the freshly boiled water in the teapot and the smell of bergamot mixed with Earl Grey tea leaves arose to invade the personal space of the two men. Phipps looked at his partner expecting him to get the porcelain cups from the cupboard, per usual, only to find the eyes of the latter dancing right and left, following the graceful movements of a blue butterfly tapping at the glass of their window from the outside, like a gentle snowflake.

« Blue butterflies are symbols of life, love and change. It's said if you make a wish upon one of them that wish will come true, » Phipps stated, as he brought the cups out of the cupboard.

Grey let out a faint mocking snort. « A wish, huh? » As soon as the graceful little creature found peace and landed on the glass, Charles brutally knocked on it startling it, and it flew away. « I don't think I'll be needing that one, » he said, grinning at Phipps as he showed him a blue butterfly barrette with two metallic black pearls dangling from it.

_"... Lionton's ?" _Phipps didn't ask his partner how the blue ornament ended up in his possession. Charles always, _always_, had something up his sleeve and Phipps' policy consisted of not getting involved as much as possible. When Phipps' roaming eyes fell on the teapot he instantly frowned, how could he have allowed himself to get distracted while waiting for the tea to steep?! There is no greater offense to a British gentleman than a "cold cup of tea". He sighed as he reached for the strainer; his voice finally came out. « How did the Yard know about the murder that happened yesterday this fast? Was it another servant of yours that leaked it out? »

Grey slewed his gaze over to the other man. _"Talk about arbitrary changing topics."_ Though Phipps' question was logical and his accusations weren't groundless. Despite all the precautions Earl Grey took to not have a word about the murder leak out of the manor, by morning, the Yard was fully informed about the case and that got the Earl behind the eighth ball. To top it all, the culprit, Emilia Cromwell, was somehow behind the jail bars as well, making all his efforts go to vain and ridiculing him even further.

Questioning his servants one by one, Grey was sure none of them spit a word, then, who could it be? The only ones who knew about it besides himself and his counterpart were his fiancee, her butler, Ciel Phantomhive and his servant.

Not that the Grey Earl held a sugary relationship with the Phantomhive Earl but out of the lot, the one who could get access to that great amount of informations in such short time -as the Yard had- was the Lionton marchioness. Without a doubt, the maid was the one who sold out Emilia Cromwell to the Liontons but it was rather the butler and not Elena who happily leaked out the whole thing, Grey was sure. He always knew the butler would deliberately stick in his throat whenever he had an opening. The two were like ice and fire, they both were fully aware of it, call it that kind of instincts nature bestows upon you the instant you come to this world, to recognize your natural enemy. If that man is a flame then it is high time to extinguish it before it gets bigger and burn the grass on his territory, Earl Grey decided.

« Not my servants, a pesky rat must have spent the night spreading rumours here and there until they reached the Yard's ears, » Charles Grey said to his partner in a spiteful tone then posed for a while, a faraway look in his eyes « I'll make sure to send some filthy cats to feast on him later. »

« Just don't act recklessly and cause a commotion, » Phipps said, filling his partner's tea cup before to add, « Don't you have more important things to do? Like reconciling with your grandfather and betrothed? »

Grey clicked his tongue. « As soon as I accomplish the next big task or get praised by Her Majesty in public, the old man's anger will cease. All what he cares about is the family name and reputation after all, but Elena... »

Phipps noticed the deep perplexed expression on Grey's face as he placed the tea cup in front of him. « Why did you do that to her yesterday? »

Grey looked Phipps in the eyes as if the latter asked the most absurd question; the Earl huffed turning his gaze towards the sugar bowl, he took its cover off then started adding spoon after spoon of sugar to his tea. « Isn't that obvious? To punish her! She keeps getting on my nerves every time we're together! »

« Getting on your nerves? How? » Phipps asked calmly as he put the sugar bowl's cover on again before his partner could add another spoon.

Grey unconsciously grimaced. « Even when I'm with her, giving her my full attention, she gets easily distracted. She often shuts herself off in her own world and I don't have the slightest idea what is going on in her mind. I can't get in control of things with her and that gets me constantly on edge! » the Earl said, gradually raising the pitch and volume of his voice as the sound of the twirling teaspoon in his cup got louder and more annoying by the second. « Though she is supposed to be mine, it doesn't feel like it at all! » he half-shouted, ramming the spoon into the inner side of the cup in a halt as the last grains of sugar melted and disappeared.

After that the two kept silent. Phipps was digesting his counterpart's words, _" Do you see this as a win or lose game and this is your usual despise of losing taking over you? And being your betrothed, isn't she already yours by the laws of your own business games? Yet this time, you are not satisfied, you want more, no, you want a different thing…could it be…"_ Phipps lifted his gaze, looking intensely into Grey's eyes; his tightly pressed lips finally parted. « From where I stand things seem a bit more complicated. All what you talked about maybe true, but I think there is another reason for you to feel this way. »

« Another reason? » the Earl gave his counterpart a questioning look as he took the teaspoon out of the cup to put it on the saucer.

« Grey… I believe you are in love. »

« Huh? »

The teaspoon fell on the table.

* * *

**Author note:**

The first Chinatown founded in London was located in Limehouse (a district in East London) in the 18th century so most probably Lau and Ran-Mao from BB lived there.

About crab's eye, besides using the beans in jewellery-making, the plant has some medicinal uses: the leaves in herbal teas as John mentioned, and its oil is said to stimulate hair-growth and may be even used as an aphrodisiac.


	13. The circumstances of masters and butlers

**A year since I started writing and publishing this story.**

**Sincerely, I don't know how should I apologize for the delay in updates? If excuses would do I would give a dozen of them but I'll give you chapters instead, as much as I can, and a promise that I won't drop this story as long as there is someone willing to read it.**

**To Emmanuel Park,WolfYuu19, shinydragonmist, lyanna, kurolovi, S -Lioness, just-passing-by, FleurSuoh, Rano, sarah, NightlyRowenTree, Ms. S, Catarina Persephone and Feint Illusion :Thank you so much for your kind words, taking some time to write few words for a complete stranger may seem like a small thing for a reader but it makes a huge difference for the writer, I have seen many writers drop great fanfictions just because of the lack of motivation.**

**The same goes for all those who favoured, followed and READ this story: Thank you all for your continuous support.**

**Along with our _passion_ for writing, _the readers_ are our motivation. A story can't live without these two.**

**Chapter 13 my dears.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The life of a human being is but a thread, dyed with the colours of the past, the present and the future that embrace each other to fill that being, hollow at birth, and shape his mind, heart and soul.

That thread -be it long or short, a monochrome or a rainbow- intertwines with many others and knots with some of them; some knots are meant to last forever and some -despite all efforts- are dissolved into nothingness...

_"All goes according to fate."_

Can a human being make his fate?

...

«_Sebastian! Kill them all! ALL!_ »

Ciel shouted at the top of his lungs as he violently tore himself out of his bed; his cheeks were radiating heat like the embers in the hearth and his body was bathed in cold sweat. His heart pounded wildly against his chest heaving up and down as his fingers curled around the light blanket that was already half the way to the floor at the kicking and thrashing of the young man in his disturbed sleep.

Ciel blinked his eyes over and over again as they left no nook or corner of his dimly lit large bedroom unexplored, but his vision was blurred just like his mind that still clung to the remnant of his nightmare... The feel of the cold altar beneath him, the glitter of the metallic dagger reflecting the ugly masked faces, the deep shade of bloody crimson melting into the lights of the candles, were all still hunting him, eating up at his tired mind and soul like a worm in a rotten apple.

He was rotten, yes, but he wasn't weak, for that, he despised these moments that disconnected him from reality.

The soft thud of the door closing drew the young man's attention. «Another nightmare my lord? » The very instant Sebastian's deep voice echoed in the room, the present eclipsed the past and Ciel could finally recognize his surroundings.

_"How can a darkness cast away another one?"_

Ciel let out a wavering sigh, releasing the blanket from the tight grip that turned his knuckles white as he finally dropped back into his bed's embrace. «... It's nothing. »

The silent butler took steady steps towards the large bed occupying the northern center of the room while carefully removing one of his white gloves. Ciel's tired eyes were reflecting the bright red blooming in the fireplace and they didn't flinch when a cold hand slipped to cover his forehead.

«It seems your body temperature is getting high again. »

«It will drop down eventually, » Ciel said, turning his head to the side and Sebastian's hand slid and gave a small _"Puff"_ at the contact with the pillow.

A mild scowl crossed Sebastian's face.

«I wish you would take your sickness matter more seriously. »

«And who do you think got me in this state in the first place?! »

Sebastian flinched as an annoyed grimace rapidly stretched his tight lips.

_"The hateful, hateful Lionton servant!"_

«I deeply apologise my lord... My reckless actions caused me to disgrace my position as the Phantomhive's butler, » Sebastian said, his long bangs brushing against his cheeks as he held his head down. «I shall atone for it and make sure to get you back to perfect health in no time. »

Ciel kept silent. At the time, he didn't feel like bothering with the long scolding he prepared for his butler yesterday, before the whole murder thing interrupted him.

The murder... even in a place that was supposed to hold a happy event, death was there.

_Death is always there wherever they are._

Was it he or the Lionton marchioness that played the magnet role again?

Or was it both?

_"A happy event?" _Ciel took notice of his odd choice of words and instantly mocked it, was his sickness getting to his mind too? Despite realizing it, he couldn't help the cascade of thoughts that flooded his mind triggered by these words.

Was Lionton happy about her betrothal to Earl Grey?

_They kissed. Isn't the answer obvious?_

Was his betrothal to Elizabeth a happy one too?

_Elizabeth surely seems happy about it._

What about himself?

Aren't he and the Lionton marchioness supposed to be alike? Drowning in the same darkness, no stepping back and nothing to look for ahead... how can she be happy while he can't even smile?

_Happiness._..?

_Whatever._

Sebastian observed all the perplexed expressions and little grimaces that successively crossed his master's face; as the latter kept staring absent-mindedly at the silver ring with the sapphire stone laid on the nightstand facing him. The ring seemed to look back at the oblivious young Earl with dull bitterness.

Needing to proceed with what he came here for, Sebastian cleared his throat, snatching the young man from his thoughts and the latter detached his eyes from the blue ornament to meet two keen crimson orbs. «For your lunch today young master, I prepared a milk risotto with three varieties of mushrooms, a pork and wine pot-au-feu and the dessert shall be a warmed up apple compote over yoghurt. »

«I'm starting to believe this meal is becoming your only option whenever I get sick. »

« _A meal that brings back memories_, isn't it? » Sebastian said with a grin. «If it can speed up your recovery then I shall cook it for you every time my lord, » He added, walking to the door and bringing the lunch cart inside. «And it was quite to your liking as I remember. »

Ciel huffed and retorted in a mocking tone. «You surely remember a lot of trivial things. »

«Things related to my master? » Sebastian stopped at the feet of the young man, borrowing the latter's vision as he re-adjusted the blanket covering him. «_I forget none. _»

Ciel snorted.

«Speaking of forgetfulness young master, » Sebastian said while puffing up the pillows and helping his master steady himself into a sitting position. « It seems yesterday's events made you forget about the report I am to give you about our latest mission. »

«You found out something? » Ciel's eyes shot up in eagerness.

Sebastian smirked. «Yes, some interesting things. »

«Well speak! »

Sebastian arched his eyebrows; his eyelids half their way down. «I admit, at first, I wasn't thrilled about that one particular order of yours. »

Ciel's eyes rapidly narrowed, glaring at his butler in dissatisfaction. «Going to the grim reapers headquarters? »

«Yes, » Sebastian answered holding his master's gaze. «Visiting the headquarters of the grim reapers and trying to get on the good side of Grell to squeeze out some informations about the soldiers as all our investigations led to dead ends didn't seem like a desperate last resort to me as much as I believe _my lord_ enjoyed making me go through it. »

Ciel's eyebrows rose up as a smile of a bad child caught red-handed mildly pulled his lips. «That was just a side bonus. »

Sebastian promptly grinned with closed eyes. «Glad to be of use to you young master, though, _I unexpectedly ended up having a fair share of entertainment myself._ » He now saw curiosity peeking out from his master's seemingly calm demeanour and he proceeded in amusement. «I found the grim reapers' headquarters in a messy state like I have never seen it before. Everyone there seemed highly alarmed as if they were expecting an enemy, no, an army to invade them. » He emphasized the latter words with a mocking huff. «When I got my way with Grell, I came to know that the soldiers we are looking for aren't the only ones missing...their cinematic records, some death scythes and even some grim reapers disappeared from the headquarters as well. »

«What?! » The young earl's jaw dropped unable to hide his great surprise at what he has just heard; a thick line appeared between his brows as he replayed Sebastian's words in his head over and over again. He straightened himself in his seat as if readjusting his posture would help him fathom the informations better and when things clicked in his mind, he shot his head up plunging his eyes in the butler's. «You said cinematic records disappeared? The cinematic records of the very soldiers that went missing in Egypt? » .

Sebastian nodded.

«And some grim reapers and death scythes at that?! »

Sebastian's eyes flashed crimson red as a sly smirk slowly crept to his lips. «Grim reapers and humans disappeared _together...my, my..._»

Ciel instantly frowned sensing the dark mockery that the demon's voice reeked of, the latter's words resonated in his mind.

_"Grim reapers and humans."_

_"Grim reapers and humans."_

_"...Together?"_

_"Grell... and Madam Red?"_

The young earl's eyes shot wide and froze as his breathing halted, the darkness of one particular memory all falling into him at once. The one mission that caused him agony like no other did. It's as if this cursed combination came to hunt him down again. Was this fate's way to get back at him for leaving that mission incomplete?

All these ideas crossed the earl's mind in a shattered fragment of time, a split second in which his eyes were overwhelmed by the bloody red of devilish mocking orbs.

_"No! I won't let you!"_

Ciel's oppressed consciousness revolted when he realized he was intentionally led to that conclusion and the Earl hastily put his eyelids down.

Sebastian heard a small huff escape the young man as his face, tormented by pain a second earlier suddenly got serene, a small smirk gracing it. The demon couldn't help the surprise that took over his own face.

«Don't be ridiculous! » Ciel's eyes snapped open shooting a death glare at the butler. «Such Collaboration will never happen again! »

Ciel's mind was set; it was Sebastian that purposely led him to remember and re-live that memory. He knew well his demon's nature and what he was capable of. Be it for his distorted pleasure, a little revenge for the order that displeased him or his way to add spices while cooking his meal, whatever the reason that made him tamper with his master, a mental game is still a game, _Ciel would never lose._

«The soldiers that were sent to Egypt disappeared after arriving there and not here unlike the grim reapers. They didn't even go missing on the same day or the same place. These soldiers sent to preserve peace in Egypt were chosen here, at random, among ordinary soldiers from the different units of the British army, aren't all these facts that we made sure of through our own investigations? There is no connection between the soldiers themselves so how can it be with the grim reapers! »

The butler let out a light chuckle, bringing his fist to cover his mouth as he eyed the young man with satisfied eyes, glimmering with a hint of admiration. «That might be true, but without a doubt, the incidents of the soldiers' disappearance, the cinematic records and the grim reapers are related and didn't happen at random... do you suggest the reapers abducted or _killed _the soldiers? »

«That's possible... and maybe even the grim reapers didn't leave of their own volition? » Ciel leaned his head back on the pillow. «Who took the cinematic records and why? Why specifically the soldiers' cinematic records? Why death scythes too? Where did the soldiers and the grim reapers go? There are just too many possibilities, too many questions and no answers at all. » Ciel sighed in frustration, rubbing his front, but he didn't get the chance to release the sigh out fully before pain came back to strike him, taking all over his body this time and he instantly curled with a strained expression that alarmed his butler.

«I believe thinking about such matters might be bad for you in your current condition after all, » Sebastian said, handing his master a glass of water and a pill before to straighten the bed sheets and put a bed-tray in front of the young man.

Ciel took the glass, watching the colourless liquid quiver in its container as he put the pill in his mouth before to swallow the two in one go. He couldn't help his features twisting at the bitter taste while Sebastian started placing the lunch dishes on the bed-tray. «We are running out of medication for both your asthma and cold. I was planning to send Finny to the Lionton's apothecary in Southwark but fortunately, we received a letter from the Liontons this morning, saying that the Marchioness will be coming this afternoon to bring your medicines as promised. »

Ciel's mouth set on a semi-grimace. «Why didn't you tell them there is no need for it? I'm in no mood to receive her right now. »

«Perhaps my lord forgot that I tell no lies? »

«You tell no lies but you refrain from telling the truth when it suits you, you damned demon! »

«_My, my,_ _what am I but a demon and a butler to the core my lord?_ »

...

Through a snaky road carpeted with a soggy mess of red and golden leaves, where the naked boughs of the tall beech trees, standing on each side of it, intertwined to trap those passing-by in a melancholic cage of autumn; a coachman tugged on the reins of the horses galloping frantically through the muddy soil from the Lionton manor to the Phantomhive one.

The faces of the two occupants of the carriage, sitting in opposite positions from each other, disclosed everything about their uncomfortable and unpleasant small trip.

The butler rested his elbow on the sill of the window near him, leaning his cheek into his left palm while he eyed the girl that clung to the velvet coating of her seat like a drowning person holding to a raft in a raging sea.

«Why is the road in such a miserable state?! There are bumps every damned few yards! » Elena cried out as another lump made her stomach flip upside down again.

Kyle let out a faint snort as a small wry smile beckoned his lips. _"How can you complain about the state of the road between your manor and his when the relationship between you two is in a more pathetic state? Shouldn't you fix that one first?"_

«What? » Elena asked when she finally noticed the ambiguous expression on her butler's face.

«Nothing, I shall take care of the road's matter later. »

«Good, » Elena half-muttered turning her face to look outside. The golden sun reigning in all dignity over the clear skies in that unusually summer-imbued autumn day tempted the girl to open the window and invite that out-of-season guest inside her carriage but as soon as she did she regretted it; an uninvited gust of chilly wind mercilessly stung her cheeks.

The black clad butler chuckled at the girl that closed her window in a hurry and started stroking her cheeks with a child-about-to-cry expression.

«Never trust summer's clouds and winter's sun, isn't that what the old people say? »

The girl looked at him with narrow eyes, still rubbing her cheeks. «What old pe- »

The frantic horses neighed loudly as they came to an abrupt halt.

The unpleasant sounds were followed by the rusty voice of the coachman. «_SIR!_ This part of the road is entirely blocked by the fallen trees; shall I take a detour or take you back? »

« It'll take us longer but take a detour, » Elena muttered softly.

«Take a detour, » Kyle yelled out for the coachman in turn.

The horses resumed their heated galloping and the carriage gradually settled into a smoother motion as it got further on the semi-paved new road, adorned on each side by young pines; young and strong enough that they endured yesterday's storm and kept their full clothing on.

The shadows of the evergreen trees cast a succession of light and darkness on the two overlapping forms inside the carriage.

«... I'm fine now, you can let go of me. » Elena's voice came out low but unwavering. Resting in the arms of her butler that caught her after she came flying towards him at the sudden halt of the carriage didn't feel uncomfortable, he did his job well cushioning her fall, but keeping her in that position any longer would be out of place.

He didn't move.

Although she initially felt an instinctive urge to free herself -nurtured by Kyle's defiant behaviour, she ended up motionless, attentive to all her surroundings that seemed to blend into the familiar sound of the horses-shoes and the carriage's wheels roughly trampling the road's gravel. She so wished all these noises would disappear, along with her own breathing sound, to allow all her senses to focus solely on the man on whose shoulder her head was resting, she didn't force herself away because something about the way his fingers curled into the fabric of her cape, not aggressively but tight enough to reassure him she was staying close, gave her the feeling that this wasn't one of his usual mood swings or capricious frivolous acts.

_"Why?" _

As if he, as a being, wasn't puzzling enough to her.

He raised her, he was there all the time around her, for over a decade in which she observed him with curious eyes but aside from the butler side to him, she could hardly brag about knowing him, no, she barely understood him, and he never ceased to surprise her.

Was it because of her lack of communication skills and inexperience in inter-personal relationships that she found it hard to get to him? Thinking about it, she practically grew up isolated from other people and never had a consistent 'human relationship' with anyone except for him but... _he isn't human! _Was that the real reason for him being this enigmatic?

Sebastian didn't seem as "complex and unpredictable" as her butler, the Phantomhive's butler seemed to take steady confidant steps towards his and his master's goals... unlike her butler.

_Aren't all demons alike?_

She knew no third example to judge and no one who could answer her question.

She was sure of one thing though, despite his cheerful and friendly demeanour compared to the other demon, Kyle intentionally kept 'the real him' hidden from her, wrapped in thick layers of laughs, quirks and fooling-around.

And the one condition he set upon offering her their contract, _to never ask him about his past, _added all the more mist to his mystery.

And now such acts like clinging to her out of the blue?

In her eyes, right that moment, he seemed like any ordinary man, his heart trembling against another heart, with all the human weaknesses and needs for care and affection.

_"... Does he feel lonely?" _

At that, Elena felt an overwhelming desire to hug him spring into her chest faster than a rain fall penetrating a dry soil, her mind told her it was wrong but her heart couldn't resist it, it became all the more harder to hold back when she felt him burrow his face in the crook of her neck.

That was just for a fleeting second.

_"What are you doing?!" _

Her mind snapped.

_"Did you forget when this demon tried to kill you?! You are the one displaying weakness here! "_

As the feelings awakened inside of her by these thoughts overwhelmed all others, her arms violently tore her away from the butler and as the distance between them grew further they both stared into each other's eyes, his eyes wide in shock at the fear reflected in hers.

A tense silence draped them for a second impregnated with all the world's awkwardness before the butler snapped «Your corset! » out of the blue, startling the girl that just settled into her seat, he repeated pointing out at her chest. «Your corset loosened and the proof of your womanhood disappeared! »

She blinked her eyes in surprise few times before to snap. «_YOU JERK!_ »

The coachman glanced over his shoulder at the carriage trudging behind him, it suddenly became lively with the sounds of yelling and shouting filling it, and it swayed from side to side threatening to overturn at the whole commotion the two passengers inside were making. The old man mulled over the sum he should charge these nobles with, if anything were to happen to his precious vehicle, adding few pounds to the real price wouldn't hurt since they are rich, would it? He turned to tag on the reins of the galloping horses, praying for some damage to actually occur.

...

_"Your corset loosened."_

Was the best excuse the redhead could come up with to cover up his failure at holding back his emotions, these emotions that she was surely to find repulsive if she came to know the whole truth.

And that look of fear in her eyes...nice job, per usual.

But why is fate so inclined on being cruel to him?! Throwing her in his arms and asking him to hold back! Isn't that inhuman!

_"Inhuman." _He huffed through his nose, a bitter smile tracing his lips as he pulled the strings of her corset tighter, he then fastened them with a secure double knot. «All done missy, »

When she turned to face him, there was a small smile that spoke of childish satisfaction gracing her lips as she kept readjusting the neckline of her gown and he instantly needed to put a hand in front of his mouth to conceal a laugh.

Her naive dreams of the ideal female figure... The butler could see where that was coming from though, it took his mistress so long to hit puberty and develop any womanly forms after all. He needed to make extra-efforts to stifle his laughs, when he remembered the first time his mistress met Earl Phantomhive's fiancee, Elizabeth Midford, after long years of separation.

Elena back then was still a tomboyish figure struggling to fit in a gown; he remembered how shocked his mistress looked when she saw the ample bosom of the Midford young lady.

She must have felt betrayed and at a disadvantage as she was competing, though on a subconscious level, with the blonde to win the Earl's affection.

The butler even caught her that night stuffing her corset with cotton and looking at her reflection in the mirror.

He found that utterly hilarious.

_"And now I am the one competing with a bunch of children...Ah~ you are utterly pathetic Kyle Lancaster." _

«Why are you sighing? »

Kyle lifted his head to find his mistress looking at him with an arched brow.

He shook his head with a small smile. «Nothing, » He ignored the incredulous look she gave him. «More importantly Elena, » he said, leaning his upper body forward as his forearms resting on his spread legs got closer allowing him to intertwine his fingers. «Will you discuss that matter with the Phantomhive brat today? »

Elena leaned back into her seat as she closed her eyes, taking in a lung-full of air just to let it out through her nose in a cracked exhalation. «Yes. » She opened her eyes. «As much as I hate to admit it, I'm going to need him to back me up this time. »

* * *

**Author note:**

By "the proof of womanhood" Kyle was referring to what we more commonly would call "the cleavage" XP

I had a hard time writing some parts of this chapter, I'll note particularly "the way Sebastian addresses Grell", going through the manga and animes again, I made sure Sebastian avoids calling Grell by any name all together, and in rare occasions he would simply call him "Grell", as you may have noticed, in this story, I'm inclined on adapting the terms used in the English dubbed anime version, though not personally my favourite, but is what I deem more appropriate taking in consideration the setting of the original story: Victorian England.

"The meal that brings back memories" was a small reference to chapter 99.5 "That butler, Nursing."

Just a reminder to make things clearer: Elena is almost one year younger than Ciel, who is himself one year younger than Elizabeth. So the age gap between Elena and Elizabeth may go up to two years?

**Thank you again everyone for reading this chapter, don't forget to share your opinion! :)**


	14. Mending the broken

**Hello everybody. I hope all of you are doing fine.**

**I am extremely busy sorting things out in real life, but I managed to finish the fourteenth chapter on Valentine.**

**As much chapters as possible, came out as one chapter in three months *sighs* I know that sucks, very sorry.**

**You know? Besides many other reasons, I'm writing this story because it's fun, because I want to convey some messages through it and let people learn new things and because I want to give a break, to both myself and my readers, from the real life burdens.**

**I mean, who didn't run away from homework or studying for exams to read a fanfiction instead?**

**I feel so old looking back at the times, when I spent nights reading fanfictions on my phone under my blanket so my mum wouldn't find out, I couldn't breath properly and I had to take breaks every now and then to get fresh air but I got to finish those fanfictions in the same night, any way. *laughs***

**It's that passion that I want to pass down to my readers as I hardly get to read any fanfictions nowadays.**

**And by all means, I want it to become a source of motivation and not an escapism from real life. (Okay, we can all afford running away for a couple of hours. ;p )**

**And all the more since, most probably, this will be my first and last fanfiction.**

**Thank you ****NightlyRowenTree****, ****Emmanuel Park**** and ****Red Lycoris**** for the kind reviews and all those who favoured, followed, read and remained faithful to this story.**

**Chapter 14 my dears.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

In the outskirts of London, the carriage carrying the Lionton Marchioness and her butler trudged through the forlorn forest that was the den of the Phantomhives. The horses puffed hot breaths into the thin cold air wrapped in layers of mist and moisture, as the coachman eyed the gargantuan ruins of the old manor, looming ominously out of a rampage of dirty-green moss, rebellious ropes of ivy and unattended lawn.

Elena peeked out of the carriage's window when sunlight embraced the vehicle again, her curious eyes bidding farewell to the ruins they were leaving behind. In the three years she spent away, nothing about that place has changed; the crumbling remains of the old mansion were still there. It was as if the Phantomhive heir left them on purpose, to witness the rebirth of the new Phantomhive manor, in all its intimidating glory.

The girl settled back into her seat when the carriage swept into the new manor's large driveway.

When the front facade of the building finally came into sight, the myriad of noon's sun rays reflected by the numerous over sized windows was the first thing that caught her eyes; the sight was new to her and without even taking notice, her lips were already set in a smile as a boost of energy flooded her veins.

The carriage came to a halt at the feet of the double flight of spiral stairs leading to the cedar double door, which was the main entrance of the manor. As soon as the door of the carriage opened, Elena let her hand slide into Sebastian's that helped her out of the vehicle.

«Welcome to the Phantomhives, Marchioness. We have been expecting you. »

...

If it wasn't for the thick and heavy layers of her dress, Elena would have been skipping steps, just like she did as a child, while going up the stairs taking her to the room that she recognised just so well.

Diving into the private quarters of the Earl, she stopped in front of one of the many hallways' large windows, the perfect cleanness of its glass prompting her to lean in closer, to take a good look at herself before to enter the Earl's chamber.

She kept sweeping her bangs from side to side, trying to find a position that would make them look at their best after they got all messed up in the carriage. She brushed them to the left and took few steps back to look at her full reflection but the sound of footsteps in the nearby corridor urged her to take her leave. She couldn't afford the servants catching her staring at herself in the window glass like an idiot.

She took few steps towards one door, the one separating her from _him. _She inhaled deeply before to raise her hand and give the wooden door three small knocks.

There was no response.

Elena felt a sting of uneasiness in her chest for a second, before to remember Sebastian telling her that his master has been falling into and out of sleep the whole morning.

«Could it be that he is sleeping right now? »

Elena gave another three light knocks just to get certain and when there was no response, she carefully turned the door's knob inviting herself inside Ciel's room.

As she turned the door's knob closed, the glass bottles of medicines inside the canvas bag she was carrying in her left hand made a soft jingle disturbing the room's calmness. Gritting her teeth, she hastily tightened her grip on the bag to stop the noise while standing on the tip of her feet; she then turned towards the bed and let out a low sigh of relief when she saw Ciel was still sleeping, totally oblivious to the intruder that has invaded his privacy.

Before her legs took any further steps inside the room her eyes roamed over it avidly, taking in the tiniest details: The light blue chiffonier by her left that matched the colour of the pattern-less wallpaper creeping all over the lower half of the room walls, the book shelf at the corner near the hearth that made her squint her eyes to read the titles of some Edgar Allan Poe and Conan Arthur Mc Doyle books in the dim light of the candles sticks, scattered over the mantel beside the grandfather clock and some frames that held family photos.

She doubted these held any emotional value to the Earl after he removed his family portrait from the main entrance hall. He wasn't one to care about these details while, she, on the other hand, couldn't let go of them.

Tearing her eyes away from one photo of Elizabeth sitting in an armchair with Ciel standing by her side, Elena took feather steps towards the round small table at the centre of the room and placed her canvas bag on it. She then dodged the two chairs surrounding it and the chaise lounge lying at the feet of the bed to get closer to the sleeping Earl.

Stopping by the night stand, she noticed a washbasin on it where usually was placed a candle shade. On the surface of the water floated some half melted ice cubes and there was a clean rag hanged on the edge of the basin.

The whole room reeked of the thick syrup of Eucalyptus, as its containers were still there, arranged at the feet of the night stand while the newly filled coal in the hearth added all the more heat to the suffocating atmosphere of the room.

Elena couldn't help a small defeated sigh. «And the weather is so beautiful today, » she murmured as she brought one of the chairs forth and set near the bed. _"He has always been this unlucky,"_ She watched the sweat droplets slide down the young man's front while a small grimace lingered on his tight lips.

As kids, most of the time, they played inside the manor and he couldn't enjoy the nice weather either. To think that even now after his body toned to resemble his father's healthy one, his own health was still no better than that of his mother.

_A frail orphan with no one but a hungry demon to take care of him_, she was probably the person that resembled him the most and could understand him the best.

_Was what he did three years ago worth getting her mad at him to the point of entirely cutting their ties?_

Elena let out another sigh, damping the rag into the frozen water then squeezing the excess of water out, before to place the piece of cloth carefully over the young man's front.

At the contact of the cold cloth with his feverish forehead, Ciel let out a little moan.

Elena flinched a bit, feeling heat spread through her cheeks.

_"Wha-What was that?" _

As the sweet voice echoed in her head, steam puffed out of her red face like freshly baked bread, she slapped her cheeks as she violently shook her head, feeling frustrated at her own reaction.

Too much for the resolution she made on her engagement day indeed.

_"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Don't fall to temptation again! It will only bring forth your doom! And even more, you cut ties with him because he is an arrogant arse that doesn't give a damn about anything and wouldn't mind using you as it suits him even if that hurt you! He is a cold bastard that cares only about himself and his revenge and would do anything to achieve it! "_

Elena clenched her hands into fists as she stood up and went to the window, pulling the curtains aside a bit and cracking the window open to cool her head.

In his bed, Ciel's lips curved into a large grimace when he felt sunlight nag his eyes through his firmly shut lids. Still half-asleep, he moved his forearm to cover his eyes, but he felt the tip of something damp come in contact with the sleeve of his nightshirt. Grabbing it, he finally opened his eyes to look at the wet thing.

_"A rag... right." _He had a nasty fever and Sebastian brought this earlier to soothe it a little.

He turned his head towards the window expecting to see his butler, but he was surprised to see a feminine figure standing there instead.

The long black hair fluttering in the small breeze coming through the crack of the window was the first thing that caught his eyes.

_"Lionton... What is she doing here?" _he rested his hand on his stomach with the piece of cloth in it, _"Was she the one that put this on my forehead?" _his tired eyes fixated the oblivious girl that kept staring outside, with her hand clutching the side of the azure curtain.

Both she and the light coming through the window were uninvited guests, guests that didn't fit in his room, or in his life, and like all guests, they were to leave sooner or later, leaving him to the darkness that he grew accustomed to.

_"What is she looking at so intensely?" _Ciel wondered, his eyes searching for an answer in hers, till the unfocused faraway look in the amber ones told him that she was lost in her own world.

_"What is she thinking about?"_

«Screw you Phantomhive! » Elena's irritated voice came out, loud and clear, as she tugged at the curtain in anger.

Ciel's eyebrow twitched. _"I should have seen that coming."_

«_Ahem, Ahem._ » He cleared his throat with a hint of irritation.

Startled by the unexpected sound, Elena jumped a little, blinking her eyes as she turned to face the Phantomhive Earl.

«Since when are you awake? »

«Since when are you here? »

Elena grimaced, walking back to her seat. «I just came in. »

«I hope you have a valid reason for disturbing my sleep, » Ciel retorted.

«I brought your medicines as promised, » She said, pointing at the canvas bag on the small table.

Ciel slewed his gaze over to the table then back to the Marchioness. «I appreciate you keeping your promise, » He nonchalantly responded. «Now, if that's all. » and he turned his face the other side, putting his eyelids down.

«Are you that eager to get me out of your sight? Then maybe you shouldn't have accepted the invitation to my engagement in the first place. »

Ciel turned back to face the girl, deep cerulean plunging into misty amber as he opened his eyes. Just like her flat voice and words, her cold eyes staring down at him made him feel uncomfortable. It's not like he wanted to disassociate himself from her again but...

He didn't know how to handle her, dealing with her after all that happened had become all the more difficult.

His lips were tightly pressed together as he supported himself up into a sitting position, never taking his eyes off hers till they were on the same level.

«You aren't here to talk about these things, are you? »

«Correct, » She flatly answered. «I'm here for a pressing matter. »

Ciel raised an eyebrow. «What is it? »

Elena adjusted herself in her seat, leaning her upper body forward a bit. «Did you hear about the Enfield rifle-musket? »

Ciel shook his head lightly. «No, is it a new musket? »

«Yes, » Elena answered. «It's a new rifle-musket designed by the Royal Small Arms Factory, it's a more powerful weapon than the old Brown Bess and the rifling inside the musket barrel ensures accuracy at much greater distances than was possible with old muskets. »

«Impressive. » Ciel raised both his eyebrows up, «But why are you bringing this up? »

A grimace tugged at the girl's lips for a brief moment before they loosened. «As the RSAF has his hands full, the mass production of this new musket is to be entrusted to my company, but by all means, I need you to help me prevent that from happening. »

Ciel tilted his head slightly, wearing a perplexed expression. «Why are you against it? I thought you have always been eager to cooperate with the Royal Factory? »

«Not this time. » Elena cast her eyes down and to the side, clenching her hands into fists. «In this design, instead of greasing the paper cartridges with beeswax, as usual, they used cow fat, saying it was more economic. » her fists shook in her lap as she darted her eyes up to meet the Earl's. «This weapon is to be used first by the Indian native soldiers that joined our army over in India. »

Ciel's eyes widened as the realisation hit him. «To load the rifle, they'll need to bite the cartridges open before to pour the gunpowder into the rifle's muzzle. »

«Asking the Hindus soldiers to bite these cow-fat greased cartridges is practically like making them chew on the goddess they worship! » Elena half-shouted in despair. «Can you imagine the consequences? »

«A rebellion, » Ciel replied, his voice tense like his muscles. «In worst cases, it will unfold into a full-scale rebellion, and the Indian native soldiers being the majority in our army there, it'll undoubtedly be our loss. »

«If England loses India because of something like that, the first thing they'll do will be blaming everything on me. »

«Yes, you'll surely become the best scapegoat. » Ciel stated, tilting his head down deep in thought.

Elena let out a sigh as she let her upper body fall on the back of the seat, her head resting on the top edge of the chair; she eyed the ceiling with blank eyes.

Silence reigned over the room for a while, before the Marchioness' lips parted.

«Life isn't getting any easier. »

«It never was. »

«Yes, it was when we were kids. »

«It's not that life was easy, we just were ignorant. »

«You... used to smile a lot back then, now you don't. »

«And you used to cry a lot back then, now you don't. »

«I realised crying doesn't solve problems, » Elena finally looked back at Ciel who shared her gaze. «Will you help me? Of course you won't be doing it for free; I'll find a way to repay you later. »

«And how can I help you? » Ciel eyed her as she stood up from her seat and headed towards the window.

«Well, » In one swift movement, Elena pulled the curtains away and sunlight invaded the room massively, burning the eyes of the Earl that hastily put an arm in front of his face. «Before the mass production of the musket, we'll need the approval of the War Department, if they reject it, the whole problem will be solved, no; there won't be a problem to start with. » She turned to smile at the Earl.

Looking at her knowing smile, as lively as the sunlight warming up his skin, Ciel felt strange. When was it the last time she smiled at him? Even if it wasn't a whole-hearted smile and even it had a tad bit of mischievousness into it, he couldn't help but sigh in defeat. «And you expect me _to pull_ _some strings_ for you? »

«I know the Queen's watchdog has the geezers in the War Department wrapped around his little finger, they have been into many scandals after all, » She added, blowing off the candles on the mantel.

Ciel huffed. «Alright, I'll figure out a way to pull it off. »

He passed a hand through his hair, looking at the girl that has been rummaging through the canvas bag for a while now.

«But you owe me a big one Lionton, do never forget it, » He stated, his eyes following the movements of the girl walking towards him. He froze, his eyes widening and his tight lips parting slightly, surprise and anticipation getting the best of him, when she climbed on his bed and came near him, her hand reaching out for his face.

«I know Phantomhive, » She said, shoving a pill past his lips. «Just get better for now; we'll discuss the rest later. » She stated, looking him in the eyes, her index and middle fingers still pressed against his lips.

When she averted her gaze and got off the bed, Ciel's eyes were still stuck on her till she turned to look at him again when she opened the door.

«I'll go get you some water, don't choke on the pill in the mean while. »

When the door knob turned closed, Ciel brought a hand to his lips, his cheeks flushed red.

_"You should have thought about that before to shove it into my mouth...idiot." _

...

A weary yawn escaped the mouth of Charles Grey as he made no effort to hold it back; it was followed by a second, and a third.

«Would you straighten yourself up Grey, we are almost at the front door. »

Grey lazily steadied himself on the coachman seat; next to his partner, that was leading their carriage through the Phantomhive manor's driveway.

This was the last place where he wanted to be right now. He'd rather be in the palace, his manor, or at the Lionton's mansion. He wanted to see his fiancee, but the note he found yesterday on the nightstand in the guest room where the murder occurred was enough to make him hold his horses for the day.

Probably, she has already released her hounds to hunt him down if he got near her estate.

But that was nothing compared to the postscript she wrote, how dare she pray for a ghost to haunt her betrothed!

Grey knew there were no ghosts in this world and that lady Addington's soul was already dragged to heaven or hell, he couldn't care less to which one, as long as it got out of his mansion, but, just in case, he made Phipps spend the night over in his manor while _he_ spent it out.

_Just in case_ there really was a ghost, he may as well let it mistake Phipps for himself, they were both a _Charles_ and they both had silver hair after all.

_"Surely, Phipps will be able to handle a ghost or two on his own," _Grey mumbled to himself with a shrug.

The horses neighed softly as Phipps tugged them to a halt, Grey jumped off his seat, his eyes fixated on the Phantomhive gardener who was feeding an apple to another carriage's horse nearby, as an unfamiliar man slumped over the coachman seat, snoring loudly.

«A rental carriage? » Grey raised an eyebrow, an amused smirk pulling the corners of his mouth. «It seems we aren't the only guests here today. »

«Grey. »

The Earl turned his face to see his partner along with the Phantomhive butler waiting for him at the front gate.

«Coming~ » He chirped with a grin, joining them.

...

When the Grey Earl stepped inside the main hall, the first thing to greet his eyes was the Emerald ones of the Lionton butler, and the smiles on both men faces were instantly wiped.

The red butler turned back towards the Phantomhive maid, who was standing by his side, helping him pack some sweets and toys for the children residing now in the Lionton manor. Kyle gave Mey-Rin a dazzling smile as he carried up the goods and boxes. «Come my dear; let's finish packing them in the storage. » and he left, completely ignoring his mistress' fiance that kept glaring daggers at him.

"_I strictly forbid you from going near him,"_ was his mistress' order and what a convenient order it was. She won't be able to accuse him of being disrespectful towards a higher ranked gentleman later, will she?

Sebastian caught the smirk on Kyle's lips before he disappeared into the lower floor's stairs with Mey-Rin, and the grimace pulling Earl Grey's lips a second ago gave away to a grin, as the latter turned to face him.

«Is the Lionton Marchioness here? »

Before Sebastian could open his mouth to answer, Phipps' voice came out. «Our mission first, we need to see the Phantomhive Earl. Is he here? »

«My master is here, but I'm afraid he is in no condition to receive guests now, » Sebastian stated in an apologetic tone.

«Then can you deliver this to him? »

Sebastian nodded, grabbing the letter Phipps handed him all while taking notice of the red wax seal on its front.

«Now, _is the Lionton Marchioness here?_ » Grey pressed further, impatience seeping through his voice.

This was the perfect chance to reconcile with her, without making her angry over disregarding the words she wrote in the note, and his opportunity to prove to Phipps, _and to himself,_ that he _definitely _wasn't in love with her.

_"It's a mere physical attraction that will be satiated once we share a bed."_

That's what he had been repeating to himself like a mantra, ever since Phipps made that brilliantly preposterous suggestion. He could swear that his partner could come up with the most ridiculous and absurd ideas on earth.

_"It's a mere physical attraction, a mere physical at-"_

The spell he was casting on himself suddenly broke when the figure of the Lionton Marchioness, descending the flight of stairs leading to where he was standing, came into his sight.

When their eyes met, Charles opened his mouth. «E- » but before he could even call her name, the Marchioness dashed up the stairs to the immense surprise of the hall occupants.

Without a second thought, the Earl broke into a run after her, leaving his partner, Sebastian, Bardroy and Snake that just came out of the kitchen, speechless, at least until one of snake's snakes hissed.

«A lovers' quarrel? Says Emily. »

* * *

**Author note:**

In the previous chapter I made a huge mistake when I wrote solders instead of soldiers, although it's now fixed I apologize to all of you that got confused. ^^"

_The Enfield Pattern 1853 rifle-musket,_ was really the trigger of the Sepoy Indian rebellion, though the cartridges being greased with cow fat was -most probably- just a rumour.

I used BOC/BOM as a reference for the contents of Ciel's room.

One chapter per three months has been my minimum updating rate so far, I'll try to work harder and get the next chapter out earlier so please wait for it!

Take care.


	15. The shield

**Hello there my dear readers, I hope all of you are doing fine.**

**Re-reading your reviews I felt ashamed for taking this long to update, being blessed with such readers... I can't be more grateful.**

**Without further delay, Chapter 15.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Face flushed, throat dry, lungs burning and her heart beating like drums in her ears, the little girl run down the dark corridors, her hand held so tightly by her mother that it started to sore, just like her heavy eyes that were forced to forsake her sweet dream a few minutes ago, to open up to a nightmarish reality, but all her physical pain paled compared to the terror immersing her chest, at the loud screams and shouts reaching her ears from every nook and corner of their manor. _

_She raised her head up to look at her mother, searching for some sort of comfort in the woman's face but the moonlight coming from the windows was too weak, she could only hear her mother's hectic breaths get louder and faster by the second as her own became shallower with the dizziness striking her overheated head._

_A "splash" fell on her ears as her bare feet stepped on some sort of warm liquid but before she could tell what was it, her mother swooped her up in her arms, her warm hand making the girl bury her face in the nook of the woman's neck as she resumed her sprinting._

_«Mother, what is going on? » the little girl asked with a shaky voice, her clutch on the woman's clothes getting tighter._

_«Don't worry my dear, don't worry, everything is going to be all right, » the mother responded, her hand caressing the back of the girl's head in a reassuring manner._

_At the sound of near footsteps, the woman quickly hid herself and her daughter behind a console table, biting her lower lip when the pair of broken lamps lying on the table shook a little at the contact of her elbow with its leg._

_The little girl looked at her mother; the woman put a finger to her tightly pursed lips to hush her. _

_A big shadow suddenly loomed over the two, startling the younger one and her scream was instantly muffled by a familiar hand._

_«Abigail! »_

_The girl felt her mother's stiff muscles relax while the maid took a step back, taking her shaking hand off the child's mouth._

_«Madam... Madam...» the maid's words came out smothered. «It's horrible...it's a massacre...they're killing everybody...» _

_The noble woman covered her quivering lips with her hand as she drew in a shaky breath, before to grip the shoulder of the maid anxiously. «Where is Alfred? » she shook her a little when the latter didn't give any response._

_The girl's teary eyes travelled between her mother and the maid. «Did something happen to father? »_

_The woman put the little girl down, placing both her hands on the child's shoulders as her eyes locked with the wet amber ones. «Don't worry my dear, your father is a strong man, I'm sure he is fine. » and she gave her a small reassuring smile. «I'll go find him and we will be both joining you soon, but for now, be a good girl and get out of here with Abigail. » _

_«No! » The little girl shook her head violently. «I'll look for father with you! Don't leave me behind! »_

_The woman pulled her child into a tight hug as tears filled her eyes. «I'll never leave you behind, never! I love you more than anything Elena but no matter what happens, from now on, you'll have to survive, even if you are on your own, you have to survive. » and she shoved the little girl into the maid's arms. «Abigail, you still remember how to get out through the secret passage, don't you? »_

_The maid nodded her head._

_«Take her to the Phantomhives, » the woman said as she stood up. «I'm counting on you. » She gave the little girl one last glance before to run into the darkness ahead._

_«MOM! » The girl stifled her shout, her voice breaking into hot sobs._

_...  
_

_«Nooo! Why are they here? » The maid bit her lower lip, pressing her back against the wall, her grip on the girl's hand tightening as she peeked at the black clad men rummaging through the kitchen._

_The little girl tried to take a look only to be pushed back by the servant._

_«Any sign of the little girl? » She heard one of the men say._

_«No, » Another responded._

_«The faster we eliminate her the sooner we get out of here! Let's try that way! »_

_The child's eyes widened. "Eliminate...her?"_

_The maid looked at the trembling girl, a worried grimace tightening her lips before to clench her fists and kneel down to the child's level. «My lady, they are blocking our way out, we have no choice but to hide, please pull yourself together and follow me. »_

_The girl blinked her eyes few times before to nod and start running upstairs with her servant._

_When the maid opened the door to the attic, the girl's eyes locked with the silver moon that came out from behind the clouds for the first time that night, illuminating their surroundings through the oversized window._

_«Hurry up my lady, hide here, » The maid said, coughing and flailing her hands in the air, as she opened a big dusty trunk full of old clothes._

_The girl got inside and the maid started piling the mass of clothes over her._

_«Where will you hide Abi? » The child peeked out of the mass, looking at the woman's face._

_«You shouldn't worry about me my lady, » the woman said with a gentle smile. _

_«But- » _

_«They are after you, not me, » The maid said as she put more clothes on the child. «Your mother entrusted you to me so please do as I say, no matter what happens don't come out of this trunk. »_

_The little girl couldn't hold her head up any longer with the rags weighing it; the last thing she saw was her servant's sad smile before she closed the trunk._

_...  
_

_Loud noises made the girl jolt as she struggled inside the trunk aimlessly. It took her few seconds to realise that she dozed off in that confined space that limited her access to oxygen with all its dust, filthy clothes and the unfamiliar smell, that she now recognised as that of blood, coming from her feet and filling her nostrils ever since she stepped out of her room earlier._

_Raucous bangs fell upon the door of the attic startling the girl again. She knew her maid must have been the one to lock it but there was no sign of her around._

_The child was alone in that loft, only an old wooden door, a pile of rags and a rusty metallic trunk separating her from these strangers coming after her life. She started to tremble, hot tears rolling down her cheeks that she kept harshly sweeping with the back of her hands until her skin became all red and swollen._

_"I don't want to die."_

_All of the sudden, everything around her fell into silence, for what seemed like an eternity, before it was broken by horrifying screams, the sound of running footsteps and then loud thuds against the floor, all taking place in the hallway leading to the attic's door._

_When silence reigned again, the girl hugged her legs, bracing herself for whatever was going to come next, but nothing happened for a long blank lapse of time. Anxiety started eating up at her and she couldn't stay put to sob quietly any longer. _

_She pushed the mass of rags aside then mustered all her strength to press the lid of the trunk open. It fell backwards with a loud thud, sending millions of particles of dust flying in the air around._

_«Well, hello there little miss. »_

_The little girl turned around startled by the deep, smooth voice reverberating through the closed room. The sight greeting her sent her into an immediate state of mixed shock and awe: on another trunk across the window from her, in the midst of all the dancing dust parcels visible through the ray of moonlight illuminating that area, set a very beautiful creature that she first mistook for a man, before to realise that his mesmerizing crimson eyes couldn't possibly be human, let alone the black curved horns coming out from each side of his head and contrasting the vibrant scarlet colour of his long rich hair._

_Her eyes absorbed the details of his unfamiliar clothing that seemed to be made of black leather, clinging tightly to his pale skin and covering most of it, all while showing the curves of his toned, masculine body. She gasped when she finally noticed the pair of huge black wings behind him melting into the darkness, and her wide eyes couldn't help but to innocently follow the creature's peculiar stiletto high heels movement when he switched the leg he crossed over the other. _

_Only the snap of his finger snapped her out of her trance._

_«Children's eyes can't tell lies. » He let out a mocking huff through his nose._

_«Who are you? » The girl's voice resonated through the loft, clear and unwavering, though her legs were trembling. «Are you the death angel that came to reap my soul? »_

_«An angel? » He couldn't hold back a laugh. «That's the funniest thing I heard in centuries. » He rested his chin on the knuckles of his clenched fist, eyeing the girl with a lofty expression. «Quite the opposite little one, I'm a demon and I don't reap souls, I feed __on souls. »_

_His statement rendered her speechless; her mind unable to fathom his words._

_«Why were the black-clad fellows after you and why did they kill everyone else? » He asked the girl in a dull tone. «The one I spared to get answers committed suicide before I could get a single wo- » _

_«They killed everyone else? »_

_The girl felt her breathing halt; her eyes like her mind got clouded by the dreadful thought of losing all her loved ones, that couldn't possibly be true, she had to go find them. The demon in front of her becoming the last of her worries, her weak legs clumsily tried to get her out of the trunk, only to stumble and fall out, the ragged clothes trapped her cold feet to the rusty edge of the trunk that pierced them._

_«What are you doing? » The demon asked but she gave no response, struggling to free herself from the clingy rags, all while wiping the tears coming stubbornly to blur her vision._

_«You are pathetic. »_

_The demon came to kneel beside her and with one swift movement of his long black nail; he cut all the garments tying her down._

_She hurriedly stood up to her feet ignoring the throbbing pain of her wounds and headed towards the door._

_«I wouldn't open that door if I were you. »_

_It was too late as the girl already swung the door open and stepped outside._

_"Splash, splash, splash"_

_She looked at her feet as the unbearable stench of hot fresh blood hit her nostrils without mercy. She loosed her balance, stumbling few steps back, her hand vainly searching for the door frame to support her, only to fall on her rear, her eyes that got accustomed to the fading darkness were finally able to discern manly silhouettes lying over pools of blood and few feet further, was that of a woman._

_«A...bi? » She stammered feeling a wave of nausea mixed with dizziness hit her._

_«She tried to protect you...on her own. » The pair of stiletto heels came into the girl's sight and she raised her head to look at the figure towering over her. «That's how foolish human beings are, » he said, looking at the corpse._

_«What about my parents? »_

_«Your father is dead and your mother is nowhere to be found. The assailants were long gone when I arrived except for these that were left behind to finish you off. »_

_«...My servants? »_

_«All dead. »_

_Her amber eyes plunged in his crimson ones started to get blurred again as tears invaded them, but she tried her hardest to not blink, to not let her eyelids down, for her tears to not spill out. She tried till her eyes started to burn._

_«Make a contract with me little girl. » _

_She blinked in surprise at his words and more at the hand that he extended to her. The tears that accumulated in her eyes so far rolled down her cheeks and her neck, stuck up looking at the demon's face._

_«Give me your soul and I shall grant you one wish. »_

_«A wish? » She said, grabbing his hand._

_«Yes, so what is it that you want? » He asked, pulling her up to her feet._

_«I want...»_

_..._

Elena shook her head to chase away the memories of her past, as her heels tapped quickly over the carpeted floor of the Phantomhive's corridors, followed closely by those of Charles Grey.

After Kyle left her room yesterday night, sleep couldn't find its way to her eyes. She was highly disturbed by his words, wondering if she truly was a weak person.

It's been a while since her life became a mess with everything getting out of her control, her butler, her feelings for the Phantomhive Earl and her relationship with Earl Grey.

These three were toying with her, the same way the wind did with the falling leaves that she grew accustomed to watch through her room's window every evening.

And like all fallen things they end up being trampled.

These three men were supposed to be mere pawns for her to achieve her _one and only goal_, the reason for her desperate attachment to life despite all the odds.

_**"Yes, so what is it that you want?"**_

_**"I want to get my mother back and avenge my father and servants."**_

That one wish she told the demon that night should always be the only reason to move her world and nothing else should interfere, was Elena's decision when the night's darkness turned into light.

Elena bit her lower lip as she tightened her grip on the sides of her gown, lifting it up higher to run faster._ "You want me to be your pawn and I want you to be mine, so let's all get into this game and may the best player win." _

She kept running, completely ignoring her fiance's calls for her to stop.

_"You shall become the shield that protects what's important to me, Charles Grey."_

She dived into one of the corridors and Charles followed suit; he stepped inside one of the rooms after her.

_"Clack."_

He heard the door of the room get closed and promptly turned towards it. Much to his surprise, his betrothed was leaning her back on the door.

«I thought you were running away from me, » He said in a hesitant tone as he walked towards her.

«Charles Grey. »

Elena's voice came out as clear and determinate as a bell's chime, making the man stop.

His Grey eyes sprang to their fullest when she swiftly closed the distance between them and grabbed his collar, jolting him downwards to her face level.

«You are a disrespectful, arrogant, eccentric jerk, who, even if given two centuries worth of gentlemanly education, would still be a supreme social-gormless! » She posed looking at his blinking eyes and slightly gaping mouth. «But I'm no good person either, so, prepare yourself! As my betrothed, I'm going to take full advantage of you, I'll use you for my own goals even if that ended up burdening or hurting you, so take it or leave me, I gave you a fair warning so don't come crying to me if things ended up badly for you. »

«What are you talking about? » Her confusing speech made him forget all the insults that she just threw at his face.

«Charles, »

The Earl felt the head of his betrothed fall on his shoulder, as she called his name with a sigh drenched in pain, unfamiliar to him.

«You don't need to pretend or force yourself to be with me, I know why you did that to me yesterday and I know what you truly want. » She released his collar as her fingers curled into the fabric of his swallowtail coat. «I will give you my status, my wealth, my lands, my companies; I'll give you everything. » She buried her face further into his shoulder. «Just promise me, shall anything happen to me that you'll take care of my mother. »

Charles felt as if his fiancee's hands weren't gripping his clothes but his heart instead. He was flabbergasted hearing her talk about her mother when she has always avoided the subject, let alone her acting as if the woman's survival and come back were given facts. He wanted to dig the matter further but when he opened his mouth, despite himself, completely different words left his lips.

«Is something or someone threatening your life? Is it one of the nobles? Is it one from the underworld? Tell me! I- »

The girl's soft chuckle cut him and he instantly pursed his lips.

«What's so funny? »

«You are, Charles, you are. »

She distanced herself from him a bit, lifting her head up. «To think that you would worry about me... » she concealed a teasing smile behind her fist.

«Aren't you my betrothed? » He said; his eyes locking with hers without a hint of hesitation or mockery.

That wiped the teasing smile on her lips, as it was soon replaced by a hint of red tainting her cheeks.

«Anyway, » She averted her gaze, lightly clearing her throat as she pushed him a bit further with her hands. As she did, she could feel something oddly hard in his vest's pocket press against her hand and her eyes soon rested on the hard spot.

The Earl saw the puzzled look on her face and a small smile soon took over his lips.

«Right, I have something for you, » He said, sliding his hand into his pocket.

«For me? ...My barrette! » She gasped in surprise, eyeing the object that he handed to her. «How come it's with you? And the wing was cracked! » She darted her eyes up to his face.

«_Y-Yeah,_ » Charles' lips grinned with a twitch. «A maid found it yesterday in one of the guest rooms and Madam Livingstone brought it to me after she recognised it as yours. »

«But... this isn't mine, » Elena said, looking at the black pearls of the hair ornament then back at her fiance with inquiring eyes. The pearls of her barrette were white.

«Well, this is a new one I bought you as yours couldn't be repaired. Lau advised me to purchase the one with the black pearls saying they are trendier. »

«Trendier, huh? » A half annoyed grimace twitched Elena's lip. _"That Lau! He told me my barrette was one of a kind and now another similar one shows up, I bet he has a whole hidden stock of them and he is now using my engagement photos to advertise his merchandise...What a frightful con businessman."_

Her string of thoughts was cut by Charles' voice. «I remember him asking me to tell you that your butler should be polishing the pearls by midnight tonight or something. »

Charles could swear he saw his betrothed's eyes spring wide for a split second before they were back to normal.

«Is that so? » She said. «Then polishing them he shall. »

«Most importantly Elena, what was that talk about your mother earlier? Did you grasp hold of some news? » The Earl said, tilting his head down a bit as if to search for the girl's eyes that she cast down at his words.

«No, » She said in a hesitant tone, as her eyes shot up to lock with his, inspecting his reaction. «I know, I know, that's very presumptuous of me. » and she cast her eyes down again. «Ten years without hearing a word from her, no news, no sign at all, and everyone saying that she either was killed or ran away and abandoned me... » her shaking hands gripped the sides of her dress. «But I know she didn't...she didn't. »

Earl Grey observed the quivering lips of the girl silently.

«Go ahead and laugh at me... Everyone does so anyway. » Elena's voice came out faint, smothered by the lamp of pain stuck in her throat.

«Why would I laugh? »

Her eyes shot up to the Earl's face in surprise.

«If you say she is alive and didn't abandon you then she didn't. Aren't you the one that knows her the best? » Charles said with a calm voice.

Elena felt her breathing calm, as the pain immersing her chest a second earlier was washed away by the warmth of the words she heard. A bashful smile stopped the quivering of her lips as they parted.

«Yes, I am. »

"Mixed feelings" were words unfamiliar to the Grey Earl, but when he was with this woman, this kind of vocabulary became the norm. Looking at the face she was making, it became useless for him to think, as thinking would only make a bigger mess of him. He just allowed his body to act freely, do what it wants, without the bonds of reason or logic.

Elena felt the warmth of Grey's hand against her skin as it slid to cup her cheek; his other hand rested on her lower back to pull her closer to the Earl's body till she could hear the ruffling of their clothes against each other.

Her chest was still overflowing with the warm gratitude she felt for his words, the gentle way his thumb was stroking her cheek and the unfamiliar soft look in his silver eyes all tempted her to give in, to let those slightly parted lips approaching her seal her own.

It was then that the image of Ciel's face floated in her mind.

(...)

Grey froze when thin fingers pressed against his lips, his eyes slowly opened to lock with those of the marchioness and the big amber eyes soon evaded his. The noble woman's body slipped away from him as she muttered a weak, _«I'm sorry. »_

Charles remained silent, his own eyes cast down and aside as the woman left the room without another word.

When the sound of footsteps in the corridor faded, the Earl took few steps towards the big oval mirror facing him. He eyed his reflection in it for a second before to violently slam his fist against it.

The shattered pieces of glass scattered at the Earl's feet as he stepped on them on his way out, his black glove dripping of crimson red.

...

In one of the rooms, crouching down, face buried in her forearms hugging her knees, Elena let out a small cry.

«That was the right thing to do, the right thing... Kissing him out of gratitude would have been wrong. » She let out a sigh. «Why did you do that Charles, didn't I already tell you that you don't need to play my lover's part? » She let out another sigh, hugging her knees for a while longer before to lift her head up, lips pursed. «There is no use thinking about that now... Well then. » She stood to her feet, her grip over the barrette in her hand tightening as she closed her eyes then whispered.

«Kyle, come here at once. »

She slowly opened her eyes at the sound of footsteps stopping near her.

«Did you already miss me? » The handsome face of her butler came into her sight, a playful smirk tugging at his lips.

«Your lover is the one missing you, » She said with a twitching eyebrow, as she shoved the barrette into his face.

«My lover... is it? » he said, passing a hand through his hair as his eyes watched the black pearls dangling in the air.

...

In the suburbs of the British capital, on a small land owned by an infamous procuress in London, stood a mansion, lively though hidden, sought after though forbidden, where day turned into night, sounds into whispers and saints into sinners.

In one of the dimly lit corridors, where windows to the outside world were firmly sealed and doors to the realm of satyrs inside were temptingly cracked open; a single woman walked a booklet in one hand, the long red dyed fingernails of the other, that she lazily dragged behind her, grazed the newly pasted fuschia wallpaper.

Her long eyelashes fluttered as her ice blue irises tailed the lines of a poem.

_Then suddenly arose the clang  
Of waking life; the streets were stirred  
With country waggons: and a bird  
Flew to the glistening roofs and sang._

_But one pale woman all alone,  
The daylight kissing her wan hair,  
Loitered beneath the gas lamps' flare,  
With lips of flame and heart of stone._

She read the last word then raised her head to eye the lonely gas lamp clinging to the wall near her, as the single black pearl dangling from her ear glistened.

* * *

**Author note:**

The poem mentioned in the chapter is "impression du matin" (in French, translated as "impression of the morning") by Oscar Wilde.

Though I'm not into poems, I really like this one, it's the amazing change from the beautiful (but very familiar) description of London's morning nature to that of a worn out prostitute at the end (pretty much a taboo in Victorian England) that made the poem exceptional, sending many messages to that society.

To Nirvana69: I was stunned reading what you wrote, I don't deserve such praise and I have a lot of things I need to improve but honestly, it brought immense joy to my heart, I CAN'T find the words to thank you.

To Emmanuel Park: what can I say my friend? *laughs* you know how much I struggle as an inexperienced writer, you've seen all my ups and downs, and you have supported me through it all so from the bottom of my heart: Thank you.

To TheTranslator001: to have such an understanding and mature reader, who notices your efforts... Girl! You brought tears of gratitude to my eyes, and every day I tried to write and couldn't I would go re-read your words and they put me at ease. Thank you for your support and trust.

To NightlyRowenTree: You know? You are pretty much like a sun beam that pops up every time to spread warmth. Only a kind hearted person is capable of such thing, I really appreciate it girl. Thank you.

And thanks to all those who read, favoured and followed this story so far, I hope this chapter was to your liking!


	16. Good mood, bad mood

**Hello everyone! How are my dear readers doing?**

**I'm really sorry for taking long to update, I'm busy with some important family issues but you know that I'll always make the time to write, right?**

**I think due to some technical problems I might have lost some recent reviews and never got to read them, so to those who wrote them, I humbly apologize on the website's behalf, I appreciate your support. **

**Thank you: ****Emmanuel Park****, ****Nivellia Neil****, ****Nirvana69****, ****NightlyRowenTree**** and all those who favoured, followed and read this story, thank you for being the blessings that you are.**

**Chapter 16 my dears.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

As if to dance with the fickle flare of the gas lamp, the single black pearl dangling from the woman's left ear swung forth and back; before to tamely nestle against her neck, as her feet brought her to a halt.

The light bore into her eyes that stood still, like vast oceans of frozen emotions, and the flame's colour transitioning from yellow to orange to red at the tip seemed to beckon the gradually deepening shades of gold on the woman's locks, which hung out messily from her untidy chignon, down her neck, to caress her alabaster skin.

After a lapse of silence, filled only with the stifled echoes of moans coming from behind the cracked doors, that became too familiar for the woman to notice; lazy clicks of high heels resonated in the corridor, interrupting the rare moment of serenity she was indulging in, in that high class brothel run by Madam Mary Jeffries, the oldest and most infamous procuress in London.

«Reading poems all day and wandering alone like a longing ghost all night... They say love makes the wisest of men act like a fool. »

The azure eyes shifted to look at the approaching chuckling figure.

«You should have known better, fallen women like us can't afford to love. » A mocking smile twisted the fine features of a dark haired woman, as she leaned her side on the wall, few feet away from her fellow courtesan, and crossed her jewellery adorned arms over her ample bosom, popping out of her low cut corset. «I heard you yet rejected another offer from the Prince of Wales, » The brunette shook her head with a sorrowful expression. «Look at Skittles, His Royal Highness offered her way less than what he is offering you, she jumped on the opportunity and _puff!_ She is out of this swamp! People now call her _lady_ Catherine Walters,_ lady!_ » A huff escaped her. «_For cryin' out loud, _It's Skittles we're talking about, the one who used to work at a bowling alley before making it here. »

A small smile pulled the rosy lips of the blond woman, silent till this moment, as she slewed her gaze over to the brunette, observing her attire and ornaments, then withdrew it back to the booklet in her hand.

«At least she is doing a better job at hiding her base origins than you do. »

She then gently brushed a strand of her golden hair behind her ear, as she let her feet carry her past the other woman.

The veins popped out on the brunette's forehead as she turned around and shouted. «Throw off your damned pride Satine! You might be of noble birth but you are no more than a fallen prostitute that gets screwed up for money just like the rest of us! »

Satine paid her no heed as she continued walking away.

«You might be Madam Jeffries' protégée and the brothel's number one but that won't last for long! Your love for your handsome benefactor will lead to your Ruin! » The nails of the brunette dug into the palms of her clenched fists. «I saw it in his eyes! He is a man that only brings misfortune to a woman's heart, he won't marry you! He won't help you restore your family's glory! _He is not your saviour!_ »

Satine's light steps came to a halt; she raised her head, tearing her eyes away from the booklet.

When she finally turned to face the brunette, the latter stiffened; her eyes expanding at the puzzling smile gracing the lips of her fellow prostitute.

«For once Ivy... you got things right. »

...

«_Urgh!_ So _bitter._ »

Ciel cringed, every taste bud in his tongue having to put up with the unpleasant taste of the pill Elena shoved into his mouth, as the medicine kept slowly disintegrating and melting.

«Why is getting a cup of water taking her forever? Is she doing it on purpose? »

A knock on the door got the Earl's attention and he readily spit the words pestering the tip of his tongue.

«What the blazes took you so long? Come in! Are you trying to cure or kill me Li- »

He fell short of words when his butler was the one to enter the room.

«Have you been expecting someone my lord? » Sebastian took serene steps to his master's side, a knowing smile pulling his thin lips.

Annoyed, Ciel ignored his butler's question as he shifted his attention to the tray the servant was carrying. The Earl's lips pressed together for a second when he spotted the cup of water resting on the silver plate. «Was Lionton the one who sent you with the water? »

«Lady Lionton? » Sebastian's smile turned into a simple grin as he picked up the glass and handed it down to his master. «No. » The butler closed his eyes, instilling more innocence into his grin. «I just assumed you would need water to go with the medicines the Marchioness brought you. »

«Is that so? » Ciel muttered as he eyed the cup in his hand with his eyelids half the way down. «And where is she? »

«I believe right now, lady Lionton is in one of the guest rooms... with Earl Grey, » Sebastian answered half amused, the fake innocence of earlier washed off his features as his red irises peered into his master's face.

Ciel's eyes widened for a split second before he detached them from the red ones and they landed on the cup of water; that he then gulped in one go.

«When did Earl Grey come? »

«Just a while ago, »

«For what reason? » Ciel asked, staring at the bottom of the empty glass, as the bitterness in his mouth finally subsided.

As a response Sebastian lowered the silver tray to his master's face level.

«A letter? From Her Majesty? » Ciel picked up the piece of paper and put the glass down in its place. «What is she thinking? I still have my hands full with the missing soldiers' issue. »

«I believe it wise to check the letter's contents before to make any assumptions. » The butler handed the letter opener to his master that took it and smoothly cut through the red wax royal seal.

After rummaging through the lines for a while, Ciel raised his head, his eyebrows knitted together. «She is asking me to receive Monsieur Ernest de Blignières and his granddaughter in my mansion during their stay in England, » Ciel said in a sulky tone. «They are coming to retrieve the body of lady Addington as her only remaining relatives, but Scotland Yard is yet to finish their investigation on the murder and ready the paperwork for the legal body transfer. » Ciel sighed throwing the letter into the tray, then leaned his head against the pillow behind him. «Now why in hell is Her Majesty asking me to entertain the mourning French folks while I don't even have the time to finish the paperwork piling on my desk? » He massaged his temples, feeling a mild headache bug him again.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, his fist rested on his chin that his index finger kept stroking. His crimson irises fixated the piece of paper for a while before the flinch of his master made the red orbs dart to meet the Earl's lit up ones.

«Wait! Ernest le Barbier de Blignières was the man who occupied the position of Minister of public works during the dual control over Egypt, was what the Lionton's butler said yesterday, » Ciel spilled out the words like an overflowing river as the realization hit him. «But of course! De Blignières! With the net of connections a Minister of public works should have, who would be better than him to pull the strings for us in Egypt? »

_«Oh my, »_ Sebastian arched an eyebrow as his thin lips curved into a mischievous smile.

«_Hmpf... _I never thought that yesterday's incident would benefit us, and right when we hit a dead end in our investigation. » Ciel's hand slid over his lips to hide the twisted smile that took over them. _«But for Her Majesty to take advantage of it this way, this fast... Indeed, she is quite the cunning one. »_ The words slipped under his breath along a stifled chuckle that carried a dark undertone to it.

«And how do you intend to take advantage of this opportunity? » Sebastian asked in mild amusement, watching his master throw off the blanket covering his body.

«We shall first see to our guest's needs and entertainment, the letter states that he is a bit... _unique._ » Ciel smirked.

His bare feet touched the floor as his hand slid his sapphire ring up his forefinger.

«Call Lionton to my study at once. »

...

«She could have sent a letter like she usually does. » Elena dropped the barrette in the open palm of her butler, as they walked out of the guest room. «For her to ask for you in person, it must be something really important, » She said, a small frown wrinkling her forehead.

Kyle put the hair ornament in the inner pocket of his vest. «Relax; I'm sure she just wants to see me, » He said, leaning slightly aside towards his mistress, a playful smile on his lips. «You are the only ungrateful person in this world that does not appreciate my company. »

«She is _not_ the only one I assure you, » Sebastian curtly interjected as he pulled the collar of his fellow butler from behind, bringing him to a halt.

«Sebastian! » Elena eyed the Phantomhive butler in surprise, as he swiftly pulled his hand away before kyle could slap it, the latter tugged at his tailcoat and vest, readjusting them.

«My lady, the young master requests your presence in his study as soon as possible, if you please. »

Elena noticed the empty cup on the tray Sebastian was carrying and realised that she completely forgot about the water she was to bring the Earl.

She cringed. «Is he angry? »

«Please see for yourself. » Sebastian grinned. «As for you, » He turned towards the Lionton butler with a stern look. «You have some cleaning in the back yard to do, don't you? »

...

With an arrhythmic pace, skipping sometimes one step and others two, Charles Grey descended the flight of stairs leading to the entrance hall of the Phantomhive manor, leaving blood stains behind, here and there, on the handrail.

He jumped off the last step and took a fast turn towards the other flight of stairs leading to the kitchen, which he skipped down in the glimpse of an eye.

«What's up for dinner? » Grey asked, as he casually strode past his partner, who was helping a clumsy Mey-Rin clean a mess of broken plates.

Not waiting for an answer, the Earl went straight to the stove and lifted up the lids of the two saucepans perched over the burners. «A gooseberry sauce, new potatoes, » He slewed his gaze over to the kitchen's table. «Salad leaves and mackerel fillets seasoned with fresh basil, lemon balm and virgin olive oil. Looks delicious! No side dishes and dessert yet? What time is it again? Phipps! I want these for dinner too. » Grey finally turned towards his partner with closed eyes, a large grin and his head slightly tilted to the side.

Phipps frowned. «What happened? »

«What do you mean? » Grey kept his facial expression intact, except for his grey eyes peering into his counterpart's face.

«You are in a particularly foul mood, » Phipps stated, standing up and taking few steps towards the other Charles. «And how did you get this? »

«Accidents happen, » Grey said with a sore voice, his grin falling off as Phipps took off his torn glove and inspected his injury.

«I-I will bring the first aid kit right away, » Mey-Rin stuttered looking at the blood staining the discarded black piece of cloth, as she clumsily stood to her feet.

«There is no need for that Madam; I have one in our carriage. Shall we go Grey? You can tell me what happened there. »

Phipps looked at his partner that just clicked his tongue and darted his eyes away.

...

The door to Ciel's study was cracked open; Elena took a deep breath then threw two hasty small knocks on it before to stick her head inside the room.

«Is it safe for me to enter? » She said when her eyes met the piercing blue orb of the Phantomhive Earl.

«Would it kill you to make sweet medicines? »

«If you don't mind paying extra charges for the sugar coating, »

«Pharmaceutical companies are the worst. »

«Says who makes profits out of little children, at least we make their medicines sweeter for free. »

The two narrowed their eyes at each other for a while, before Ciel gestured to Elena to come inside with a head movement, the grimace on his face loosening.

Elena smiled to herself. _"That was rather easy; he must be in a good mood."_

She noticed the endless piles of paper work encumbering Ciel's desk, as she took feather steps towards the small round table near the hearth.

«Are you feeling better? » She asked as she comfortably settled into the armchair the Earl pulled for her.

«I suppose, » Ciel settled down into his armchair across from her. «At least the fever subsided. »

«Say Phantomhive, » Elena said, her voice thick with an unusual feel to it. «Do you remember that blonde woman that used to come over your manor when we were little? She was often wearing purple and always carried a fan with her. »

Ciel's eyebrows shot up in surprise. «What did remind you of her now after all this time? »

«Just answer me, would you? »

«Yes, » Ciel responded in slight discomfort. «I can't possibly forget her; when the Undertaker brought her to our manor for the first time Elizabeth spent the whole evening gaping at her and comparing her to a doll, » He crossed his legs, leaning back into his chair and intertwined his fingers on his lap. «As a child, I've wondered why she was always staying with the men in the billiard room instead of spending her time with my mother like female guests usually did, but I can come up with the answer to that now. »

«Like Chlaus, she was one of the Queen's watchdog's informants and assistants, » Elena said, staring at Ciel's face that didn't show any sign of surprise, she then proceeded. «I don't blame Elizabeth, I still remember how overwhelming that woman's beauty was, but I heard she was more than just that, she was very intelligent, resourceful and possessed high social skills and a wide net of connections that made her one of your father's most valuable assets. »

«You seem to know awfully a lot for someone who was but a child back then, especially since that woman disappeared right after my parent's death and was never heard of again. » Ciel arched an eyebrow.

«Her daughter is my informant and occasionally assists me in running my errands, » Elena smirked. «Ever heard of the black pearl? »

«The black pearl? That famous mercenary is that woman's daughter and your informant? » Ciel tried to contain his surprise but it was written in big letters all over his face.

«Yes, » Elena said, a haughty smile etching its way to her face as she rested her chin on the intertwined knuckles of her hands, her elbows resting on the table.

It was still there in her heart, that tad bit of resent towards the Phantomhives, and _winning something that they lost felt good, really good. _She couldn't help but tease Ciel about it, though she hid her discomfort with the fact that her butler was the one to thank for all of it, as he was the object of the black pearl's affection.

«And where is her mother? » Ciel asked the question that she was expecting at any moment.

«After your parent's death her family business went into ruins, it was heavily relying on your father's back up. Pressured by shark loans and the enemies she made as the assistant of the watchdog, she ended up committing suicide, » Elena stated as she averted her gaze down.

_"How absurd is this world," _Elena thought.

She and that girl were both born with a silver spoon in their mouths and then both lost it when their parents met tragic ends. But while she was pulled back to her feet by the hand of a demon and became a "Marchioness", the other woman fell into prostitution and became "Satine Dubois" in the night and "The black pearl", the mercenary in the day, in order to survive.

Elena met her but once, a long time after Satine got acquainted with Kyle through Lau, and it was then that she discovered the true identity of the woman running her errands, as she was a spitting image of her deceased mother.

And that time Elena read, in Satine's eyes, both her love for the demon butler and her dislike, if not despise, of his mistress... herself.

She couldn't help but wonder how would she have felt if their fates were switched and she was the one to become "Satine"?

What she is now: the Lionton Marchioness, the head of two iconic companies in the country, the betrothed of the first and only son of the famous Grey family and much more... was it all but the fruit of a demon's whim, mere fate or an accident?

Did her person, her will, have nothing to do with it?

Was she really weak and helpless?

_"Knock, knock, knock."_

The sound broke the girl out of her trance and she shot her eyes up to find Ciel staring intensely at her.

«You look like someone who just woke up from a bad dream, » Ciel commented, as Sebastian drove a cart with the afternoon tea on it to their table.

Elena grimaced and averted her gaze.

Silence reigned in the room while Sebastian poured them their tea, served the sweets then excused himself.

«What was it that you called me here for? » The Marchioness said, cupping the porcelain tea container with both hands, allowing its warmth to seep into her skin.

«Es-tu toujours une admiratrice acharnée de la littérature Française? » Ciel asked, his hand idly stirring the rusty liquid in the cup.

_"Why the French?" _Elena wondered, nonetheless, she proceeded to answer. «Après les dernières œuvres de Maupassant? Oh oui, plus que jamais. Pourquoi? » She unconsciously mimicked the Earl's movements with her tea cup.

«Maintiens tes connaissances à jour, il se peut que tu en aies besoin… bientôt. » Ciel said, the ghost of a smile haunting his lips as he plunged his eyes in the pool of tea then took a sip of it.

Elena frowned.

«I can't see where this is going, spell it out clearly Phantomhive. » She switched back to using English, and took a noisy sip of her tea.

...

«One, two... Seven... Thirteen... Nineteen... Twenty one... Twenty six. » Sebastian put down the hand that he had perched over his eyebrows as he turned away from the window. «You do realise that these woods are a private property of the Phantomhives, and that in the next five minutes, not only will I crush this group of rats that followed you here but you too for intentionally leading them over. »

«Even if I asked them to not follow me they wouldn't have listened... I'm just _that_ popular. » Kyle shrugged. «Jealous? »

Sebastian just cracked his knuckles.

«You must be in a bad mood, » Kyle sighed, moving aside by an inch as a bullet burnt into the painting behind him.

«_That's it!_ » Sebastian's eyebrow twitched and the next second, a scream was heard from afar.

«One down... and the poor guy was waiting all morning to get that shot. » Kyle chuckled as he leaned his back against the wall near the window; he crossed his arms over his chest, his deep green eyes watching the other demon. «I knew I would be bored out of my mind in this manor without my mistress so I brought a little company, care to play darts? The winner gets to ask the loser one question that he has to answer. »

Sebastian was intrigued.

«Any question he wants? »

«Any question. »

«The rules? »

«He with the more kills wins, leaving the already dead one out of account. »

«And what guarantees that you won't be breaking our agreement when you lose, you don't hold demons' aesthetics and ethics in high regard do you? »

«Wouldn't a promise on my mistress' name be enough? »

Kyle watched the rapidly growing grin on Sebastian's face, unamused.

«More than enough, shall we begin? »

«One last thing, »

Sebastian arched a brow.

«Use theses instead of your silverware, they will be my gift to the one who sent the rats after me. » Kyle grinned, a bunch of the Funtom lollipops Mey-Rin prepared for Rosette's siblings in his hands.

«Another one of your quirks? » Sebastian huffed through his nose. «Whatever. » He turned around and walked ahead.

_"Mere human mercenaries to kill me... that twit can't be further from grasping the reality of things, but I have to thank him for this rare opportunity."_

Kyle clenched his fists all signs of a smile wiped off his lips.

* * *

**Translation:**

**Monsieur : **Mister.

**«Es-tu toujours une admiratrice acharnée de la littérature Française? » : **«Are you still a fierce admirer of French literature? »

**«Après les dernières œuvres de Maupassant? Oh oui, plus que jamais. Pourquoi? » :** «After the last works of Maupassant? Oh yes, more than ever. Why? »

**«Maintiens tes connaissances à jour, il se peut que tu en aies besoin… bientôt. » :** «Keep your skills sharp/ Keep your knowledge up to date, you may need it…soon. »

(Ah le subjonctif! Le subjonctif vs l'indicatif! What a pain in the ***)

**Author note:**

**Guy de Maupassant** (5 August 1850 – 6 July 1893) was a French writer, remembered as a master of the short story form, and as a representative of the naturalist school of writers, who depicted human lives and destinies and social forces in disillusioned and often pessimistic terms. (In his later books he wrote about madness and his protagonists seeing otherworldly creatures which I found pretty interesting given the context of Black Butler.) On 2 January 1892, Maupassant tried to commit suicide by cutting his throat, and was committed to the private asylum of Esprit Blanche at Passy, in Paris, where he died 6 July 1893.

**Mary Frances Jeffries** (c.1820-1907) was a madam and procuress in London's underworld during the late 19th century. During the 1870s, she ran one of the few brothels in Victorian-era London which catered exclusively to many of the city's elite including the prominent businessmen and politicians including at least one member of the House of Lords and a titled Guards officer as well as aristocrats such as Leopold II (King of the Belgians).

**Catherine Walters,** also known as "Skittles" (13 June 1839 - 4 August 1920), was a fashion trendsetter and one of the last of the great courtesans of Victorian London. Walters was rumoured to have had intellectuals, leaders of political parties, aristocrats and a member of the British Royal Family amongst her benefactors.

Extracts from Wikipedia.

And yes, Satine's mother isn't really my OC, we have all seen her in the manga and BOC with the Undertaker, D and Chlaus at the Phantomhives along others that are most probably V's informants too, so I'd say she is a canon character to whom I added head canons? ^^ I really hope we'll learn more about her in the manga. As for Satine, I spent a lot of time pondering over her name, coming up with names has always been the hardest part for me, I finally settled on Satine after remembering Nicole Kidman's great performance as Satine the courtesan in the movie _Moulin Rouge!_

**Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope it was to your liking!**


	17. What to hide, what to bare

**Hello there my dears! **

**Guess who pulled an all-nighter on the weekend to finish this chapter?**

**The oldest readers should know that me updating in two weeks is a miracle (okay, I'm ashamed) , for those who still found it too long: I'm really sorry T^T I don't think I could have done better. **

**Please forgive any mistakes you may encounter down there, this chapter hasn't been beta-read yet.**

**I'll leave the rest of the chat for later, without further delay chapter 17 everyone.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

«I need you here with me- »

Elena choked on her tea and started coughing.

«When de Blignières... comes... over... are you all right? » Ciel tilted his head down, peeking at the face of the girl in agony.

«Yes, yes, I'm fine, » Elena uttered, her cheeks red in embarrassment as she awkwardly wiped her mouth with a napkin then straightened herself in her seat again. «Monsieur de Blignières is coming here? »

«Yes, » Ciel stated, picking up a caramel macaroon from the boat shaped plate of sweets Sebastian placed on the table earlier with the tea set, the different coloured and flavoured macaroons were carefully and beautifully arranged. «He is coming to retrieve lady Addington's body. Her Majesty finds it best for him and his granddaughter to reside in my mansion during their stay. »

«Will they be staying for long? » Elena asked, her hand buzzing like a bee over the sweets, unable to choose one of them.

«Scotland Yard is yet to close the murder case as they still didn't find Emilia Cromwell's partner so it may take some time for the legal papers to be readied for the body transfer. » Ciel gulped his sweet with a sip of his tea before to pick up another one of the same flavour.

«They will never find him, » Elena curtly interjected, finally picking up a chocolate macaroon. «The one who gave Cromwell the necklace is not human and you know that. »

«I know, » Ciel responded with nonchalance. «Sebastian told me about the cracked beans thing, but that will have to wait; I have my hands full right now. »

«If the Queen's watchdog says so. » Elena shrugged. «But you better make the Yard drop the case soon, or you'll be eating Dijon mustard and camembert for quite some time. » She slewed her gaze over to the Earl with a mocking smirk.

«At least I won't be the only one. » Ciel raised his eyebrows, quickly breaking their eye contact and busying his own eye with the insides of the cup that he brought to his lips.

«My ears must be deceiving me again. » Elena let out a huff of disbelief. «What makes you think that I'll be joining your charade to entertain the cheese lovers? »

Ciel picked up another macaroon and lifted it up to his face giving it a dull look. «I know of someone whose enemies are ready to push a whole nation into rebellion just to take him down, » He knocked on his lips with the sweet. «Unless _I _pulled some strings for him. »

«Taking advantage of a lady in distress... that's the lowest of the low. »

«Lady? Who? »

«_I hate you Phantomhive!_ » Elena cried out in a small voice, stealing the macaroon from Ciel's hand and shoving the rest from the plate into her lap.

«See? Nothing but a child. » With a smirk, Ciel teased her even further.

«But why me? » She held a macaroon half way into her mouth while looking Ciel in the eyes. «I'm sure among your acquaintances there are ones more suitable to keep your guests company, ones actually _willing _to do it. »

«If monsieur de Blignières didn't have that many enemies in England I wouldn't care much about who is to join him in his stay, and the less people around the better. » Ciel put his cup on its saucer. «Add to it that you are fluent in French. »

Elena swallowed the sweet in her mouth with difficulty, did he just praise her? _«Whatever tickles your fancy, »_ She muttered then took a large sip of her tea.

Ciel leaned his cheek into his palm; his elbow resting on the arm of his chair, as he kept staring at the girl, swallowing the sweets one after the other without a care in the world. The memory of a much younger Elena gulping her dessert in the same unladylike manner then being reprimanded by her mother resurfaced in his mind and unknowingly to him, a mild smile tugged the corners of his lips.

«How old is she? De Blignières' granddaughter? » Elena shifted her attention to the Earl, disconnecting him from his thoughts.

«The same age as you. »

«You mean us. »

Ciel tilted his head to the back a bit, his single eye peering at the girl from a higher angel. «I will be seventeen next month; you will remain sixteen till next August, so... »

Elena rolled her eyes. «Don't get cocky, it's not like you'll get a medal for being older... Why didn't you call Elizabeth instead? »

«The Midfords will be departing to the United States tomorrow, so Elizabeth will not be here when de Blignières comes. »

«The whole family is going? Visiting Edward's fiancee I suppose? »

«Yes, » Ciel responded, his free hand unconsciously tilting the cup on the saucer forward a bit, allowing him to stare at the remains of the rusty liquid in the recipient.

«You know? »

He slewed his gaze over to the girl, in a bit of surprise at the sudden warmth entangled with her voice.

«I've always admired Edward, » Elena said, her fingers toying with the last piece of sweets in her hand as her softening eyes gazed upon it. «He wasn't born a prodigy like Elizabeth but he didn't let that get to him; he works harder than anyone and gives his all to everything he does, » She continued with a small smile. «I was very pleased when he succeeded his father as the head of the Order of the Empire and even more, when he convinced his mother to finally let him marry the daughter of a commoner. »

«Even if they are commoners, his betrothed's family belongs to the post civil war big manufacturers. With the quick growth of industrialism, social ranks will soon lose their value, only a solid base for one's funds will matter, » Ciel stated with a dry voice. «My aunt was quite short sighted opposing their engagement. »

«Is this how you always see things Phantomhive? » Elena's voice went a pitch higher. «Have you ever heard of words like _emotions? Feelings?_ And choices made out of - »

Elena cut her speech short as both she and Ciel stared at the macaroon that flew out of her hand that she swung with a bit too much fervour at the rush of blood in her veins.

The sweet fell on the floor and rolled down to hit the hearth's fence.

Elena's lips instantly tightened._"Great timing! That ruined the mood." _She closed her eyes for a second, her grimace deepening as she stood up and pushed her armchair back with her leg, _"As if talking about emotions would be of any use... he doesn't give a damn."_ She let out an exasperate short sigh as she took few steps to the hearth then leaned down to pick up the pieces of the sweet in crumbles.

«Watch out! »

Ciel's shout shortly followed by loud noises of a chair falling on the floor and rushing footsteps, startled the girl making her jolt up, only to find the Earl's face blocking her vision.

«Your hair almost caught fire you idiot! » He shouted.

Elena darted her eyes from Ciel's angry face to his hand, holding a strand of her hair. She looked back at his face, opening her mouth to say something but only the sound of a breath came out.

Blinded by the surge of adrenaline in his veins, it took Ciel few more seconds to realise that his face was close, too close to that of the Marchioness, but in that fragment of a minute that he took to back away, his eye was stuck staring into the widely open ones of the girl facing him.

Her irises were a rich shade of yellow which turned into a warm copper near the pupils that again radiated in thin rays to the outside entangling the two colours, and there was a fine dark line bordering their outskirts much like a ring, Ciel realised, taking in these details for the first time.

_"They are... beautiful."_

He felt a rush of heat burn through his cheeks and instantly released the lock of black hair in his hand, taking few more steps back.

«Why do you always have to make this kind of childish mistakes Lionton? Can't you be more careful! » He blurted, trying to conceal his efforts to regain his composure.

Without a word, Elena hastily knelt down and started collecting the sweet's crumbs, real and fake ones, whatever she needed to evict Ciel's gaze for as long as possible.

When the silence carried on, Ciel started feeling uncomfortable, he leaned down and was about to kneel by her side when she jolted up.

«I'll go throw these outside, » She said, storming out of the room, much to the Earl's surprise and confusion.

...

Elena squeezed her eyes shut, her back hitting the corridor's wall, as her grip on the fabric of her gown tightened. _"My heart is pumping really fast, my head is all muddled up, my body is tingling all over... Nothing has changed in three years... Damn nothing!"_

She slammed her clenched fist against the wall as she let out a frustrated sigh.

_"I really hope de Blignières leaves soon... I can't stay in this manor for too long." _She slowly opened her eyes, her sore facial expression loosening into a numb one. She raised her downcast orbs up and there, on the sill of the open window facing her, she saw a small bird pecking at the wood.

«Here, little one. » She put the macaroon's crumbs on the sill and took a step back. The little bird that flew away returned to peck at the sweet debris. Elena eyed him for a while, time her mind needed to regain its clarity, before her eyes wandered outside, to the front yard.

Near the rental carriage that brought her here, she saw that of the double Charles'. Standing next to it was Charles Phipps, tying some white bandages around his counterpart's hand.

Elena gaped. «Charles! »

...

«So you are not going to tell me what happened? » Phipps sighed, securing the knot on Grey's bandages.

«I told you there is nothing to talk about, » Grey grumbled, repeatedly clenching his fist and releasing it to check his bandages' flexibility.

«Did you at least apologise to her? »

«More like she is the one to owe me an apology, she lashed out at me with all kinds of colourful insults. »

«I can't say I sympathise with you. » Phipps shook his head.

Grey rolled his eyes as his partner turned to pat the horses that suddenly started to act uneasy and agitated.

It was faint but Grey swore he heard what resembled a scream from afar, deep in the woods on the opposite side of the manor. He didn't need to think twice. _Yes,_ it must be the group of mercenaries he hired to get rid of the annoying butler finally moving their lazy butts, and they are supposed to be the best, really?!

«Hey, you, » Grey half shouted making the Phantomhive gardener passing nearby stop to look at him. «Where is the Lionton butler? »

«Mister Kyle? He went into the rear woods with mister Sebastian few minutes ago, » Finny answered a bit puzzled at what may Earl Grey want from the butler. When the Earl ignored him and turned away, Finny just shrugged and continued on his way.

_"I wish I could have finished him with my own hands but if this will get me in less trouble with Elena later..."_ Grey reached a hand for one of the horses patting it, a smirk plastered on his face.

«Charles! »

Both Grey and Phipps turned towards the Marchioness, who stopped in front of Charles Grey panting for air.

«What happened to your hand? » She said out of breath, taking his hand in hers to take a closer look.

«Nothing of importance. » Grey hastily pulled it away, with a bit too much of violence that took both the Marchioness and his counterpart aback.

Elena retracted her hand, clenching it into a fist against her chest. «I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- »

«I just remembered something important my love! » Grey interjected sending the other two into a deeper range of confusion. «The guests who couldn't attend yesterday's party flooded my manor with congratulations letters, and my grandfather asked me to come home and respond to them as soon as possible, » He said, his hands unleashing the leather strapping tying the white horse near him to the carriage. «I thought you could give me a hand? But oh, I have to warn you, » He turned his head to give Elena a grin with closed eyes. «If that old man catches you, you'll have an ear full of his _pleasant_ lectures for covering up for yesterday's incident with me. »

Now he can't be the only one to have a taste of the old man's preaching, can he?

Elena's eyes sprung wide as her colours started to pale. «You know that I'm no good with words! A-And my hand writing is terrible, no, unsightly! You wouldn't want me to write those replies! » She shook her head vigorously.

«Aren't you quite humble? » Grey tilted his head to the side, his previous grin intact, as he lead the horse over following the steps of the retreating girl. «You can't leave your husband to be in this alone, _through good times and bad_, wasn't it? »

_«Riiight! »_ Elena nodded her head with a lackluster smile. She decided that if she was going to flee, it was now or never!

Just when her hands clutched the sides of her dress, Grey's arms grabbed her waist pulling her towards him and she yelped.

«Going somewhere? » He swiftly lifted her up in the air and turned her around to put her on the horse's back.

«Don't do this to me Charles! » She pleaded, _«Not your grandfather! »_ She added with a small half crying voice as she tried to jump off the horse's back only for the Earl to catch her. He started twirling her in the air, over and over again, as she squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

«Put me down Charles! Put me down! »

«Not until you agree to come with me! »

Phipps' eyes gazing upon the two softened as a small smile tickled his lips.

...

«Is this becoming a habit of hers? »

Ciel drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair, the eyebrow topping his closed eye twitching, before he finally lost it and stormed out of the study.

_"Where in the world did she go again?!"_

His feet hammered the carpeted floor of the corridor; he was about to head towards the stairs when some crumbs on the sill of one window caught his attention, he walked to it and took a closer look. _"...The macaroon." _

Some loud noises coming from bellow made him peek outside the window and there, in the yard near the carriages was Charles Grey spinning a shouting Elena in the air, as she clung to his neck as if it was her lifeline.

Ciel's hand that was clenched into a fist loosened as he kept watching the scene. Earl Grey finally sat the Marchioness on the back of a white horse then mounted it behind her, holding the horse's reins with one hand, and pulling the girl into his chest with the other. He tugged at the reins shouting for his partner to not wait for him for dinner as the horse leapt towards the manor's gates.

When the two were finally out of sight, Ciel put his eyelid down, hiding the blue in his orb that became colder than ice as he headed back to his study.

...

Finny pranced through the back garden of the Phantomhive manor, a rake in one hand, a bucket in the other, a large smile and shiny eyes under his broad brimmed hat as he hummed a happy tune to himself.

Loud yells from deep the woods made him stop, turning his head towards the sound's direction. «Messrs Sebastian and Kyle? » Question marks jumped like bunnies in his head as he walked following the noise.

«A shot to the heart is obviously the most effective, no pumping, no blood, no oxygen, _no life!_ »

«The brain commands all the other organs _including the heart_, shut the brain and you have an immediate death. »

Finny stopped. His eyes traveled from the faces of the two butlers growling at each other like rabid dogs to the corpse of a man lying at the foot of the big pine tree near them, the gardener took few more steps before to put his rake and bucket down and kneel beside the body, poking the Funtom lollipops implanted in the man's head and chest.

«_Poor sir_, it must have hurt to die by both these, but you must have done something really bad for them to kill you. »

At the sound of the words "both" and "them" the demons barring their teeth tightened their lips. They straightened themselves, arranging their tableware in their pockets again.

«So what's the final score? »

«Twelve for each one and one common kill. »

«A draw, is it? »

«A draw it is... Unfortunately. »

Finny watched Sebastian walk past him, puzzlement popping out from his innocent eyes. «You are a good boy Finny. » Kyle's hand rested on his shoulder for a second before the red butler followed the black one.

Finny blinked his eyes few times before to shrug his shoulders then grin.

«_Thank you mister Kyle!_ »

...

The few dry leaves cracked under the demons' feet making a squirrel abandon his acorn and dash up the trunk of a nearby tree, Kyle lifted his head up looking at the canopy of woods gradually getting thinner, allowing more warmth to sneak through and reach the moist soil as they got closer to the Phantomhive manor, he tore his eyes away from it and set them back on the other demon when he heard the latter's footsteps come to a halt.

«What is it that you want to know? »

«I get to ask first? » Kyle let out a mocking huff. «Such rare generosity coming from you. »

«Do you have a question or are you just fooling a- »

«Do you know the Undertaker's whereabouts? » Kyle interjected.

Sebastian's eyebrows bumped up wrinkling his forehead. He eyed the serious expression on other butler's face attentively before he brought an inquisitive fist to his chin. «The Undertaker? Why are you looking for him? » He asked, the corner of his mouth pulled into a mild smirk, matching the wolfish look in his narrowing eyes.

Come to think of it, in the few occasions he saw them together, Sebastian noticed the way the Lionton butler seemed awfully interested in the Undertaker and how did the latter seem to evade him and minimize their contact, something he deemed rather uncharacteristic of the loony mortician.

"_Be careful what you wish for." _He heard the Undertaker tell the other butler the last time he saw them together.

«Why am I looking for him? Is that your question? »

Kyle's poised voice pulled Sebastian's attention back to the redhead facing him. Sebastian had the right to ask one and only one question. Was this what he wanted to waste this chance on?

«No, » Sebastian said and he could swear he saw a hint of relief wash over Kyle's features for a split second.

Did he just make a mistake?

There was no use pondering over it.

Sebastian's lips parted to answer the other demon's question. «The last we heard of the Undertaker was three years ago when we went to Germany, he paid Baron Diedrich a visit and told him that his next stop will be in France. Now, is he still there or did he go somewhere else? For that I have no answer. » Sebastian shook his head with a smirk.

«Is that so? » Kyle sighed, casting his eyes down and aside with a grimace.

Sebastian's smirk widened, conveying his content with how _useless_ his _outdated_ information must have been to the Lionton butler. But, aside from the question he originally intended to ask the redhead, he had another one that he couldn't help but voice out. _Only few people should know about what really happened onboard of the Campagnia three years ago._

«You are aware of the true nature of the Undertaker, aren't you? »

Kyle's eyes shot back to Sebastian's face. «You think that we will be left in the dark about such sensational news just because my mistress cut ties with your master? » A mocking huff escaped him. «You are not the only one who gets his way with _little birds._ »

…

_«And who told you of such thing? »_

_«Oh, just a little bird. »_

…

Sebastian remembered the conversation they had yesterday in Earl Grey's kitchen.

He closed his eyes collecting his nerves, _"Grell Sutcliff... I swear..."_ after few seconds the twitching of his eyebrow stopped and he reopened his eyes.

«My turn to ask a question. »

«Go ahead, » Kyle said, feeling the air around get colder as a growing darkness concealed the sunrays.

_«You don't display the attributes of a grim reaper, you have the physique and needs of a demon, yet you possess the soul of a human... What exactly are you Kyle Lancaster? » _Sebastian hissed, his demonic eyes glowing crimson red.

* * *

Please don't push me off a cliff because I ended this chapter with a cliffhanger! XD I have every intention of updating soon, so please cheer me on!

**Author note:**

Ciel doesn't like mustard; in the manga (chapter 99, page 13) Sebastian states that he doesn't eat it. As for his liking of caramel, I don't remember coming across a proof for that in any of the canon resources but he chose the caramel flavoured loli among the different ones doll offered him in BOC, didn't he?

I derived Elena's eye colour (amber) and month of birth (August) from her family name LIONton. (yes, I'm _that_ creative *facepalms*) as for her name, Elena, it's the name of my three years old niece. :)

And Oh *bows* I'm sorry if I offended any French readers in this chap, I'm a huge cheese lover myself, camembert is my favourite!

...

To Nivellia Neil: Please don't die! I tried to update as soon as possible! *laughs* No really, thank you for your support girl, and you are welcome any time, I write for people like you.

To Pookie Luffs Sushi: Indeed. Glad to find a fellow reader of Guy de Maupassant, I love his writings but I avoid them when I'm feeling down, it really affects my mood ^^" and, thank you for reading this story :)

To Nirvana69: When I read your request of the Ciel X Elena scene, I was like: Thank God I have something like that already planned for the next chapter. I'd have hated it to not be able to fulfill your request, but I can't force these in whenever I want now, can I? I had someone point it out to me before but please, Ciel's fans: be patient, CiElena _(THIS name though XD)_ is the one with the least development so far for a reason. As for Satine, I hope the readers will take their time to know and understand her as the story unfolds. Thank you for taking the time to review as always!

To Guest: I hope you were just as excited when you saw today's update, on my side I get excited when I see your reviews! *laughs* Thank you for reading this story, I hope it will always be to your liking.

To Guest: (the one with the longest review, I really hope you'll get to read this *smiles*) Well, how should I begin? Your words… It would be a lie if I said that they didn't bring tears to my eyes..._literally._ It was as if you've seen through all my insecurities as a writer then soothed them. I know this is just a fan fiction, one among a million, someday it'll belong to my long distant past and most of you will forget about it, but I can't help but find it pretty dear to my heart, after all, it's one that I conceived when I was on a bus, going back to my hometown after I failed the most important exam in my career, my self confidence was hitting rock bottom, silent tears wouldn't stop rolling on my cheeks, but funny enough the ideas for this story kept popping in mind and I thought: If there is anything that I'm still good at, it would be making people enjoy a story.

*laughs* Well yes, having your siblings tell you that they love the bed time stories you tell them is one thing and "writing" a serious story, with a complex plot and many characters (most of them aren't even yours and your freedom in their portrayal is restricted.) then struggling not knowing if you did good, if people liked it, is a whole different thing.

But any way, that's how it started, I guess writing was a mean for me to regain myself confidence, though now, I keep writing for more than that reason.

My, sorry for the long chit-chat! I tend to get carried away, it's embarrassing ^^" but I hope you got to understand how grateful I am to you and to all the readers that stick around and encourage me... _**Thank you.**_


End file.
